Wanna Bet?
by geminigrrl
Summary: Legolas has returned to Mirkwood after his travels with the Fellowship. He realizes he wants to experience the kind of love Arwen and Aragorn share. Can a friendly wager help him find someone?
1. Chapter 1: A Friendly Wager

A/N: I do not own the characters or places of LOTR nor am I making any money from this! I do claim those characters that I have (obviously) created. I appreciate constructive critiscm, but if you have to flame me please do not swear. Obviously I have taken liberties in writing this story so if I offend anyone, I apologize.

****

****

**Chapter 1**

Since his departure for Rivendell and beyond more than two years ago, Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, could remember no brighter sight than the one he beheld now. _Dawn breaking upon my father's house, he thought to himself, as he looked out of one of the many windows in his father's study, __There is no sight sweeter than that. _

During his travels with the Fellowship he had seen countless wonders and beauty of Middle-Earth. But his heart had always returned home, home to Mirkwood and all of its memories: his father, the greatness of the great halls, the gardens, and most of all, the forest. He had learned to shoot and ride in the great forests of Mirkwood and therefore, his heart would always remain with it.

_Home, Legolas repeated in his mind, __Yes, it is good to be home. He took one last look upon the sun casting its brightness over all of Mirkwood before turning away. He sighed contentedly and sat in the nearest chair._

"What has that whimsical head of yours got you sighing about now?" the voice of Gragoc, a childhood friend and long time confident, demanded from across the room. Like Legolas, as well as the two other elves that now sat in the private study of King Thranduil, Gragoc was tall and lithe, as well as blonde-haired and fair. Although, he did tend to be more mischievous than the prince. At the moment, Gragoc was study the contents of one of the giant bookshelves along the far wall of the study.

Legolas smirked. "Whimsical I may be, my friend," he returned, "Surely as you are pig-headed and unimaginative!" This was met by laughter by the two other elves, Jhad and Lorith, who were also long time friends of the prince, and a grin from Gragoc.

"I see your travels have not dulled your wit, my prince," Gragoc said, coming over to him and clapping him on the shoulder.

Legolas smiled at his friend. "I do not deny that there were times that I feared it would be so," he replied, "And for that I am grateful to be home…where, presently, skill of wit is not needed." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

Gragoc laughed with the others. "Grateful to be home, hmm?" he repeated, "I do not think it was the warm thoughts of the forest that had you longing, eh?"

"If you are speaking of the fair maidens of our kingdom," Legolas began, "You are wrong. If you will remember correctly, there was no fair maiden-"

"Or maidens," Lorith cut in, grinning.

"-to speak fondly of when I left for my travels," Legolas finished, glaring at Lorith. "As there are none now." The ability that the prince seemed to have to make maidens swoon over him had greatly amused the four friends through their years together.

"There will be once you venture out of the main house," Jhad commented, "I believe the maidens did not get a good viewing of their prince during his homecoming and will stop at nothing to do so."

Legolas grunted, remembering the crowds that had lined the forest upon his return, shouting and cheering. Many a maid had been there. "Why must they look at all?" he grumbled, "They have proven to me time and again that all they favor is my title and my appearance. I have yet to meet a maiden that is willing to delve deeper."

"You sound as a man in need of a maid!" Lorith exclaimed, grinning, "And what better people to help you than those here and now? Come, Legolas! Tell us what you fancy!"

The prince hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should. He had learned early on that his friends used everything, any information, as a good ribbing. Did he want to be teased about this? 

"Come now!" Gragoc exclaimed, "It is apparent we have stumbled upon a worthy adventure that we, as friends, can share! We will be as serious as our prince…although if any jesting presents itself, it cannot, of course, be helped!" He smiled expectantly at Legolas.

"Adventure?" Jhad repeated, almost in disbelief, "I say it is a challenge! Finding a suitable mate for our prince who, if I recall, vowed never to marry? I assure you it will be the hardest challenge we've all faced."

"Ah, yes!" Lorith agreed, "What were his exact words? 'Why must I be tied to one when there are so many at my feet? How can I deny the fair ones that so readily bow to the ground on my behalf?'" He burst into laughter.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I was only but a little over sixteen hundred years when I said that!" he protested, "And you still hang it over my head!"

"What kind of friends be we if we did not?" Lorith demanded.

Legolas could not help himself; he laughed. "Great friends you are for helping me to earn the wrath of my father!" he said, remembering all the mischief his father, King Thranduil, had called them on.

"We could not let you be a boring prince, could we?" Gragoc asked, "Speaking of your father, where is he?" All four had been summoned for a small matter of business.

Legolas shrugged. "When I was summoned the servant told me that Father would be a moment," he answered, "Not quite finished with his last audience."

"So early in the morn?" Jhad asked, shaking his head, "Then it is fortunate that he is king and I am not."

"Fortunate indeed!" Lorith concluded, which earned him a mock punch to the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

Gragoc turned once again to Legolas. "You have not answered my question, my friend," he told him.

"And what question would that be?" Legolas asked, smugly.

"What kind of maid would you desire?" Gragoc asked, impatiently, "How do you expect us to find you a maiden when we do not know what you desire?"

"Who has said that I want you three to find me a maid?" Legolas demanded, "I am capable of doing that myself!"

"You have just admitted that the ones you mange to attract are not what you seek!" Gragoc challenged.

"It is flattering to have pretty maids at my feet," Legolas allowed.

Lorith snorted. "Of course it is!" he said, "But how happy do you suppose you'll be with someone who has no interest in what your heart and mind has to offer?"

Legolas looked surprised, then laughed. "I do believe those are the first sensible words that have ever come from your mouth, Lorith!" he jested. His friend also laughed, shrugging. Legolas looked at his friends and could see the sincerity behind their eyes. He sighed. "Very well," he agreed, "But I know I will regret this sooner or later."

Gragoc laughed. "You may," he returned, "But for now, you will be grateful. Now, if you would please-?" He motioned to the parchment and pen on King Thranduil's desk.

Legolas sat down and immediately began to write. A few moments later, he handed the paper to Gragoc. "This is all I could think of under such pressure," he joked.

Gragoc looked over the list of qualities written down, Jhad and Lorith peering over his shoulder. "Intelligent, independent, witty," he intoned, his eyes quickly move down the list, "Good friend, makes mistakes and admits them, willing to learn, loyal, trustworthy, compassionate and kind." He stopped there, although the list went on.

"That is quite a list," Jhad commented, still looking at it.

Legolas shrugged. "Now, it is your turn," he told them.

They all sat down, deep in thought. Gragoc's face lit up a moment later. "Serenity Envel!" he exclaimed, triumphantly, "She is quite smart and works hard. She's since taken over her father's bakery."

Lorith frowned. "You mean that sharp-tongued beauty that always punches me whenever we go to the village?" he asked, "I don't believe a kind word ever comes from her mouth!"

"Maybe she just likes you?" Jhad suggested.

Lorith furiously shook his head. "Never would I wish her on my worst enemy!" he said, so solemnly that they all laughed.

"I have already met her," Legolas said, "And I do believe she has held a grudge for not escorting her to one of Father's banquets." He shook his head at the memory of the flour covered maiden, her face scowling and her eyes blazing.

Gragoc frowned and returned to thinking. Lorith soon thought of someone. "Yilith Sandstone," he announced, "She's pretty and she's studied with some of the most intelligent elves. She always had her nose in a book."

This time, it was Legolas who frowned. "If I remember correctly," he said, "She was the one who became so flustered when I talked to her, she fainted. For three days I tried to talk to her, but to no avail! I believe her time with books has diminished her ability to speak."

"Rose Teaurora?" Jhad suggested, "Arden Whitesun?"

Legolas didn't wait to hear their lists, he simply shook his head. The less said of those two, the better.

They sat there, all deep in thought, when Jhad suddenly sat upright, a smile growing on his face. "Ziendriel!" he exclaimed so suddenly that the others jumped in surprise.

"Who?" Gragoc demanded, as Lorith asked, "What?"

"Ziendriel," Jhad repeated, "I've only just thought of her because her father just walked by."

"I have no idea of whom you speak!" Legolas exclaimed, looking exasperated.

"Ziendriel," Jhad repeated once more, "Eldest daughter of your father's chief counselor. You know of her sister, Ariel."

Legolas' eyes grew wide. "Ariel?" he repeated, for he knew that name well. She was considered one of the most beautiful Elf-maidens in their kingdom. She was a nice enough maid, but Legolas found he could not find a common link between them. She had a sister?

Lorith frowned. "I don't know, Jhad," he said, "I heard she is very plain-looking." He emphasized the word "very".

Jhad rolled his eyes. "That is because everyone who has looked upon Ziendriel compares her to her sister," he defended, "And you know anyone is plain when compared to the fair Ariel."

"She has 'come of age' over a millennia ago!" Lorith argued, "If she hasn't married by now I do no think she will anytime soon!"

"That is a lame excuse!" Gragoc exclaimed.

Lorith glared at him. "Besides," he added, "I've talked to Ariel and she says Ziendriel thinks naught of the elven lords. Seemingly, she thinks it ridiculous that we make spectacles of ourselves during many of King Thranduil's contests." 

"Yes, she never does attend those for that very reason," Jhad admitted, "But, surely you can understand. We do tend to show off during the contests."

Lorith snorted. "Well, she also thinks it disappointing when a maiden throws herself at our prince," he continued, "Ariel says Ziendriel calls it a shame that yet another maid has fallen prey to us."

At this Legolas laughed. "I think she has eloquently described our affects on the maidens," he said, then turned to Jhad. "She intrigues me, this Ziendriel. She does not appear to be as the other maidens in our kingdom. I may be inclined to cede to your suggestion."

Jhad suddenly frowned. "I-I do not know, milord," he said, "Perhaps I have suggested the wrong maiden." He fell silent, his brow furrowed in thought.

Gragoc laughed. "Aha!" he exclaimed, "Methinks you want this Ziendriel for yourself!" His eyebrows rose knowingly.

Jhad glared at him. "No," he said, firmly, "It's just that…well, Ziendriel does not 'shine' like her sister Ariel. She tends to stay in the background and from what I understand, she likes it there." He looked apologetically at Legolas. "Forgive me, my prince," he said, "I do not assume that you will not do well with her. I merely speculate that you will not get close to the lady as you wish."

Legolas smiled. "It is alright, Jhad," he assured him, "And I appreciate your honesty. As to whether or not Lady Ziendriel and I grow close…well, we shall see." And he mischievously winked.

Gragoc roared with laughter. "Oh ho!" he exclaimed, "I see a friendly wager forming! What say you, Jhad? Lorith?" He looked at them expectantly. When both nodded, he added, "I have full faith in our prince that he will indeed fall into the good graces of Lady Ziendriel. But how far will he go to stay there?"

Legolas rolled his eyes. If there was anything Gragoc enjoyed more than fair maidens and archery, it was friendly wagers. "I haven't even confirmed whether or not I will pursue this!" he protested.

His friends ignored him. "I will wager hand holding," Jhad announced, "Lady Ziendriel strikes me as one who does not give kisses so liberally."

"Then I will wager that very action," Gragoc said, cheerily, "I wager that Lady Ziendriel will be swooning from the kisses of our prince here!" He chuckled.

"Well, if he is that good," Lorith broke in, "Then I will wager that Legolas beds her!" He grinned at them. "I will keep it as a dummy wager," he added, "From what Jhad has described of Lady Ziendriel, our prince will be lucky if he is able to breathe the same air as she!"

They all laughed, with Legolas shaking his head. "I will have no part in your wagers," he said, chuckling, "Although I must admit this maiden intrigues me so. Perhaps I will seek her out tomorrow. Without the influence of your wagers, of course." His eyes twinkled.

Gragoc snorted but said nothing. He looked knowingly at the other two who nodded back. Legolas saw this and opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted when King Thranduil entered the room and immediately sat at his desk. Legolas quickly grabbed his list from the desk and tucked it into his tunics.

"I fear I have missed something," Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, announced, looking amused. 

Four pairs of elven eyes averted themselves from his stare, fearing all would be revealed if they looked to him.

So what do you think so far? Please let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Ziendriel

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

A/N: Thank you alexeika2222 for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

****

**Chapter 2**

With the sun high above the great woods of Mirkwood, Ziendriel Yalith, eldest daughter of the king's chief counselor Jerec, sat upon one of the many stone benches scattered in the gardens of the main house. She had come to the gardens to clear her head after such a grueling morning in the House of Healing where she diligently offered her time as a Healer. 

The morning had started off busily enough: she had helped three servants with minor burns after a small mishap in the kitchens, one very grumpy elfling child who refused help after falling out of one of the tallest trees in the forest (and managed to badly twist her ankle in the process), and one elder who refused to believe that she was a Healer because she looked "too young to be in a place such as this!" 

After finally convincing the elder of her age and capabilities, Ziendriel had been able to heal him of his ailments and send him on his way. It was then that Velia, the head Healer, had declared that Ziendriel take a short rest. The young healer hadn't complained, as she felt drained of energy at the moment, and had taken off along the path. She hadn't chosen a destination for her walk, but allowed the path to lead her. And it had led her straight into the heart of the gardens.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd been here, among the beautiful flora that so lovingly complimented the forest trees. _I think perhaps my last visit was…yes, right before I left for Rivendell, she thought, staring a large bush covered in sweet smelling flowers, __My, that was so long ago!_

She had been a mere elfling (probably no older than the adventurous climber she'd treated today) when it was decided she was to go to the House of Elrond to study healing under the tutelage of the revered elf lord. Her abilities to heal had long ago manifested themselves, causing her parents to seek the counsel of their king. Almost immediately, word had been sent to Rivendell with the request from her parents and King Thranduil that she be trained. And just as quickly, Lord Elrond had answered, warmly accepting her as his apprentice.

And there she had lived, for over a millennia, studying and learning all that Lord Elrond had to offer. In fear of disrupting her learning with trips back to Mirkwood, her parents had often visited her in Rivendell, so eager to hear of her progress. She remembered how her father had beamed proudly when Lord Elrond had mused, "She has the capabilities to become a great healer; perhaps stronger than I." Ziendriel had blushed, unsure of what to make of those words.

She had been pleased, as well as her parents, at her progress, but she smiled as she remembered one who had not shared her sense of accomplishment: Ariel. Born just a few years after her, Ariel had made a name for herself as the "fair daughter of Jerec." And because of her great beauty, Ariel had always been the center of attention, causing just as much uproar as royalty might. She had not been a spoiled child; just one who was aware of her beauty and the affect it had on people. She was showered with compliments and love from those around her (including Ziendriel) and accepted it with the most natural ease.

Ziendriel laughed to herself as she remembered one visit in which a very young Ariel had insisted on coming along. Upon arrival at Rivendell, she had proceeded to tell her older sister that she did not appreciate what she was doing; did she not care what it was doing to her, the younger sister? Ziendriel had been surprised and had asked, "What am I doing to make you so unhappy, dear sister?"

To which Ariel had cried, "You have Mama and Papa's attention!"

Her parents had quietly laughed at their younger child's outburst and Ziendriel could remember trying hard not to smile as she tried to console her little sister. Once she had reassured Ariel that their parents attention would shift back to her once they left Rivendell, the young elfling had cheered up considerably.

And so was the life of Ziendriel summed up. She allowed her sister to be upfront in the world so that she might be recognized as her beauty dictated it, while she, the eldest child stood in the background, watching from the safety of the crowd. She admired her sister for what she was able to do that she could not: live life in the focus of others. Her place was in the crowd, one of the onlookers. And she was very happy that way.

"What amuses thee so?" a voice so suddenly asked from behind her, that she nearly jumped up high into the air. 

She quickly got to her feet and turned around to the source. She saw an elf lord standing there, his hands held up in front of him, and apologetic smile on his handsome face. Upon a closer look, her face registered surprise as she realized who it was standing before her. "Milord," she greeted Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, somewhat dubiously, and with a slight curtsey, "Forgive me. I did not recognize you for but a moment."

Legolas smiled at the maiden before him, pleased. She was not blubbering like the other maidens did when he had come upon them with the desire to converse. _Tis a good sign, he thought to himself. "It is I who should beg forgiveness," he returned, "I did not mean to frighten you. I saw you sitting here deep in thought and smiling to yourself. I fear my curiosity got the better of me and I came to know what amused you so."_

She grinned. "Memories," she answered, "Happy memories. I fear sitting here in the gardens has made me nostalgic." She sat down once again, facing him, and asked, "Will you join me?"

Legolas tried to hide his amused smile (for never had a maiden so boldly invited him to sit with her) as he nodded and walked over to her. As he did so, she slightly turned away from him, her ears catching the song of a bird. And it was because of this that he was able to study her.

_So Lorith is wrong, he thought, sitting down beside her, __She is not plain at all. He studied her for a moment, his keen elven eyes taking in the long strands of dark hair—such a contrast to her sister's silken locks of sunlight-- the curve of a perfectly formed cheekbone, the full lips and shining green eyes. __She is quite…beautiful in fact, his thoughts continued__, I am sure even Lorith will admit it once he sees her._

He waited until her attention shifted back to him before saying, "You seem to know of me. Now what of you? What do you call yourself?" He knew very well who she was, but desired to see if she would play the "mysterious maiden" that so many others had tried.

She smiled. "I am called Ziendriel," she replied, "I am the eldest daughter of Jerec, counselor of your father." She laughed then, and added, "And a fine daughter I would be if I did not know the face of my prince!"

Legolas joined in her laughter, discovering he liked the sound. It had a definite melody to it. "I beg you to tell me more of yourself," he said, sincerely, for he wished to know why he was becoming more and more intrigued by her; especially the fact that she seemed so immune to his natural charm and looks. She had not blubbered, simpered, sighed or stammered once since opening her mouth! "I fear I have no memory of you from my childhood." He added.

"That is because I was not here for most of your childhood, milord," she answered, almost teasingly, "I have spent most of my years in Rivendell."

"I feel apologetic," Legolas confessed, "As if I should have known you were there." It was the truth. His father had always told him to take the time to know his people and here was one he hadn't known existed until a few days ago!

"Oh, do not feel that way!" she exclaimed, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder, "Please! A prince cannot always know where his subjects are and I did not mean it to sound accusingly. That was not my intent." She offered him a smile. "I greatly enjoyed my time in Rivendell. Lord Elrond was very kind to me," she added, falling silent again as memories once again washed over her.

"May I ask what your purpose was while living in the house of Elrond?" Legolas asked.

"I was his apprentice," she answered, "He taught me the art of healing. I have studied long and hard under his care and now I am able to call myself a Healer."

"You toil in the House of Healing?" he asked, incredulously, "Under Velia?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I know what it is said about Velia," she said, giggling, "But, she is not as cold and uncaring as you think. She can be quite pleasant, too."

Legolas laughed. "I fear I will have to see it with my own eyes!" he jested, and much to his delight she laughed. He smiled at her. "Do you often come to the gardens at this time of day?" he asked. If he was going to solve this intriguing puzzle named Ziendriel, he would need to spend more time with her.

She shook her head. "I came to clear my head and refocus after a very hard morning," she answered, "I did not plan to be here, but my feet and head thought otherwise." She glanced up at the sun and quickly added, "In truth, I must return to Velia. I do not believe she wanted me to rest for the rest of the afternoon."

Legolas rose to his feet and gently helped her up. He stepped closer to her, bringing them nearly toe-to-toe. "Thank you for sharing your time with me," he told her, softly. He took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

She curtseyed. "You are welcome, milord," she returned, without so much as a sigh or swoon. She steadily looked him in the eyes and added, "It has been a pleasure talking with you, but now I must go. I bid you a good day." She curtseyed once more, then took off down the path.

Legolas stood there, watching her, the smile growing on his face. "This might prove to be very interesting," he chuckled.

Velia was standing in the doorway when Ziendriel finally returned. "Where have you been, child?" she exclaimed, "I was about to go looking for you myself!"

Ziendriel glanced back along the path. "Oh, you were not, sweet lady!" she teased, "You were coming to spy on my companion and I in the gardens." She grinned then, knowing of the view the House of Healing had of the beautiful grounds.

Velia slightly blushed, an uncommon thing for an elf over three thousand years old, and known for her sharp wit and tongue. It announced her guilt. "Well, who was it then?" she demanded, ushering the younger elf in. She had watched the whole exchange and had been curious.

"I shan't tell you for you have admitted to spying!" Ziendriel teased, earning laughter from the other two Healers in the room.

"Oh, you silly child!" Velia exclaimed, exasperated. She pretended to swat her, but the younger lady skirted out of reach. "Forgive an old lady for spying and gossiping!" she added, "And tell me who it was that captured your attention!"

Ziendriel smiled. "Perhaps I will make you guess?" she suggested. When Velia looked ready to scream, she laughed. "Alright, dear Velia! I will tell you!" she surrendered, "But you must promise not to tell anyone. Especially not my sister Ariel. I fear she will misunderstand andbe angry with me for something that only happened once." She motioned for her and the other two Healers to come closer and whispered her secret.

And she rolled with laughter when their eyes grew wide with surprise.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**A/N: Just a few thank you's to take care of before the next chapter can proceed.**

**Meggie****-S: I am glad you're liking it so far. I'm having fun writing this.**

**Jacque: Thanks for the compliment. In the storyline, Legolas is always so mature. I thought if he had some amusing friends, a lighter side of him could be shown. Thanks for reading!**

****

**Chapter 3**

            The next morning found Ziendriel up with the dawn and on her way to the House of Healing once she had finished with her small breakfast. She loved waking with the sun as it always reminded her of fresh beginnings. She could put the previous day's moments aside and start anew. Thus, her encounter with the prince of Mirkwood was pushed to the back of her mind, nearly forgotten.

            Until he showed up at the House.

            As she did when there was a lag for Healers, Ziendriel began to organize the cupboards that housed many of their healing herbs and potions. It was a habit she had learned from Lord Elrond, who had always told her, "A healer must always know what is in his or her cupboard. And the best way to know that is to always keep it clean and tidy." 

Velia and the others teased her of her tidiness, calling her somewhat obsessive about it, but Ziendriel always took it in stride. Some habits were hard to break.

            And this was how Legolas found her when he arrived at the House, busily tidying the cupboards. So engrossed in her work as she had been in her thoughts the previous day, she once again did not hear him approach her. It was only after a loud cough from Velia that Ziendriel stopped and turned.

            She curiously glanced at the prince. "Milord-?" she said, somewhat hesitantly. She curtseyed, quickly, then asked, "May I be of some assistance to you today?" He did not look hurt or injured in any way which puzzled her.

            He smiled at her in greeting, reading her expression. "Good day, Lady Ziendriel," he said, "I thank you for your offer, but I come not to you for healing today."

            She looked then to Velia, who was trying to suppress her smile. She sent her a questioningly look, but the older woman shook her head, then walked away. "Have I done something wrong, milord?" she asked, somewhat worriedly. She could think of nothing else the prince could be here for if not healing.

            Legolas laughed at her worried face. "No, Ziendriel," he answered, kindly, "There is nothing amiss. You have no cause to worry."

            She visibly relaxed. It would do no good to have caused trouble for the prince; her father would have her head first! "Forgive me for being so forward, your Highness," she said, "But may I ask for what purpose have you come here?"

            "That is easily answered," he said, "I have just finished an audience with my father and after such an ordeal-" He pretended to be exasperated, which made her laugh. "-I took a walk in the gardens. It brought back a memory of our conversation the previous day."

            She looked at him, confused. "And, what memory was that, milord?" she asked.

            "You mentioned being the apprentice of Lord Elrond," he replied, "He is a great and revered Healer and I was curious to see what 'magic' he has passed on to you."

            Ziendriel glanced around and smiled. "I'm afraid it will have to be some other time, milord," she announced, "There does not seem to be any patients at the moment to work my 'magic' on."

            Legolas laughed. "In any event," he said, "Will you walk with me? I believe there is a certain bench in the gardens that requires our attention." He held out his hand to her.

            Ziendriel looked surprised first, then puzzled. _Did the prince just invite me for a walk? She thought, frowning a bit. She looked at his outstretched hand and realized it to be true. __Why in the world would he ask me?_

            Now Ziendriel was not a vain elf. She knew she was not stunningly beautiful like Ariel and most thought her plain, but she knew she was presentable. It was just the truth and she had accepted it. But, she knew that the prince was considered handsome and constantly had leagues of fair maidens pining after him. And from what she could see and understand, he enjoyed the attention. So why was he wasting his time with her?

            "Ziendriel?" Legolas became concerned when her silence stretched longer than a moment. He moved closer to her, his eyes noticing the slight frown on her face. "Ziendriel?" he repeated, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

            That touch broke her from her thoughts. Her eyes flew to his and immediately, she blushed. "Forgive me," she apologized, "I fear my thoughts wandered off with me."

            He offered her his hand. "Will you walk with me?" he asked again.

            "I-I do not know if I am able to, milord," she answered, her eyes drifting towards Velia.

            Legolas followed her gaze and nodded. "Do you suppose she will bite my head off if I dare ask for her permission?" he whispered, jokingly.

            Ziendriel giggled. "I will try to protect you, but I make no promises," she returned, making him chuckle.

            "I will not have any conspiracy in this House!" Velia called from the other side of the room, watching their exchange with an amused eye. She knew what most of the people thought of her and it amused her greatly. "Prince or not, I will not allow it!" she added, pretending to be menacing.

            "Then I will have to rescue this fair maiden from your mistrusting eyes!" Legolas announced. There was laughter in his eyes as he took Ziendriel by the hand and quickly led her to the door.

            Velia snorted. "Rescue, my foot!" she muttered, smiling. She watched the prince lead Ziendriel down the path. "Please return my healer when you are done 'rescuing' her!" she called after them, "Preferably before supper!"

            Laughter drifted along the forest air.

            They were still laughing when they reached the gardens. They quickly made their way to the bench they had met at the day before and collapsed upon it, gasping for air.

            "For a moment I thought she was being serious!" Legolas gasped, holding his sides, "I do not think I have ever faced anything more frightening!"

            This made Ziendriel laugh harder. "Oh, please!" she begged, gasping for air, "I cannot breathe! Stop making me laugh!" She wiped at the tears streaming down her face with one hand, while the other held her aching side.

            When their laughter finally subsided, Legolas said, "You spoke the truth. Velia the Dragon does indeed have a soft side."

            "She will not if you allow her to hear that name," she warned him.

            Legolas tried to look repentant, but failed, causing her to smile. "We will speak no more of Velia," he announced, "We will only speak of ourselves now that we sit here on this bench."

            She raised a dark eyebrow at him. "When was this rule decreed?" she asked, defiantly.

            "From this moment on," he told her, "I am prince, after all."

            Ziendriel rolled her eyes. "Your abuse of power is overwhelming," she said, sarcastically.

            "You would do well to be pleasant to your prince," he mockingly warned her, "For it is at my discretion to return such pleasantries."

            She tried to return the gesture but soon found herself laughing. "You are incorrigible, my prince!" she laughed, pushing him away.

            Legolas smiled. "I aim to please," he said, bowing with a flourish.

            She rolled her eyes. "Enough of that!" she exclaimed, "And let us follow the rules. Now talk!" She pointed a finger at him.

            Legolas was amused by her. Never had another maiden talked to him like this before, as if they were old friends. She was relaxed and poised, but more importantly, her true form shone through clearly. He knew that the maiden that sat next to him held no secrets from him, nor played mind games that most desired to play. He found it strangely refreshing.

            "I believe I should be urging you to talk, milady," he said, "It is apparent that I know nothing of you."

            She shrugged. "What would you like to know?" she asked.

            "Tell me of your time in Rivendell," he requested, "You lived there for many years, away from your family. I would like to know of it."

            "Rivendell was my home for most of my young life," she began, "And, I loved it. Lord Elrond bestowed me with a lovely room near the waterfalls. Those were the sounds I awoke and fell asleep to. It soothed me when I missed my family." She paused for a moment, as if remembering, and sure enough, a smile found its way across her lips. "I think the sun shines brighter on Rivendell than Mirkwood. Each day that I awoke, the sun made it appeared as if it was the day Rivendell was born. As if everything had bloomed for the first time."

            "It sounds wonderful," Legolas said, softly.

            She smiled. "It was," she agreed, "And, I will forever treasure Rivendell and Lord Elrond in my heart. But always, in the back of my mind, there was something missing. I felt incomplete even though I was happy."

            "You missed your family," Legolas realized. He knew the feeling. While traveling with the Fellowship he had often felt the tug homewards.

            She nodded. "Rivendell will always be a home for me," she said, "But, my true home is here in Mirkwood. My family is here and that is what makes it so." She said it so simply, but he could hear the conviction in her voice.

            Legolas smiled at her, touched by her sentiments. It was then that he remembered something. "Were you at Rivendell at the time of Elrond's Council concerning the One Ring?" he asked.

            "Yes," she answered, nodding her head, "Unfortunately, I was preoccupied with an ailing elder to have taken part in the events of that time."

            "Then I apologize for not meeting you then," he told her, solemnly.

            She laughed. "It is alright, my prince," she assured him, "I was in the background of things; where I belong and prefer." She smiled at him, letting him know that she said this with no malice. "Now, it is your turn," she added, "What of this great gift I have heard of from the Lady of the Wood. The fair Lady Galadriel?"

            At this, his eyes sparkled with life. "'Twas a bow unlike any in Mirkwood!" Legolas answered, proudly, "And a quiver of arrows as straight and true as I have ever beheld! 'Tis stronger and strung with elf hair. It truly is a grand gift."

            "It sounds wonderful!" Ziendriel murmured, trying to imagine it.

            When he glanced at her, it was as if he read her mind. "Would you like to see it?" he offered, then smiled at the hopeful twinkle in her eyes. He stood and told her, "I will be but a moment!" He left her quickly, making his way through the halls of his father's house.

            When he returned, she was just where he had left her, waiting patiently. He placed the bow into her hands and smiled at the careful way she handled it. She ran her slender fingers over the carvings in the wood and gently pulled on the string. "Beautiful," she murmured, a small smile on her lips.

            It was then that Legolas noticed her handlings of the bow. She held as one who was quite familiar with the workings of one. "Are you an archer?" he asked.

            She looked up at him, surprised. "No," she answered, giggling, "I am merely a healer wishing to be an archer." Prompted by his look of confusion, she explained, "My grandfather once told me of archery. Unfortunately, he was not able to give me formal training." She carefully handed the bow back to him.

            A sudden thought came to Legolas' mind. "Would you like to learn?" he asked, "I will be more than happy to help you."

            Hope leapt to her eyes. "I would be honored, milord!" she exclaimed, her excitement evident, "Although I do admit to being a slow learner. You may find yourself frustrated before the end of our first lesson."

            "No one excels at an art without making mistakes," he assured her, "Even I was not good until well after I begun my training."

            Ziendriel pretended to be surprised. "You?!" she exclaimed, mockingly, "No! Surely you jest, milord!"

            Legolas smirked. "You are amusing, Ziendriel," he told her, "And I do not jest about this." He paused for a moment. "I do have some business to attend to for my father, but if you will give me a few days time, I will prepare for your lessons."

            "That is very kind of you, milord," she said, sincerely, "And, I accept your offer."

            "Legolas." He told her, causing her to pause, "Call me 'Legolas' if we are to continue with your lessons." When he saw she was about to protest, he added, "I command it, Ziendriel." It was his best imitation of his father that he could muster, but only succeeded in making her laugh.

            "Very well, mi- I mean, Legolas," she agreed. He smiled at her. "Well, if that is settled, I should return to Velia," she announced, "I don't dare speculate what she will do to you if I am not back before supper."

            Legolas pretended to be horrified. "We must hurry!" he exclaimed with a comical face of fear. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along, laughing all the way.

            From the shadows of the balcony overlooking the gardens, a pair of elven eyes watched the young couple run along the path. It studied them for quite some time before turning away. "Hmm," the mysterious figure said, thoughtfully, "Interesting." 


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation of Friendship

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank ****Jacque, ****Megami, ****Satiana**** and ****pellagolloien for reviewing and your compliments! I only hope I can make the rest of this story as good as the beginning!**

****

**Chapter 4**

****

            A week had passed since Legolas had agreed to train Ziendriel, but unfortunately he was in no position to do so at the moment. The small matter of business he had told her about had taken more than just "a few days time" and he found himself hoping his new friend would understand his absence. 

            King Thranduil had sent him and his three trustworthy friends to the very edge of the eastern border of Mirkwood to investigate the rumors of a renegade band of Orcs running amuck.  It was a day and a half journey from the heart of the forest stronghold and Legolas was grateful for the companionship. Since his return from his travels some weeks ago, Legolas had found he missed his friends from the Fellowship. Lorith, Jhad and Gragoc, however, nicely filled that void in his heart.

            What he sorely wished for at the moment, amid the peaceful and comforting forest that he loved, was Ziendriel's laughter. _It would definitely be a change from the loud hacks of coughing Gragoc calls laughter, he thought to himself, smiling at a memory of Ziendriel laughing. In his mind's eye, he could see her sitting on the bench in the garden; a big smile on her face, her lips parted and the twinkling in her eyes as she playfully pushed him away. The journey had been somewhat somber thus far (they were, after all, trying to investigate the matter inconspicuously and gaiety and laughter would not help) and he found it a bit unnerving; the sound of her laughter would be most welcome at this point._

            As usual, it was Gragoc who caught Legolas deep in thought. "You have the smile of a fool stretched across your face, Legolas," he told him, coming to sit beside him at their campsite, "Care to share your amusing thoughts with the rest of us?"

            Legolas, who was relaxing with his back against a trunk of a tree, averted his eyes. "Not especially, Gragoc," he replied, staring straight ahead. He kept his face expressionless, hoping he would just drop it.

            But, it was Jhad who was able to break through to his thoughts. "You're thinking of Ziendriel!" he nearly exclaimed, but caught himself just in time. It would not be good if the rumors of Orcs were true and their position given away thanks to an outburst of conversation.

            Legolas looked at him in surprise. How had he known? He settled back against the tree. "Perhaps," he murmured.

            "And what thoughts do you hold for the lady?" Lorith asked, a grin forming on his face.

            "If truth be told," Legolas replied, a bit annoyed, "I was just thinking of how I prefer the sound of her laughter to the hacks and coughs you three emit to show your amusement!"

            Lorith pretended to be offended. "Do you not think my laughter to be melodious as the twinkling stars above?" he asked, batting his eyes dramatically. Gragoc and Jhad laughed, softly.

            Legolas chuckled. "I do not pretend to understand how twinkling stars can be melodious," he said, chucking a smooth rock at his friend, "Nor do I think that your laughter brings joy to my ears."

            Lorith easily caught the stone in his hand. "Seemly so, my friend," he said, "I am no match for Lady Ziendriel!" He grinned again.

            "How goes your quest for a place in her heart?" Gragoc asked, curiously.

            Legolas shrugged. "I am no closer to understanding her immunity to me than when I first started," he answered, "She is like a great riddle; the harder you try to solve it, the more questions will present themselves. She is curious."

            "But, in the meantime?" Jhad questioned.

            Legolas smiled. "She is great company," he answered, "She hides nothing from me and therefore I feel as if I am able to trust her with my own secrets. She uses no guile when we are together and I am able to relax and enjoy myself much in the same way when I am in your company." He paused for a moment and smiled again. "It is her laughter that draws me to her. Have you heard her laugh? It is contagious. With it, she makes my cares fly away; I can forget myself, clear my head and just be Legolas of Mirkwood. I do not think any prince has had that luxury. But I…I have. To have a friend such as Ziendriel Yalith is truly a blessing."

            Gragoc's eyebrows rose so sharply, they almost disappeared into his hairline. "'Friend'?" he repeated, disbelievingly, "You describe her as 'friend'?" He looked incredulously at him.

            Legolas turned puzzled eyes to him. "Yes," he answered, bewildered, "How would you describe her?"

            Before Gragoc could reply, Jhad cut in, "Newfound friendship is always a great gift. Do you not agree, Gragoc?" He looked pointedly at him, who immediately closed his mouth.

            Legolas looked at his friends, not understanding their sudden strange behavior. He stood and announced, "I will make one more sweep of the border. I will be back shortly." He threw them one last glance, thoroughly bewildered, then walked off.

            "Fool!" Gragoc hissed to Jhad, "It is clear the poor boy is in love!"

            "What good would it do when he does not know it himself?" Jhad hissed back, "Did you not see his confusion when you suggested otherwise? He has found a good friend and he is content with that! Let him be!"

            "I agree, Gragoc," Lorith cut in, "If our prince is meant to be with this lady, then it will happen with or without our help. Truth be told, I have never seen Legolas this happy or relaxed when talking of a maid. Leave them be."

            Gragoc opened his mouth to argue, then shut it after a moment. "Why do you choose to be sensible now?" he grumbled to Lorith. His friend just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations, Part I

**Chapter 5**

****

            Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, sat quietly at the desk in his private chambers, studying the parchments laid out before him. They were maps of his kingdom, recently redrawn solely for the purpose of the change his land had undergone during the Dark Time of War. Orcs had at one time overrun his beautiful forest, killing everything they touched. When the One Ring had been destroyed, Mirkwood had almost been reduced to a barren wasteland.

            With help from his council, a great undertaking of rebuilding their home had begun. There first task was to run all the remaining Orcs from the forest, an accomplishment that took just over a year. The next was repairing the land: tilling the soil, planting tree saplings and brush. And with the love only the Elves could possess for their land, everything had grown back beautifully.

            There were still threats of evil in Middle-Earth, but Thranduil tried not to worry so much about them. Instead, he sent parties to investigate before planning any course of action if needed.

            His son, Legolas, was on such a mission. Having only returned from his long travels, Thranduil had been hesitant to send him along with his band of friends. But, logic had prevailed and he knew that Legolas, as one of his best warriors, would thoroughly investigate the claims and quickly report back to him with the efficiency of any army command. His son was his pride and joy and he could not think of a time Legolas had ever disappointed him.

            Thranduil sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _Except for the time he vowed never to marry, he thought, chuckling to himself, remembering that day clearly. Legolas had 'come of age' five hundred years prior and had finally acknowledged the strange affect he had on the maidens in Mirkwood. With a large grin, he had told his father that he much preferred the company of several maids to just one. "Especially," he had added, rather cheekily, "If they insist on competing for my attention." Thranduil could not remember if he had laughed or shouted that day, but he knew he laughed now._

"Your Highness?" The voice from the doorway broke into his thoughts, halting his laughter. He turned to see his Chief Counselor standing in the doorway, waiting patiently.

"Ah, Jerec!" he told him, "Come in! Come in!" He stood from his chair and ushered him in. "I was just reminiscing. Forgive an old fool his sentimental tendencies."

His counselor, his most trusted confidant (besides Legolas), stepped further into the chamber and took the seat across from his king. "All good, I hope?" he asked.

"Of course, of course," Thranduil replied. He and Jerec had been friends since their elfling years and could never lie to one another. Their bond was much like that between brothers and it was evident to those who were able to witness the old friends together.

"I called you here as a friend, not as my counselor," Thranduil explained, once he seated himself back down, "There is a matter that I would like to discuss with you without listening ears."

Jerec leaned over, clearly interested. "And, what would this matter be, milord?" he asked, curiously.

"Our children," Thranduil answered, simply.

Jerec was puzzled. "Our children?" he repeated, "You speak of your Legolas and my Ziendriel?" When the king nodded, he asked, "What of them?"

"I do not know if you are aware of the fact that your daughter and my son have been spending time in one another's company," Thranduil replied, coolly, "Or so I've been told."

Immediately, Jerec became nervous. "A-And?" he inquired, quite nervously. He did not like the way his friend was apparently reacting to the news of their children together. Although the blood of nobility ran through his veins, he was nowhere near the royalty that his friend possessed. And the importance of Prince Legolas marrying an elf maiden of the same station was greatly impressed.

"I am merely wondering your thoughts on the matter," Thranduil answered with a shrug. He looked at his friend, suddenly noticing the sheen sweat on his brow. "Are you ill, Jerec?" he demanded, "What makes you sweat so?"

"I fear I cannot lie to you, milord," Jerec answered, "Even if it means earning your wrath." He lightly mopped his brow.

"'Earning my wrath..'" Thranduil repeated. Understanding dawned on his face and he roared with laughter. "No, no, no, my friend!" he exclaimed, "I am not displeased at the news! Truly!"

At this, Jerec exhaled loudly; he hadn't noticed holding his breath. "Forgive me, old friend!" he said, a bit sheepishly, "I should not have assumed."

Thranduil laughed once again laughed. "It is alright," he said, "Though it is amusing." He chuckled and murmured something to himself. He looked to his dearest friend and added, "But really, what say you of this information?"

"They are great friends," Jerec answered, after a moment's thought, "At least that is what I understand from the little information Ziendriel gives me. She says they are simply friends who enjoy one another's company."

"Friends," the king murmured, once again stroking his beard, thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose so…" He suddenly fell deep in thought, his eyes staring through the top of his desk.

Jerec recognized that look. It was the same Thranduil had gotten in their youth, right before getting them into one of their disastrous adventures. "What are you planning, Thranduil?" he demanded, "That familiar glint is in your eye!"

At this, the king smiled a smile of mischief. "Nothing, my friend," he answered, "Nothing at all, if our children are as intelligent as we believe them to be." He winked conspiratorially at him.

Jerec glared at him. He knew the wheels in his friend's head were turning; he could almost hear them. Despite his reassurances of no plans, Jerec knew Thranduil better than he thought. And, he was sure that whatever he _was planning—like the adventures of their childhood—would certainly backfire in his face._

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Elyse Silverstream demanded, turning away from the mirror that hung on the wall over her vanity. She glared at the elf maiden sitting on her bed, her head lowered down, her hair flipped over her head as she brushed the long locks that fell to the floor. 

At the annoyance in her friend's voice, the maid flipped her head back over and proceeded to brush her hair off to one side. "I said, I have some interesting news to share with you," Adrianna Roseleaf said, ignoring the glare Elyse was giving her, "It is about the prince."

At this, Elyse's fair features lit with delight. For as long as she could remember, her heart had always belonged to Legolas, and she suspected it always would be. If she could only get him to notice her! _You would think that would be easy! She thought to herself, __Father is one of the king's counselors. __Surely the prince would know me by association! She pushed the thought aside and went quickly to sit with her friend on the bed._

Adrianna swallowed hard. "Well, perhaps it is not exactly the news you would like to hear," she admitted, slowly, and immediately felt bad when the delight began to fade in her friend's blue eyes.

"Is it really that bad?" Elyse asked, her mind immediately bombarded with horrible thoughts.

"Well, is seeing him with another maiden count as 'bad news'?" Adrianna returned.

At this, Elyse's eyes darkened with anger. "It was that Ariel Yalith, wasn't it?" she screamed, "Ooh, that scheming little she-Orc!" She stood from the bed and began to pace her bedroom floor, muttering as she went along.

Adrianna quickly shook her head. "If it was Ariel, it would make sense!" she said, trying to calm her friend down, "But it was not Ariel I saw him in the gardens with."

The other maiden's eyes clouded. "Who else is there that could grab the attention of Prince Legolas?" she demanded, "I seeAriel as my only competition!"

Adrianna inwardly groaned_. Humility was never her strong point, she thought. In fact, it was comments like this from Elyse that made her wonder why she remained friends with the sharp-tongued witch. __Better to be at her side than in her path, her brain screamed at her, and she agreed. Aloud, she said, "You will not believe it, for I did not when I saw it. It was Ariel's older sister, Ziendriel!"_

Elyse ceased her pacing, her face registered with shock. Then, she began to laugh. She laughed for what seemed like an eternity before she stopped to daintily wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Oh, you are the deceiver, Adri!" she exclaimed, smiling as she mopped up her pretty face with a silk handkerchief, "I felt threatened for a moment, but no more. Not when I know the prince would never waste a single moment with someone as boring as Ziendriel Yalith." She smoothed down her dress, then frowned prettily. "Ariel, on the other hand.." she trailed off.

            Adrianna sighed and watched as Elyse returned to her vanity. A smile began to grow across her face as a wicked thought entered her head: _Should I tell her that I witnessed **two encounters between Legolas and Ziendriel? Surely the prince would not waste two moments of his life on Ziendriel! She glanced at her friend and stifled a giggle.**_

            _No, I'll save it for a rainy day._


	6. Chapter 6: Conversations, Part II

**A/N: This is a continuation of the previous chapter. All the following conversations happened on the same day as the ones in Chapter 5. It's a continuation of the day. J**

**Chapter 6**

****

            Velia huddled in a corner of the House of Healing with another Healer by the name of Sima. They both watched with sharp eyes as Ziendriel walked across the room and into one of the private rooms, carrying a basket of linens with her. Once they were sure the younger Healer was out of hearing range, they resumed their conversation.

            "What think you of this 'friendship'?" Sima whispered, her eyes on watch, "There are many opinions and speculations being spoken around in the main hall."

            Velia shrugged. "I do not know," she whispered back, "The young one does not seem affected by it. She maintains they are just good friends."

            "I disagree," Sima said, "Friendship is not all that they share. I may be older, but I can see just as well as the next youngling! There is more to this friendship than both Ziendriel and the prince know or want to see!"

            "She seems happy enough," Velia commented, then quickly pretended to be counting washcloths when the elf-maiden in question walked back into the room, "They compliment one another very well: she teaches him to break from his oft seriousness, while he gives her the confidence to try new adventures," she whispered.

            Sima hummed under her breath. "She could happier," she returned, smoothing down the tablecloth on the nearby table, then rearranging the flowers that sat in a vase atop it.

            A giggle drifted from across the room. "Conspiracy, sweet ladies," Ziendriel called, letting them know she was not oblivious to their sneaky tactics, "Is not permitted!" She playfully wagged her finger at them, as a mother would to a naughty child. She giggled harder when both Healers blushed.

            As in the House of Healing, the topic of debate was the same in the kitchens of the main hall. Ortho, the main cook, was busily preparing the evening meal while all of his help worked around him in a frantic pace.

            "Now, do not misunderstand me," he said, loudly for those nearest to him to hear over the noise of the kitchen, "I am fond of the Lady Ziendriel. But, she is not for the prince. They are too different!" He dumped a handful of vegetables into a bucket of cool water to wash them.

            Several of the chambermaids shook their heads. "Then why do we always see them laughing and smiling at one another in the gardens? " Silv, a dark haired elf with large brown eyes, challenged. Several of the other servants nodded in agreement, while others were surprised by the news.

            "Oh, friends they may be!" Ortho shot back, "But that is where it ends. There will be no romantic interludes for our lovely Ziendriel!" There was no malice in his voice, just fact. He had known the Lady Yalith since the day she'd been born and no one—except for her pa—was fonder of her than him. But, he knew his Ziendriel and he knew that her place was not beside the prince, in the forefront. The young one preferred the shadows were she was comfortable not to be seen.

            "You have seen them?" Another chambermaid demanded of Silv, excitedly.

            Silv nodded. "Twice," she answered, dramatically holding up two of her fingers. A buzz of excited chatter exploded in the already noisy kitchen and Ortho decided it was enough.

            "Alright, back to work!" he yelled, clapping his hands loudly, "No more gossip! We will all just have to wait and see where the path will take our Prince and Lady! Move it!"

            With several groans and sighs, the servants of the kitchens of King Thranduil, reluctantly went back to work.

            In the House of Lord Jerec, chaos was exploding. His youngest daughter, Ariel was unhappy. And when she was unhappy, no one in the house would be otherwise. At the moment, the youngest member of the Yalith family was pacing the floor of the front hall, wringing her hands and muttering things under her breath. She was frowning, but quite beautifully so, her blue eyes bright with confusion and worry. Not one hair on her golden head was out of place, neither a fold on her dress undone. She was beautiful, if not anxious, but her mother stared helplessly at her all the same.

            "Do calm down, sweetheart!" Lilia Yalith exclaimed, "It will do you no good to keep with this emotion!"

            Ariel stomped her foot, despite being over two thousand years old. "I will not!" she exclaimed, "How can I when this vexes me so?" She wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself tightly. Tears began to fill her eyes and Lilia ran quickly to her to comfort her.

            "Oh, my daughter!" Lilia whispered, "I do wish you would not allow this to trouble you so."

            "I-I don't understand," Ariel whispered back, completely flabbergasted, "How could this be?" She sounded so confused and bewildered, her mother could only shake her head in pity.

            In truth, when Ariel's friend Elyse had arrived and "accidentally" let it slip about seeing the prince and Ziendriel in the gardens, Lilia had been quite pleased. Her eldest daughter had spent far too long in the shadows and now was the time for her to step forth. She did not know if there was any truth to these meetings that the prince was having with her daughter, but Lilia was sure it would be the nudge that Ziendriel needed to leave the shadows and background behind.

            _Ariel will recover, she thought, stroking her younger daughter's hair, __She__ always does. Now, at this moment, she may be hurt that the prince has apparently chosen her "plain-looking" sister—Lilia giggled at this absurd term for she thought Ziendriel beautiful; not so much so as Ariel, but enough—__over her, but she will soon forget and move on. She always does. But, now is the time for Ziendriel!_

_            "Oh, my darling!" she exclaimed, when fresh new tears began to fall down Ariel's smooth cheeks, "Hush now. Everything will be alright."_


	7. Chapter 7: Has Everyone Gone Crazy?

**Chapter 7**

            Ziendriel quietly made her way along the path that led to the main hall, trying to enjoy the beauty that surrounded her. It was a lost cause, however, for she could not focus on anything but the emotions that churned within her heart. She did not know the heart could feel so many conflicting emotions at once and found that she did not like the way it tightened at the onslaught. 

            She thought of the disappointment she felt every time she thought of Legolas and his sudden departure. He had warned her of course of his leave, but she had thought he would have given her word of his return, so she might have had a timeframe of when her lessons would begin. But, no word had come, nor after the first or second week he had left. She felt disappointed, hurt and foolish all in one heartbeat and she desperately wished for a distraction—anything would do—to give her a moment's peace.

As she climbed the steps carved of stone and entered the front hall, she soon discovered that her wish would be granted. The servants that were there in the hall stopped as they spotted her, an attention so sudden that Ziendriel found her steps faltering. A chambermaid that had just come from the staircase off to the left of the arched entry stopped where she was, and upon seeing Ziendriel, bent down to whisper something to maid scrubbing the floor. The maid's hands stilled and her eyes found their way to Ziendriel's.

            "_'Quel amrun, (Good morning)" she greeted, hesitantly. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, but found no response. Both maids just stared at her, their eyes wide with something akin to awe. _

            She then turned away and found one of the male servants off to the side of the hall, mirroring the actions of the maids. He stood there, his hands loosely clasped before him, his eyes wide and unblinking at her. "_Quel__ amrun," she tried again, slowly walking towards him. She was disappointed when he merely bowed his head and murmured something unintelligible as she passed._

            Ziendriel's brow furrowed in thoughtfulness, contemplating the strange reactions the servants had displayed. She glanced back and frowned when she saw that the three were now huddled together and obviously whispering about her. _That is odd, she thought to herself, continuing her way down the hall, __I wonder if I have my dress on backwards or a smudge of dirt on my face…again! She slightly shook her head at the thought of those embarrassing moments._

            She pushed her thoughts aside as she entered the kitchens, but was once again met by silence. Just moments before, the kitchen had been a bustle of noise: pots and pans clanging, the fires sizzling, the chatter and orders among the servants. All that, however, stopped once the door swung close and everyone turned to stare at her. For a moment, Ziendriel felt a flicker of fear rise in her throat and she swallowed hard. Several pairs of eyes were staring at her with expressions much like those of the maids in the hall, and it was beginning to unnerve her.

            Fortunately, Ortho sensed her anxiety and put her at ease with a mighty jolly, "How fares the lovely Lady Ziendriel?" He quickly wiped his hands on the cloth nearest to him and walked over to her, warmly hugging her.

            "I am fine, Ortho," she answered, glancing at the others apprehensively. She stared him straight in the eyes and asked, "_Naa__ rashwe? (Is there trouble?)"_

            The slightly plump elf shook his head. "Nay, _lirimaer__, (No, lovely one)" he answered, throwing pointed looks to his workers, "__Mankoi__? (Why?)"_

            She studied his face carefully, but was interrupted when she realized the noise and activity in the kitchen had returned, although there were some who threw her an occasional glance. She looked back at him, then handed him a roll of parchment. "Velia has a recovering patient in her care," she explained, "She would like these dishes prepared for him and sent down to the House at mealtimes."

            Ortho glanced at the list and nodded. "Easy enough," he murmured. He rolled the paper back up and tucked it into his pockets. He saw Ziendriel glancing curiously around. "You have caused quite the stir here in the main hall," he told her, quietly.

            She turned confused eyes to him. "Me?" she asked, "I do not understand."

            "There has been…talk of you and the prince," he explained, tactfully, "Some of the servants claim they have seen the two of you in the gardens."

            At this Ziendriel was shocked. People were _talking about __her! The thought hit her like a falling boulder, knocking the wind from her. She suddenly felt ill, imagining all the eyes of everyone in the main hall boring into her body. She swooned a bit and grabbed onto the counter to steady herself._

            "Milady, are you ill?" Ortho immediately asked, concerned. He rushed forward, but stopped when she vigorously shook her head.

            "I-I just need some air," she answered, shakily. She rubbed her head. "I will take my leave now. I thank you, Ortho." She quickly kissed his cheek and just as quickly left the room.

            "Poor dear," he murmured, watching her go, "She truly does not do well upfront." He sighed and shook his head before turning back to his work.

            Ziendriel made her way through the tunnel that connected to her father's house from the main hall, her breathing quick. She concentrated on moving her feet as fast as she could, thinking of the comfort her room would soon provide. In the lightly lit tunnel so could see the door up ahead that opened up into the front hall of her home and quickened her step.

            Stepping onto the hardwood floor, she quietly closed the door behind her. Her encounter in the main house had left her shaken and she did not wish to see to anyone, much less speak to them. She just wanted to lock herself within her bedroom and bury her head under her pillow!

            She was just passing the staircase mid point when she hear a voice behind her say, "Ziendriel, may I have a word?" She silently sighed and turned around. Ariel stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring curiously at her older sister.

            "Yes, what is it, sister?" Ziendriel asked, meeting her at the bottom step. Truthfully she was in no mood for one of Ariel's emotional and passionate outbursts, which she could see was on the way; the look in her little sister's eyes told her so.

            "I am having trouble understanding this," Ariel answered, thoroughly confused, "I-I do not understand how Prince Legolas has chosen to spend time with you instead of I. It completely goes against my logic and leaves me baffled!"

            Ziendriel sighed. "I am just as confused by this as you are, Ariel," she told her, "But, I have no answers to give you."

            Ariel glanced at her. "Perhaps…Perhaps" she murmured, "You could tell me how you were able to catch his eye?" She looked to her with such hope that Ziendriel had to smother her smile.

            Instead, she said aloud, "I truly do not know, dear one. He came upon me while I was in the gardens enjoying its beauty." Her mind wandered back to that day and she smiled at the memory of Legolas scaring her upon his approach.

            Ariel stared at her curiously, noticing her smile. Her eyes darkened with anger. "Fine! Do not tell me!" she screamed, "But you are a fool to think that Legolas would have any interest in _you!" She brushed past her on the stairs and stomped up to her room._

            Ziendriel stared after her, shocked. Never had Ariel spoken such harsh words to her! She hoped in her now aching heart that her sister did not mean any of it, for it would bring her much sorrow to know her sister thought such despairing thoughts of her. She heavily sat down on the bottom step, heaving a great sigh.

            It was then that her mother entered the hall and curiously looked at her. "Was that Ariel I heard screaming?" Lilia asked, concerned.

            Ziendriel nodded, miserably. "She thinks I am keeping the prince for myself," she explained, "She says I am a fool to think such thoughts. Perhaps she is right," she added with another sigh.

            Lilia smiled and went to sit down next to her. "And do you entertain such thoughts, my daughter?" she asked, gently.

            Ziendriel furiously shook her head. "No!" she exclaimed, vehemently, "Though I do not confess to know what the bond is between the prince and I, it confuses me! The only word I am able to use to describe it is 'friend', but I don't think it is the right word. But to those boundaries do my thoughts extend; nothing more."

            "Perhaps," Lilia murmured, absently smoothing down the skirt of her daughter's dark green dress. Her hands then moved to the strands of black silk that was Ziendriel's hair and carefully unknotted the tangles she found. "Dear, please allow me to run a comb through your hair!" she pleaded, finding more and more tangles.

            Ziendriel wanted to scream. She jumped to her feet, the tears of frustration threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "What is the matter with everyone?" she cried, looking accusingly at her mother, "The servants in the main hall whisper and point at me like I am some sort of object to look upon; Ariel is accusing me of enchanting the prince; Father watches me with the eyes of a hawk; and you are constantly primping me, as if I must impress an important guest due any moment!"

            Lilia stood before her daughter. "I apologize, dear one," she said, gently, "I do not mean to upset you." She cupped her chin in her hand and raised her chin so she could see into her troubled eyes.

            A lone tear slid down her cheek. "No, it is I who should apologize, Mother," Ziendriel offered, somberly, "I do not know what came over me." When her mother smiled compassionately at her, she felt her spirits rise a bit. Decisively, she announced, "I fear I need more air. Perhaps a walk will clear my head."

            Lilia kissed her on the forehead, having to go on tip toe to do so, for Ziendriel had inherited her father's height was almost a head taller. "Go along, daughter," she encouraged, "I will be here if you need me." She turned and with a last smile, disappeared into the kitchens.

            Ziendriel sighed, rubbing her temples as she did so. "I need everyone to stop staring at me, is what I need!" she muttered, staring at the front door. Resignedly, she walked over and opened it, peeking out. There did not seem to be anyone nearby and she felt her clenched heart relax. 

With a deep breath she stepped outside before her mind could tell her feet to run far, far away. 


	8. Chapter 8: Walk In The Forest

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who have been keeping up with this! I really appreciate your reviews!**

****

**Chapter 8**

****

            After leaving her home to clear her head, Ziendriel immediately made her way to the House of Healing. As she expected when she walked in, there were no patients other than the one Velia had requested meals for. She sought out her elder and quietly motioned her into a corner.

            "Yes, child," Velia said, joining her, "What is it?"

            Ziendriel kept her eyes averted, fearful that she would once again begin to cry. "I have some business to attend to, Velia," she answered, softly, "I do not know when I will return. I ask that I be excused from my duties for the rest of the day."

            Velia eyed her suspiciously. The child's demeanor had changed considerably from before, when she had sent her to the main hall's kitchens. She no longer stood upright and proudly, but with drooped shoulders and the beginnings of a frown. She looked as if she carried a great burden upon her, one that was not meant for her to understand. Velia decided it had to do with all the rumors that had been flying around the kingdom of late.

            Ziendriel was not aware of the scrutiny Velia looked with, nor would she have cared if she had been. All she wanted at the moment was for her to either excuse her or demand she get back to her responsibilities. Anything to distract her troubled heart!

            Finally, Velia spoke. "Of course, child," she answered, smiling softly, "Do what you need to do and return to us tomorrow. We will still be here."

            At such gentleness, Ziendriel looked up and saw the great understanding and empathy Velia held in her blue-grey eyes. It was as if the older Elf knew what her heart was feeling and could empathize. _Has __Velia__ known turmoil such as this? Ziendriel wondered__, Is that why she has built such a fortress around her heart? She did not know, but her heart sang in appreciation, and on impulse, Ziendriel hugged her._

            Velia was surprised at the action, her eyes growing wide. It took her a moment, but in the end, she hugged her back. "Now, go," she commanded, nodding her head towards the door. When the girl hesitated, she softly laughed. "Go now before I change my mind about granting your leave!" she jested.

            Ziendriel offered her a small smile, then bowed slightly. She turned on her heel and quickly left, the eyes of all Healers on her. Velia sighed. "Poor child," she murmured, shaking her head.

            The path to the garden stood directly before her. Ziendriel stared at it for a moment, then shook her head. Once she had left Velia, her feet had started to move towards the path before she realized where she was going. She had stopped and had followed the trail with her eyes, but instead of bringing her heart joy at the sight of the beautiful grounds of the gardens, she felt the unwanted tightening in her chest.

            Off in the distance, she could see the bench where she and the prince had met not once, but twice, and felt her heart scream in protest. "Foolish, girl!" she muttered to herself, "Why do you insist on torturing yourself with unmet hopes? To actually think that the prince of Mirkwood would actually befriend you!" She stared at the bench once more, then turned to her left.

            The forest lay open to her, its greenery calling to her. She paused and listened with her ears and heard the rushing of the stream and bird songs from within. She felt her heart relax at these sounds and knew it was to the forest that she must go. She would still be within the protective boundaries of Mirkwood, so she knew it was not a foolish decision. During and after the Dark Time of the One Ring, King Thranduil had ordered his borders secured and watched and his guards had not failed him. All those within its walls were safe, and Ziendriel knew it.

            She followed her heart and walked into the forest, her step light and her head up. She walked slowly, as to savor the smells and sounds that drifted her way, and took in the scene that lay before her. The great trees of Mirkwood towered above her, robed in their royal hues of brown and green; pledging her protection with their sturdy trunks and stalwart branches. 

She stopped before one and closed her eyes. In her mind she could see the great giant before her, its branches reaching high into the sky, and concentrated on the image. She could hear the gentle rustle of its leaves as the forest air brushed past, hear the soft groan its trunk gave as it swayed. She deeply inhaled and smiled at the aroma of rich earth and wood tickling her nose. With her eyes still closed, she sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around her body.

"What have we here?" a light and melodious voice asked.

Ziendriel felt her body stiffen and her eyes snapped open. She quickly turned around and nearly gasped when she saw who had spoken.

Legolas looked surprised when she turned to him, then smiled down at her from the saddle of his horse. Without looking at them, he told his companions, "See? I told you it was no Orc who had wandered into our forest; just the lovely Ziendriel enjoying the beauties of her home." He chuckled.

Ziendriel noticed the surprised looks the prince's three companions had on their faces as they looked upon her. Regrettably, she felt her heart tighten again and quickly bowed her head. "Greetings, milord," she said, softly. She curtseyed, but kept her eyes fixed to the ground.

"_That is Ziendriel?" Lorith whispered to Gragoc, his eyes staring at the maiden before them. Why, she was not plain-looking at all! Granted, she was not of her sister's caliber of beauty, but beauty she did hold. At this realization, Lorith slightly frowned. __Jhad will never let me forget that he was right about this maiden! he thought, quite grumpily._

Gragoc's thoughts somewhat mirrored those of Lorith. He, too, was surprised that this was the sister of the fair Ariel, but at the thought of her beauty, another broke into his mind. _No doubt our friendly wager will be more interesting than anticipated!_

The last of the companions, Jhad was not thinking on the apparent beauty of the maiden. He was thinking that she was looking quite uncomfortable in their presence.

At her silence and refusal to look at him, Legolas was beginning to think the same thing. "Ziendriel?" he questioned, then repeated himself when she did not acknowledge him.

Reluctantly, she looked up, but did not look at him. Instead she fastened her eyes to the tree visible just behind his left shoulder. "Yes, milord?" she asked, with all the politeness she could muster. She hated the way her voice trembled slightly.

Legolas became troubled by this. _Why will she not look at me? He thought, __And__ why so formal? "Ziendriel, is something the matter?" he asked, dismounting his horse and coming to stand before her._

_Why must he say my name so? Like a note of a song? "N-Nothing, milord," she answered quickly, as she took the tiniest step back. _

He noticed her shrink away from him and frowned. "Gragoc," he called, keeping his eyes on her, "Take my stead back to the stables. Lorith, Jhad, go with him."

"As you wish," all three answered. Gragoc took the reigns of the prince's horse and began to lead her away. Lorith followed immediately, but Jhad hesitated for a moment.

_She truly is uncomfortable, he thought, __She is not swooning like the other maidens would no doubt be at this point. I wonder why? He was not able to answer the question as he noticed Legolas looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. Jhad took the hint and urged his horse to follow the others._

            Ziendriel miserably watched them leave. _He has no need to do this! She thought__, His friends have left and he has no audience to convince of our supposed friendship. I saw the surprised look when he realized it was me; he probably thought he would never set eyes upon me ever again!_

            Legolas stared at her, seeing her struggling with her thoughts. "Will you walk with me, Ziendriel?" he asked, holding out his hand in the same manner he had in their previous meeting, "I feel we need to talk."

            At this, she looked ready to bolt like a frightened horse. _This is where he tells me he did not mean for me to take him so seriously about the archery lessons and that a prince such as himself does not have the time to converse with someone like me, she thought, __But__ I will not cry when he does so! I have had worst things said to me without a single tear shed and I will not cry over him, er, this! Aloud, she said, "Very well, milord. Where shall we venture?"_

            Legolas frowned at such formality, especially from someone as carefree as she. It did not suit her. "The gardens?" he suggested, "I fear our bench has greatly missed us." He smiled, hoping to receive one in return. He was disappointed.

            Ziendriel felt her heart lurch. _Our bench? "No!" she yelled, startling him. She blushed at her outburst. "I-I mean no," she added quickly, "The forest has captured my attention and I loathe to leave it at the moment, milord." __It will not feel as constricting as the gardens and the servants will not be able to spy on us out here, she mused._

            "Very well," he answered, then took her hand. He frowned again when she immediately pulled it back from his grasp. "Ziendriel, what is the matter?" he demanded, almost impatiently, "And why must you be so formal? I thought we agreed that we were just 'Ziendriel' and "Legolas'. What has changed?"

            She shifted on her feet, her eyes downcast. "I am merely acting accordingly, milord," she answered, refusing to look at him, "To do so otherwise would not be respectful."

            He firmly grabbed her by the arm and raised her eyes to his. "Are we not friends, Ziendriel?" he asked, "Cannot friends call one another by their given names?"

            She looked at him for a moment, then tore her eyes away. She did not struggle in his grasp, but she was not relaxed either. The blood was pounding furiously in her ears and she feared her heart would burst forth from her chest.

            Legolas studied her, taking in her demeanor. Her disposition had changed since he had last seen her and it troubled him greatly as to why. He finally let go of her, deep in thought. And then, it occurred to him. "You did not get my message!" he exclaimed, his eyes full of understanding.

            Ziendriel's head snapped up and she focused confused eyes on him. "What message?" she asked.

**FLASHBACK**

            _"Depa!"__ Legolas called from within his bedchambers, "Depa! Come!"_

_            At the sound of her master's voice, the servant girl rushed into his room. She found him sitting at his desk, sealing a small roll of parchment with his father's crest. "Yes, milord?" she asked, with a curtsey._

_            "Please deliver this to Lady Ziendriel, Lord Jerec's daughter," the prince requested, "It is a matter of importance that she receives this immediately." He handed it to herand then added, "I do not know how long I will be absent, but this must be delivered. Understand?"_

_            Depa nodded. "Yes, milord," she answered._

_            Legolas smiled at her. "Good," he said, "Now help me find my cloak."_

_            She glanced around his well-kept room and spotted his cloak. It had fallen down behind the chair near his door. She walked over to it, and upon sitting the parchment on the chair, picked up the article of clothing. "Here it is, milord," she said, walking back to him. She quickly helped him fasten it around his shoulders._

_            "Thank you, Depa," he said with another smile, before striding towards the door, "Please remember Lady Ziendriel's message!" He disappeared through the doorway._

_            She walked over to the chair and was just about to grab the roll when another servant came rushing in, nearly colliding with her. "Tiri, what is the matter?" she demanded, seeing the look of terror on the other girl's face._

_            "M-Mouse!" she stammered, her eyes fearful, "In th-the king's r-room! Under th-the b-bed!" She clutched her friend's arm._

_            Depa fought the urge to laugh. Instead, she patted the girl's arm. "Come, Tiri," she soothed, "We will get one of the men to dispose of it for you." She ushered the girl out of the room and shut the door behind them._

_            The wind from the closing door blew across the light paper, causing it fall off the chair. It rolled a few feet until it stopped under the prince's armoire, clearly out of sight._

_            A few moments later, Depa returned to the room and walked over to the prince's desk. "Was there something else I was supposed to do?" she asked herself. Glancing around, she found nothing out of place, but the nagging at the back of her head continued. She stood deep in thought for the longest moment, then threw her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, I can't remember! Perhaps it will come back to me if I do not think about it." And with that, she walked out of the room._

**END FLASHBACK**

            "Depa must have forgotten," Legolas said, once he had explained, "Or may have gotten sidetracked. I will have to speak to her about this."

            Ziendriel's eyes widened. "Is she in trouble?" she asked, timidly. If there was one thing she disliked more than the spotlight, it was getting others into trouble.

            Legolas chuckled. "No, Ziendriel," he replied, "She is not in trouble. Depa is a very good, very loyal servant. It is some of the other servants that I worry about."

            Despite herself, she smiled. "I am glad," she said.

            "Then, we are friends?" he asked, hopefully. He looked to her with such pleading that she laughed.

            "If that is what we are, then yes," she answered, "We are friends." She smiled reassuringly at him.

            He returned the smile, although curiously. "What would make you think otherwise?" he asked.

            Her smile faltered a bit at the memory of the servants, then her sister. "I just thought that you-" she abruptly stopped when she realized what she had been about to say. _Oh, yes, Ziendriel. Go ahead and tell the prince that you thought him shallow enough not to befriend you because you are not pretty enough! Idiot! "Never mind," she said, blushing._

            Legolas laughed. "You are curious, Ziendriel!" he told her, making her blush harder, "I do not know if that is a good trait for an archer to have." The teasing light was back in his eyes.

            She was surprised. "You still wish to teach me?" she asked, and this time it was she who looked hopeful.

            "Why would I not?" he asked, "I gave you my word."

            She smiled happily at him, her troubles now far from her mind. "Oh, thank you, Legolas!" she exclaimed, then did something totally unexpected.

            She hugged him.

            For less than a heartbeat, Legolas was shocked, but soon found it replaced with a more pleasant feeling: happiness. He laughed and gently hugged her back, his arms tight around her waist.

            Ziendriel's eyes grew wide when she felt the prince laugh, then even wider when she felt him hug her back. "Oh!" she exclaimed, releasing him, "I..I-" She looked at him then, and just as quickly, turned away.

            Legolas laughed at her discomfort. "It is alright, Ziendriel!" he exclaimed, "I am allowed a hug from a friend, am I not?"

            She blushed furiously. "Yes, well," she stammered, "I-I must go!" She turned on her heel and all but ran away from him. "Good day, Legolas!" she called over her shoulder.

            She heard his laughter follow her. "I will see you tomorrow, Ziendriel!" he called, the amusement evident in his voice, "We will begin your lessons then!" He watched her disappear along the path and chuckled once more. He began to whistle a happy tune as he made his way back to his father's house.


	9. Chapter 9: Interlude In The Woods

**Chapter 9**

            The moon rose high in the night sky, casting a soft glow on the great forest of Mirkwood. Fog weaved in and about the trees and the lulling sounds of woodland creatures drifted along the dew-covered ground. All was asleep in the great woods, except for the guards of the king and the nocturnal beings that thrived in the night.

            A lone figure quietly made its way through the fog, its cloak wrapped tightly and its hood up. It walked determinedly across the ground, its strides long and purposeful. Farther and farther away it moved from the main house of Thranduil, until the torches that lit the pathway to its front hall became as twinkling stars.

            Finally, the figure stopped before one of the great fir trees and stood near the base of its trunk. It stood, as if waiting patiently as the cool forest air whipped around. The wait was not long, as presently, it was joined by another robed figure.

            "You are late!" the first figure told its companion. The other mumbled something apologetic, causing the first to snort. "Well, I am sure you will remember next time!" it snapped.

            The second figure, distinctively shorter than the first, bowed its head, which was also covered with the hood of its cloak. "I have news, " it announced. At the other's nod, it added, "The prince knows that Lady Ziendriel did not get the message."

            The first figure laughed, which sounded devoid of pleasure. "Why should that be news?" it demanded, "That means nothing to me!"

            "The prince is no fool. He will no doubt speak to Depa."

            "Depa knows nothing!" came the sharp reply, "How will Legolas learn anything if she cannot help him? All she knows is that the message was misplaced; it worked better than I planned!"

            "It has not," the second figure returned, "Legolas has been seen in the company of the lady for the last week now. From all accounts of the servants and from my own witness, their friendship has been blossoming."

            "I care not! Legolas would never extend his feelings further for a toad such as Ziendriel! She is merely a charity case for the prince!"

            This time, the second figure chuckled. "You sound as if it is _you who needs convincing of that!" it mocked._

            The taller one growled. "You waste my time!" it snapped, "Send for me when you have more worthy news!" With a quick turn, it retreated into the fog.

            The second figure chuckled. "As you wish," it whispered, slinking back into the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10: Archery Lessons

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Our internet connection went down and so I couldn't update.**

****

**Chapter 10**

            The arrow whistled through the air and hit the target with a loud THUD! Seconds later, another arrow flew and hit the corner of the goal, bouncing off at an angle. This was followed by a groan. "What am I doing wrong?" a voice suddenly whined.

            Legolas chuckled and stepped closer to Ziendriel. She was trying to burn a hole in the target set twenty feet away, with her eyes. "You are not concentrating," he admonished, though he smiled, "You are too concerned with hitting your target."

            She arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that not the point?" she exclaimed, shoving her bow into his hands. The bow was actually Legolas'; the one that had been replaced with his gift from Galadriel.

            Again, he chuckled. "Yes and no," he answered, "If you are too concerned with your target, then your aim cannot be true, neither the release of your arrow." He handed the bow back to her. "Now, try again," he commanded.

            Ziendriel sighed and notched another arrow in. As she pulled back the string, she said, "I have been struggling with this target practice for over two months now, Legolas. I believe at this point I am to give up." She suddenly turned to him and added, teasingly, "Unless you would admit to bad instruction as justification for my obvious lack of skill?" He just gave her an amused look. "No? Then I suppose I will have to think of my own excuse," she said, pretending to sigh. She pulled the bow string back once more and took careful aim.

            "Hold," Legolas said, coming up behind her. His one arm slipped around to help steady her grasp on the bow, while the other gently captured her wrist. "You are pulling too hard," he told her softly, "See how your arm slightly trembles? Relax your grip a bit."

            She did so, but it took every ounce of strength she had; he was too near, his breath brushing against her ear. "How will I know when my grip is correct?" she asked, nervously, trying to concentrate on anything other than how close he was.

            "When sweat no longer covers your brow," came the reply, "And when your body does not tremble." His one hand came to rest on her hip and she was furious when she realized that she was indeed shaking.

            Ziendriel further relaxed her grip as well as her stance, earning a grunt of approval from him. "Now what?" she asked.

            "Close your eyes," he commanded. When she did, he moved even closer to her and leaned towards her ear. "Now imagine the target in your mind. See it before you; remember its smell, its color. Do you see it, Ziendriel?"

            She took a deep breath, then whispered, "Yes."

            Legolas smiled. "Now see the tip of your arrow," he continued, "See it as you remember your target. Find the connection between the two. See your arrow fly through the sky and implant itself into the target." He noticed that as he talked to her, her aim shifted a bit and her arm cocked back a bit more. "Now, release your arrow!" he told her.

            With her eyes closed, Ziendriel did so. She let out a delighted gasp upon opening them and finding her arrow embedded in the third ring from the bulls eye. "I do believe that is the closest I have ever gotten!" she exclaimed, the grin threatening to split her face.

            Legolas shared her joy. "That is excellent, Ziendriel," he told her, "You are getting better with each passing day." He bestowed upon her a smile that would rival a beaming father.

            She laughed. "You sound like my Papa!" she said, teasingly.

            "Now that is an interesting thought," a new voice announced. Both turned to see Lorith standing behind them, his infamous smirk upon his handsome face. "Tell me, Ziendriel," he said, "How fares our prince with that of your Papa?"

            She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, he does not, dear Lorith!" she answered, "As for you, well…" She deliberately trailed off and gave him a wink.

            Lorith looked at Legolas in triumphant. "Ha-ha!" he exclaimed, jesting, "You see, my friend? She prefers my fair face to yours!" He stepped forth and caught the unsuspecting girl in his arms, only to lift her off her feet and twirl her around. Ziendriel began to shriek with laughter.

            Legolas took in their antics with an annoyed smile. Perhaps it was because Lorith interrupted their lesson or the way the two had banded together to tease him, he did not know. What he did know was that he was beginning to resent the appearance of his friend and the way Ziendriel responded to him.

            "Alright," Legolas said, trying to keep his voice light, "That is enough. Lorith, put her down!" When he finally did so, he added, "We have a lesson to finish, Ziendriel."

            She pretended to pout. "Could we not stop, Legolas?" she asked, walking over to him, "The hour is nearly done and I find that I am parched." She looked to him with pleading eyes, although her mouth fought a smile.

            He looked at her long and hard, then burst into laughter. "Oh, very well!" he surrendered, lightly pushing her face away, "And decease with those eyes of yours! I believe they are your greatest weapon!"

            She looked at him, then to Lorith. "Have you paid me a compliment?" she asked, genuinely confused.

            The two Elf-lords laughed. It was times like these that her naiveté shone clearly upon her face, speaking of the inexperience she had in certain aspects in life. It was what made her so appealing to Legolas and his friends.

            While it was true that Legolas had been somewhat apprehensive of introducing Ziendriel to his friends, he did not regret it…yet. The three had taken to her at once, although he did not know if they did in genuine interest or to further along the possibilities of their wager. Legolas liked to think it was the former rather than the latter.

            Cleaning the area so it looked as when they had arrived, Ziendriel helped Legolas find her wayward arrows. She had to admit that they were becoming fewer and fewer, but it was not as little as she would like. She had learned much from Legolas during the last two months and was grateful to him everyday for keeping his word. His patience had not yet run thin with her apparent lack of skills with a bow and she hoped it held out a bit longer.

            "We will have to start in the mornings once the seasons change," Legolas was now saying, handing her the arrows that he had found, "The light will grow shorter and will not give us much time for your lessons in the evening."

            Ziendriel carefully placed the bows in the quiver he had let her borrow. "Then I will allow you the pleasure of telling Velia the reason her Healer cannot come when she is expected," she said, smirking at him

            Lorith snorted. "I fear that will be the end of our fair prince!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands dramatically to his chest.

            Legolas chuckled. "Ah, but you forget, dear Ziendriel," he told her, tapping her nose lightly with his finger, "Velia is enchanted with me."

            "As Velia herself would say," Ziendriel returned, her hands on her hips, "'Enchanted, my foot!'" The three joined in laughter.

            "What have we here?" yet a new voice asked, coming upon them, "Merrymaking? Without me? I am offended!"

            Ziendriel turned and spied Gragoc and Jhad making their way to them, then smiled happily. "Greetings, dear ones!" she exclaimed, waving. 

Legolas smiled at the genuine happiness on her face as she greeted his friends. _No, he corrected himself, __our friends __for she has quickly become a part of our circle. "Must you greet them so?" he teased, "Gragoc's head grows bigger with each endearment."_

She just laughed at him. "You, my dear prince," she teased back, "Are just jealous!" She stuck her tongue out at him, then quickly ran to the two newcomers.

He watched as she hugged both Gragoc and Jhad, frowning at the uneasiness that he suddenly felt in his stomach. It had become familiar to him and he did not like it. And it always happened when Ziendriel was present. He did not understand it.

"Why the frown, Legolas?" Lorith asked, coming to stand next to him. He followed his friend's line of vision and found it rested on Ziendriel. At the moment she was smiling warmly at Jhad. Lorith chuckled. "I see," he murmured.

Legolas looked at him, still frowning. "Pardon?" he asked. His eyes were once again drawn to the elven-maid.

"If I did not know better, my friend," Lorith said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, "I would begin to think that you do not approve of Ziendriel in our company." He smiled to himself when he saw the prince snapped his head towards him, his body jerking in surprise.

"Wh-What?" Legolas snapped, his eyes blazing.

Lorith shrugged. "I do not need to repeat myself," he answered, "For you have heard me, I am certain." He kept his eyes forward, but could sense the annoyance emanating from the prince.

"That is ridiculous!" Legolas nearly exclaimed, "She is your friend as well as mine. Why would such a thought be entertained?" He moved closer as to keep their conversation concealed from the trio a few feet away.

Lorith chuckled. "Methinks it is because you love the maiden," he answered in a melodious tone. He nearly burst into laughter when he saw the genuine shock register on the prince's face. "I see your mind does not think so, but your heart feels otherwise," he observed.

"And what know you of my heart?" The question came out more sharply than intended, but did not offend his friend.

"'Tis written upon your face," Lorith answered, grinning, "It shines in your eyes and runs through your veins. 'Tis love that I see."

Legolas shook his head. "I love Ziendriel, 'tis true," he returned, "But as a brother to a sister. She is my friend; nothing more." It was a simple answer, but to him part of it sounded hollow to his ears.

Lorith stared at him for a moment, making him uncomfortable under such scrutiny. "Jhad is right," Lorith murmured, a bit surprised, "After all this time, you still do not see it."

"What do you speak of?" Legolas demanded, his face contorted with confusion, "What is it that I do not see?"

Lorith simply chuckled in reply. "Oh, it will come when the time is right," he assured him, "The realization will hit upon you like a giant Orc slamming you into a tree. I only hope that I am able to witness it." He smiled at the increased confusion of his friend, then added, "Ah, but we will no more speak of this until that time for here comes the lovely Ziendriel to sweep me from my cares!"

Legolas turned from his friend and found the maiden stepping towards them. "What has thee frowning so, Legolas?" she asked, a bit concerned. She looked to Lorith and scolded, "Have you been tormenting once him again, Lorith?" She attempted to give him a stern look, but failed.

Lorith shook his head. "No, milady," he answered, "He has done well with that himself." He winked good-humoredly at the two of them before walking off.

"I do not understand," Ziendriel said, her forehead crinkled in thought. She turned to him.

Legolas' face mirrored her own. "Nor do I," he told her.


	11. Chapter 11: Love's Revelation

**Chapter11**

            The next morning, Legolas was up and dressed before the dawn. He knew that the morning meal would not be ready until another hour so sat at the foot of his bed, deep in contemplation. Lorith's words from the day before had haunted him through the night, making his rest less than fitful. 

            "What could Lorith have possibly meant?" he muttered to himself, deep in thought, "Would I not know if I was in love?" It troubled him greatly that he knew that it was so. After so many years of maidens openly falling at his feet, had he conditioned his logic against that of love?

            He was loved, he knew it for a fact. And not just by the maidens of the kingdom. His father held him in such high regard that Legolas could not help but feel it an honor and duty to make Thranduil proud. He could feel his mother's love, extending to him over the Sea from the Undying Lands, strong and pure, wrapping him in a protective embrace. His friends held him dear, although he knew they would not admit such fancies; he could tell by their actions. And he loved them, all of them, as they so richly deserved, because it was what made his heart whole.

            But, did he love as Lorith had suggested. This was met by no answer from himself, for his heart could not remember. Many a pretty face had caught his attention time and again, but none had held his heart. Not the way Arwen held Aragorn's. Now that was pure love if Legolas had ever seen it.

            Since the beginning of the travels of the Fellowship, Legolas had always envied the two lovers. Arwen had sacrificed immortality for Aragorn and he in turn had done everything in his power to protect her. All the blood, sweat and tears he had shed during the Dark Times had been for her, for her love. Aragorn, in his desire to keep her happy, had urged her to sail with her people across the Sea, but she had refused. Her place, she had realized, was with him: to grow old alongside him and when the time came, following him in death.

            Legolas had been awed with such a display of love that it had stirred long suppressed feelings in his heart. In his mind he could see himself in Mirkwood, a fair maiden as his wife beside him, even fairer children playing at their feet. Long before his travels had he wanted to become a father; to hold a babe, his child, within the safe embrace of his arms, protecting the innocent from the ever-changing world. To hear a child's laughter, knowing that sound as a part of you; to see a child's smile that reflected the brightness of the sun, bestowing the love only a child can give a parent.

            He wanted to be this and that of a husband. To have someone to share your life with, that truly was a blessing. To an Elf, love was not something to take lightly, for if you did have it, then you had the rest of eternity to be blessed.

            And perhaps it was because of these resurfacing emotions that he had weakened and allowed his friends to make their wagers. Love was within his grasp; he could feel it, almost taste it, it was so close. Had that been the reason why he had sought Ziendriel?

            Legolas shook his head. "She merely intrigues me," he told himself, "And rightly so. Besides, she is only a friend. Just a friend." He repeated it to himself, almost as a mantra, finally nodding his head.

            He stood from his bed and began to pace his bedchambers. "What was it that Lorith said?" he mumbled to himself. _Methinks it is because you love the maiden. The words came floating back to him, as if in a dream. He knew the words well, for his mind had tormented him through the night with them. He frowned. "Do I love, Ziendriel?" he asked himself, "More than siblings born to each other?"_

            He fell into deep thought once again. After a moment he began to mumble, "If I did, what makes it so?"

            It was his mind, his logic that answered him, attacking him with reasons that he knew by heart. He began to recite them. "She is a good friend; she keeps confidences; I am able to speak with her at a moment's notice; she understands me when I sometimes do not understand myself; she is strong and humble; and she makes me laugh." He paused at the last trait, which brought a smile to his face. Once again, he looked fondly upon the memory of her laughing…

            Then, just as quickly, he pushed the thought aside with the shake of his head. "It does not mean anything," he muttered, thinking of the list he had just created, "The same reasons could be taken as love for a friend; a good friend. It does not answer the question I desire to be answered." He heaved a heavy sigh and glanced out the window. The sun's rays were now over the horizon, awakening the forest. He could hear the sounds of the morning off into the distance. "It is clear to me that I will receive no answers this morn," he announced to the empty room, "Perhaps after the morning meal I will take a walk to clear my head."

            With that thought in his head, Legolas pulled his boots on, and with new purpose made his way down to the dining hall.

            Unbeknownst to Legolas, Ziendriel was also struggling with her thoughts. She, however, was in a better position than he, for she had admitted to herself awhile ago of her feelings for the prince: she loved him. Not as the good friend that he supposed, but as one might as a lover or spouse. Her revelation had happened on the day of her first archery lesson.

**FLASHBACK**

            _"The bow must become a part of you," Legolas explained to her, showing her the bow, "It will define part of who you are and therefore, you must never be without thought of it." He handed it to her then and watched as she carefully looked it over. After a moment he nodded. "Observe," he told her, bringing out his own bow. He turned away from her, his left hand gripping his weapon with experience, his right hand pulling the bowstring with ease. He looked every part the archer and Ziendriel smiled in admiration._

_            Legolas gently released the string and turned back to her. "Now, you," he commanded._

_            Ziendriel turned sideways, as he had shown her and positioned the bow in her hands. Unfortunately, the familiarity of it threw off her stance and hold. The bowstring slipped from her fingers, emitting a loud TWANG! She felt her ears burn as she sheepishly turned to him._

_            He was smiling as he put his own bow down on the bench. "I will help you," he offered, motioning her back into position. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. "You must be at an angle," he instructed, turning her slightly, "And stand straight; it will help with your aim and release." His hands had moved to her shoulders, gently coaxing them back. "Relax, Ziendriel," he added, teasingly, feeling her muscles tense, "I will not bite you."_

_            She just mumbled something incoherent and did as he asked. However, she found it somewhat difficult to do with him being so close. Her skin tingled from his touch and she was beginning to feel as if a million butterflies were in her stomach, fluttering to escape. She had never experienced the sensation before, but found it strangely comforting._

_            Legolas, however, did not seem to notice. He continued with his instruction, finally ending up behind her, his arms wrapped around her as he helped with her grip. "This will come to you naturally as the lessons progress," he told her softly. His mouth was now near her ear and she could feel his warm breath rush past. She suppressed a shiver._

_            Before he could notice, a high-pitched giggle broke through the air. Legolas jumped back from her as if burned, while Ziendriel quickly turned to find the source. When she did her face flushed with embarrassment._

_            Several servants were lined along one of the balconies of the front hall that overlooked the gardens, huge grins on their faces. How long they had been observing them, she was not sure._

_            Legolas chuckled. "We will find a new area tomorrow," he told her, waving to the servants. They waved back and went back to their chores. But not before throwing knowing glances back at the couple._

_            Ziendriel turned back to pick up the bow she had dropped during her surprise. "I hope I did not damage it," she mumbled, looking it over._

_            He took it from her and quickly inspected it. "It is alright, Ziendriel," he told her, "Do not worry." He handed it back to her, their fingers touching._

_            She looked up at him in surprise, wondering if he felt the same tingling in his fingers as she did in hers. Her eyes met his, but she found no recognition nor acknowledgement that he did so. Instead, she found him smiling at her and felt the flutters in her stomach once again. Her heart began to pound hard in her chest and she could feel the heat rushing to her face. A faint buzzing, as if coming from a long distance, began to ring in her ears, and she found she could nothing but stare her Legolas._

_            It dawned on her the cause of her ailments and her eyes widened in surprise. She had heard of this happening before but had never believed it; never believed it could happen to her._

_            She was in love._

**END FLASHBACK**

            "This has turned out worse than I expected!" she now muttered to herself. She began to pace the garden walkway, slowly shaking her head. "I cannot be in love with Legolas!" she mumbled, "To be so would invite humiliation and heartbreak!"

            She was not stupid; she knew that despite their friendship, the prince was accustomed to a level of beauty and grace that she did not possess. To even entertain the thought of him returning her love was to ask for his laughter. She shook her head once again, her lips pursed in a line of determination. "He must never discover the true feelings I have for him," she murmured, "I will not ruin our friendship over silly emotions on my part." She nodded then, as if sealing her conviction.

            She seemed convinced of it one moment, then dubious the next, for she sat down on a nearby bench with a heavy sigh. "But, he does not make it easy!" she said, her thoughts wandering. She thought on they way he smiled at her, the light reflecting in his eyes, brightening his handsome face; the mischief on his face as he teased her; his fingers sometimes clasping around hers during their daily walks; the hugs that were now a part of their greetings to one another.

            No, it would not be easy to suppress her feelings for the Prince of Mirkwood, but she was going to try her hardest to do so. Her sense of friendship and sanity depended on her effort.

            As if to doubt her conviction, the sky told her so by rewarding her with a sudden rainstorm.

            Legolas walked the length of the front entrance hallway, listening to the rain pour down. He loved the sound as well as the smell of water and earth, stimulating his already heightened senses. It was not unusual for the sudden rainfall, but he did not wish to be caught in one. When the Valar deemed it time for rain, it came hard and swift, with large droplets that immediately saturated anything and anyone it fell on.

            A sudden sound caught his attention, turning his eyes to the stairs that led into the gardens. He watched as a figure, completely soaked with rain, appeared at the top of the stairs. He suddenly chuckled.

            "Ziendriel?" he called, quickly walking over to her. He took in her dripping wet hair and her drenched dress with amusement. "Have you fallen into the river?" he asked, innocently.

            She brushed back her hair from her face and stuck her tongue out at him. "I was caught unsuspecting by the rain," she shot back. She shivered, then attempted to wring some of the water from the skirt of her green dress.

            "Swept up in some fantasy in your mind, no doubt!" he teased, smirking.

            She whipped a sleeve of her dress at him, the long, wet material hitting him square in the face. "Not so smug now, hmm?" she asked, laughing at his discomfort of being splattered.

            "I will get my revenge," he declared, taking a menacing step forward, making her step back. He suddenly stopped. "Some time," he added, grinning mischievously. He noticed her shiver as she rolled her eyes. "I will escort you back to your room to change," he offered, "You are shivering."

            She shook her head. "There is no need, Legolas," she said, "I will be fine." She lifted the hem of her dress and began to walk away. "Please apologize to the servants for me!" she called over her shoulder, knowing the puddles of water she left behind.

            Legolas laughed, then turned away, intent on continue his aimless walking through the halls. However, his thoughts over her safety overruled his actions and he found himself turning once again to watch her as she walked down the hall. He did not want her slipping in the puddles she made, nor tripping over her thoroughly soaked dressed.

            He watched her retreating figure slowly walking, as if trying to minimize the mess she left behind. She stopped suddenly, then turned, as if realizing his eyes upon her. When her eyes met his, she waved.

            Legolas brought his hand up to return the gesture, but found his hand frozen in mid-action. He did not realize he was doing so, for his thoughts dwelled on the maiden before him and the sight she presented . It was as if she stood in front of the sun, causing its beams to flare out behind her. Her smile was that of the brightest fire and her eyes were now the color of the greenest leaf in the forest. It was what his mind saw and he immediately understood what it meant, for it was not his mind that answered.

            It was his heart.

            _I am in love with Ziendriel! He realized, his eyes growing wide with surprise__, I am in love with Ziendriel! His mind reeled at the revelation and he suddenly felt lightheaded._

            She saw this and a look of concern crossed her face. "Are you alright?" she called.

            He nodded and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "Fine," he called back, "Now go and change before you catch your death!"

            She looked doubtful for a moment, then nodded. She waved once again before turning and disappearing down the hall.

            Legolas suddenly frowned. "I am in love with Ziendriel," he repeated, as if to convince himself, though his heart screamed it at him, "This cannot be good."


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

**A/N: Chapter 12 follows, but I first wanted to thank and address some of those faithful reviewers that have been following this story so closely.**

**Satiana****: LOL! Okay, you were right! The better description is an Ent. And Legolas is totally clueless because he's a GUY! I don't know about you, but most of the guys I've ever known have been just as (if not more) clueless!**

**pellogoien****: I've never been a big fan of those LOTR fanfics that has one of the main characters that are 1) not the same race (elves, human, etc) as his/hers love interest (from what I understand, most human/elf relationships are unusual), 2) sacrifices something important (i.e., immortality) to be with that love and 3) dies and leaves the other to be doomed to grief. I'm sure there are many good stories that have these elements, but I haven't seen or read that many. I'm a sucker for happy endings. And, as for the "bedding Ziendriel" thing, well…we'll get to that soon enough. J**

**Silmarien**** forever: Which Disney movie? Beauty & the Beast ? (I'm probably totally off!) I totally take this as a compliment because I LOVE Disney movies! Thanks!**

**Meggie****-s: "This cannot be good." Indeed.**

                  MEN!

                 Oh! I totally agree! LOL!

**Quenya****: Thanks for being "obsessed" with my story. "Ziendriel" is a name I came up with for a story I wrote in the fifth grade (she was a princess, I think).**

**Sanely Challenged: Considering you mostly read slash, thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**Jen: I'm trying hard to keep this reasonably believable; I hope I'm doing just that!**

**Nessie****: I'm a sucker for accents, I guess. I did have an Oliver Wood story posted on ff.net awhile ago. But, they deleted it because I didn't update as much. Maybe I'll repost it for you. J**

Also thanks to everyone else who have taken the time to read and review. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. I'm glad so many of you have enjoyed it this far and will continue to read to the end. Thanks again! Oh, and please, do not hesitate to give me any suggestions and such. I aim to please!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Chapter 12**

            Tiri Amberwood stepped back from the king's bed, admiring her handiwork. She smiled proudly at the freshly made bed, her eyes roaming the evenly laid blanket and the symmetrically placed pillows at the head. 

If there was anything that she excelled at, it was this. From a very young age, Tiri had been trained to do so by her mother, another chambermaid. In fact, the responsibility as the king's chambermaid had once belonged to her mother and just recently passed on to Tiri. It was a duty she took rather seriously, for she knew her calling was to serve. Generations of her family had served families of royalty and she knew no other way of life.

Tiri stepped forward to smooth the heavy blanket once more, then nearly jumped out of her skin when the doors to the room burst open. She bit back a scream as she whirled around and cursed herself for her actions. She had always been easily frightened, something a bit unusual for an elf.

The prince strode into the room, his strides hurried. His eyes glanced about the room before falling upon her. "My father," he told her, "Know you where he is?"

Tiri felt as if her tongue was tied. She had never seen the prince this up close before and she marveled at his beauty. Never had she seen someone so handsome. 

"N-No, your Highness," she squeaked, her mouth gone dry, "I-I mean yes."

Legolas inwardly sighed, but smiled at the timid servant before him. "Where?" he asked, gently.

"His private st-study," Tiri answered, swallowing hard. She chanced a glance at him and nearly swooned.

Legolas noticed, but did not acknowledge it. He needed to speak with his father with the utmost urgency and did not have the time to help a swooning maiden recover. "I thank you…uh, your name please?" he asked, somewhat sheepishly.

She curtsied. "Tiri, your Highness," she replied, keeping her eyes averted from him.

"I thank you, Tiri," he said, nodding slightly. He turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving the young servant perplexed.

Thranduil stood before one of the many bookshelves in his private study, contemplating the titles that sat before him. He had finally found a spare moment to indulge himself in one of his favorite pastimes of reading and now had to overcome the difficulty of choosing one to settle down with.

His hand reached up to the fourth shelf, intent on retrieving a volume of poetry when a sudden, loud knock broke into his thoughts. He turned towards the door that led out to the main hall and found his son in the entry way. "Legolas?" he called, "Come in, son. Have I forgotten a meeting with you?"

The prince shook his head and stepped into the room. "No, Father," he replied, closing the door behind him, "But, I request a moment of your time, if I may?" He bowed, then wrung his hands slightly.

Thranduil recognized it as a sign of distress; as a child, Legolas had done it in the many times he had been troubled. "Of course, my son," he said, motioning him to a nearby seat, "Please, tell me what troubles you?"

Legolas wryly smiled. "What makes you think I am troubled?" he asked.

"Your fingers could never sit still, for one!" Thranduil exclaimed, covering his son's idle hands with his own, then laughed as Legolas blushed. "Tell me," he commanded.

Legolas sighed. "I have put myself in a very precarious situation," he explained, his eyes downcast, "I fear any action on my part will only hurt those involved."

Thranduil looked concerned. "You speak so gravely, my son," he said, somewhat worriedly, "What is this you speak of?" He had known Legolas to have been in risky situations before, but he had never seen him so worried over them.

Again, the prince sighed. "I am in love with Ziendriel," he answered, almost miserably, "I've only realized this just this day." He slunk down in his seat, his chin bowed down upon his chest.

Thranduil fought back the laughter building in his throat. "Love will always be precarious, son," he said, the smile in his voice, "If you are not experienced." His eyes twinkled as his taunt of age sunk into the younger elf's understanding.

"You are teasing me!" Legolas exclaimed, straightening up. He looked indignantly at his father.

Thranduil chuckled. "Forgive me, my son," he begged, "But, your misery was an opportune moment."

Blue eyes blazed. "Father!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Forgive me, forgive me!" Thranduil said, his hands patting the prince's arm in comfort. When Legolas calmed, he asked, "Why is this revelation met with misery? Surely it is a wonderful thing to realize love!"

Legolas groaned. "Of course it is!" he returned, "But, not when that love is not returned!" He shook his head sadly, the misery clearly pronounced in his eyes. "I love Ziendriel," he added, "I know it to be true within my heart. She is the one I have been waiting for; I have no doubt of it. But, she does not return that love; that much I am also sure of."

Thranduil stared incredulously at his son. Surely he was jesting..? "How is it that you know the feelings of Lady Ziendriel's heart?" he asked, gently.

"She is my friend, Father" he answered, "We have become so that we are able to read into one another's minds and hearts with the slightest glance. I see it with my mind; it is obvious."

Thranduil wanted to chuckle. _How can he trust his eyes when it took him this long to see the truth of his feelings? He thought, amused, __His eyes were deceived, but his heart was not. He should learn to listen to his heart._

"You are not mistaken, my son?" he asked, gently. His own eyes, as well as the eyes of every servant in the hall, told him of the love Ziendriel held for his son: it was in the way she smiled at him, the way she lightly touched his arm when she spoke to him, the way her eyes danced when she had his attention. It was these things that spoke volumes of her love for his son that extended way beyond the bonds of friendship.

Legolas sighed, so disheartened, Thranduil felt his heart breaking. "I am not, Father," he answered, "I would that it be true, but it is not. My heart sings with recognition but it also breaks for it will never hear an answer." He stood from his seat. "I can do nothing save continue our friendship," he added, softly.

"Even when your heart will protest?" his father asked, "If you love this maiden, if she is the one to be recognized and accepted by your heart, your soul, why must you not tell her?"

"It is because of my love for her that I will not do it!" Legolas almost shouted, "I could never hurt Ziendriel; to do so would tear my own heart!" He began to furiously pace the floor. "Her happiness is what matters and by revealing my true feelings would warrant her unhappiness. If by having her as just a friend would protect her from such misery, then so be it!" he added, vehemently.

            Thranduil shook his head, then sighed. "I fear there is nothing more to say of this," he observed, "You have made your decision and I will do my best to stand by you." _But, it does not mean that I will not help you to see the truth, he thought, __In__ truth, I will make you see the truth. And I believe I know of a way._

            Tiri stood by the open window of the king's private study, just out of sight. She stood on the narrow ledge for a moment, then carefully made her way back to the balcony that had served as her leverage. She stepped down over the railing and quickly smoothed down her dress, as her eyes scanned the hall for anyone passing by. Once she saw that no one was there, her face pulled into a deep frown.

            "The mistress will not be pleased to hear this," she muttered, darkly.


	13. Chapter 13: King Thranduil's Announcemen...

**Chapter 13**

            King Thranduil was hosting a ball.

The excited anticipation over the news ran through the inhabitants of Mirkwood with infectious speed, causing soft-spoken she-elves to scream like children and the males to strut like peacocks. (A/N: I don't know if Middle-Earth had any peacocks, but I thought the description best portrayed what I wanted; I apologize if I offend!). It had been quite some time ago that the king had thrown a ball (the homecoming of the prince had not counted because it had originally begun as a banquet; in his excitement and joy of having his son return, Thranduil had forgotten to inform the musicians), but it was a very welcomed event, for Thranduil was known for his merry-making at celebrations such as this.

Legolas had been beside himself. "I have never fancied these things!" he had grumbled, once he had received the news, "Why must I endure this torture my father continues to assault me with?" He began to pace the floor of his bedchambers and muttered to himself.

Gragoc, who had been discussing the details of their upcoming hunting trip with him, chuckled. "It cannot be that bad, Legolas," he said, grinning, "And, it is only for one night."

"You will not have to dance with every eligible maiden and their mothers for the entire night!" Legolas said, miserable at the thought. He knew this ball was just an excuse for his father to find him a wife. And after telling him of his feelings for Ziendriel, how could his father possibly think of hosting a ball with such a purpose?

"I will try, make no mistake about that!" his friend jested, his mischievous smile growing. When it succeeded into making the prince smile, he added, "Why not invite someone to escort? You will not be obligated to dance with so many if you are already occupied."

"And whom, may I ask, should I take?" Legolas asked, but regretted it once he realized what he had just done. When Gragoc's smile grew wider, his fears were confirmed. _No, he thought, __No, no, no!_

"Ziendriel," Gragoc answered, simply.

Legolas inwardly groaned. "That is impossible," he stated, turning away. _Please, just let it be! He begged silently._

But, Gragoc did not. "And, may I ask why not?" he demanded.

The prince thought fast. "If I was to escort her," he explained, "she would be under the scrutiny of every single elf in this kingdom. You know she does not do well in that sort of situation, nor would I intentionally put her there. As her friend, I will not."

Gragoc snorted in disbelief. _'Friend' my foot! He thought, __All__ this time has passed and he still does not see that he loves the maiden! "You will be there with her," he argued, "As well as myself, Lorith and Jhad. We will protect her." He knew of the fright Ziendriel experienced at being in the forefront of things, but he also knew that the presences of himself and his friends always calmed her down._

"Yes, but who will protect her from the three of you?" Legolas remarked, sarcastically. His thoughts wandered back to their many encounters and the way she always greeted the four of them: hugs, kisses on their cheeks, then her brilliant smile. With his newly admitted feelings for her, the thought of Ziendriel bestowing another elf with the same honor was infuriating!

Gragoc saw the flash in the prince's eyes. _If I didn't know better, he thought to himself in surprise, __I would have mistaken that look in eyes for jealousy. Lorith has told me of his conversation with Legolas that day in the woods; could Legolas be jealous and not know?_

"No response?" Legolas was now saying, the teasing light returning to his eyes. He stood before his friend, his arms haughtily folded across his chest.

"Oh-ho!" Gragoc cried, "Do not mistake my silence for acquiescence to your alleged wit, my friend! I thought it best to let you have this one in light of your current miserable state!"

Legolas smirked at him. "'Miserable state'?" he repeated, "The ball is my reason; what is yours?"

Gragoc's eyes grew wide in surprise. "I will show you!" he exclaimed, grinning as he launched himself at his friend. Legolas was ready for him and met him halfway, causing the two to fall to the floor. Legolas immediately flipped Gragoc onto his back, then proceeded to trap him in a headlock.

"Yield!" Gragoc yelled, no doubt alarming the servants passing by in the hall, "I yield!" He took a deep breath when Legolas finally released him and massaged his neck. "I fear the disposition of your dwarf friend has rubbed off on you, prince!" he complained.

Legolas just smiled. "That is nothing to what Gimli has taught me, my friend," he said, "You would do well to remember that the next time you are encouraged to attack me." He stood, then helped his friend up.

"So, will you ask her?" Gragoc queried, smoothing down his tunics. Though he was nearly three thousand years old, his mother would not take his disheveled state in stride.

Legolas looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose," he murmured, "I am sure she will be far better company than the other maidens." He spoke with such a sigh that Gragoc laughed.

"Such spirit!" he jested.

Ariel Yalith frowned as her eyes fell upon her older sister. At the moment, Ziendriel was curled up on the window seat of their kitchen, her nose planted firmly in a book. Ariel didn't know why her sister wasted such time with the dusty, dirty things; they were so boring! Most of the books her sister read held such history that Ariel thought redundant and useless. Why would anyone—except for the Elders, of course—want to relive a battle or event that happened centuries ago?

In her own way, Ariel knew she was smart. She knew of the best way to pinch her cheeks so her natural blush would appear, or how to make her hair curl the way she wanted, or even the best way to smile at a man to make him think only of her. She was quite clever at these things and knew her sister would be, too. _If she would detach herself from that book! She thought, almost angrily._

After the initial shock of hearing the rumors of Ziendriel and Legolas, Ariel had calmed herself down to hear her sister's explanation. Ariel had felt her body relax when Ziendriel had explained that she and the prince were friends and truly had no designs to capture him for herself. Ziendriel had spoken with such sincerity, that Ariel and felt foolish for even thinking it of her sister. The tension between them had almost instantly disappeared after that.

Ariel knew she was beautiful and had long ago accepted it. She refused to feel guilty over it when she encountered jealousy or malice from some of the other maidens in the land. It was not her fault she had been blessed with this gift! Those less fortunate would have to learn to accept it and themselves.

She marveled at her sister's genuine acceptance of herself. She knew of the tales that constantly followed Ziendriel, speaking of her plainness. Ariel knew that if it had been her (and thank Elbereth that it wasn't!), she would have locked herself away in her room and refused to come out. 

But, not Ziendriel. She continued to live her life, always smiling, always greeting the day with hope and innocence. She seemed truly happy with herself and her life, and Ariel could only allow her that, because she did not understand.

"What are you reading now, sister?" Ariel was now asking, walking further into the room. She was pleased when the older girl immediately put her book down and turned to her. If there was anything Ariel didn't like, it was to be ignored.

"I will not bore you with the details, dear one," Ziendriel answered, smiling, "For I know you will reprimand me for engaging in such a hobby." She patted the cushion beside her. "You wish to speak with me?" she prompted, noticing the scroll in her hand.

"Yes," Ariel answered, "This arrived this morning. It's a proclamation from the king!" Her face shone with excitement as she unrolled the parchment. "Look!" she added, thrusting it at her sister.

Puzzled, Ziendriel began to read. Her brown wrinkled in thought. "A ball?" she asked, looking up, "For what reason?"

Ariel shrugged. "Who cares?" she demanded, standing from her seat, "A ball! There have been far too little balls, in my opinion. It was as if the king did not have time for them anymore!"

_Perhaps it was because he had better things to do, Ziendriel thought, wryly, __Like__ protecting his lands from the threat of Mordor? Aloud, she said, "Well, you certainly have your wish. I suppose I shall summon Jura to begin work on your new gown?"_

Ariel squealed with delight. "Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, happily, "I will have the most beautiful gown, you will see! Jura is the best and has never let me down. Unlike that dressmaker of Elyse's," she added, smugly.

Ziendriel sighed. When it came to friends, Ariel had the worst. They were all beautiful like her and very competitive. So much so, that it sometimes went beyond the point of malicious. Ziendriel didn't know why her sister put up with her so-called 'friends.' Who needed enemies when you had friends such as those of Ariel?

Ariel began to count the many ways she needed to prepare, essentially ignoring her sister. Ziendriel did not mind; she often found it amusing once Ariel set her mind to something. Even if that something was in seven day's time.

Ziendriel laughed silently to herself, then stopped when she heard a knock on the front door. They usually did not get visitors at this time in the evening and if they did, the knock would have come from the door that lead to the tunnel. She listened as their servant walked to the front door and answered it.

"Milady?" the servant called, as she rounded the corner. Her eyes fell upon Ziendriel. "Milady, you have a visitor," she announced.

Ziendriel frowned; she never got visitors! "Yes, Juiel," she said, "Who is it?"

Juiel blushed. "It is the prince, milady," she answered, "Prince Legolas."

At this, Ariel had grown quiet. Her eyes looked first to Juiel, then to her sister. "The prince is here?" she hissed. She began to smooth down her dress and fluff her hair. Once that was done, she began to pinch her cheeks, then her lips. 

Ziendriel found this highly amusing, but dared not laugh. "Calm yourself, Ariel," she told her, soothingly, "I will go and see what the prince is need of." She turned and began to exit the room.

Ariel followed closely. "Not without me, you won't!" she whispered, almost tripping on her sister's feet.

The two found Legolas sitting in their front room, glancing curiously about. Once he saw them, he immediately stood and bowed his head in greeting. "Ariel," he murmured, and she curtsied. He moved forward to hug Ziendriel, but her eyes warned him not to. She discreetly glanced at her sister, her eyes meaningful.

Legolas understood. Since their friendship had begun, Ziendriel had told him of her situation with her sister. Although it amused them both, Legolas had agreed that they both had to be careful around Ariel. He simply nodded to the elder girl, who curtsied in response.

Ariel immediately went on the attack. "We are quite honored with your presence, your Highness," she said, sweetly, "To what do we owe this _pleasure?" Her smile turned positively feline over the last word, causing Ziendriel to roll her eyes and Legolas to bite back his laughter._

"I see you have received my father's announcement," he said, quickly, "You will be there, of course." He looked expectantly at Ziendriel, who looked away.

"Of course," Ariel purred, stepping closer to him. She ushered him to the nearest couch and gently pushed him down. She sat so sloe to him, she was almost on his lap. "Comfortable?" she asked.

Legolas cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said, somewhat uncomfortably. Ziendriel hid her smile.

"Your father's announcement has caused quite a stir!" Ariel was now saying, "I do believe there is not a single soul who is not riddled with excitement!" She lightly touched his arm and smiled.

Legolas weakly smiled back. "Yes, well," he managed, for he suddenly felt as if there was a lack of air to breathe, "I have come to ask your sister a question in regards to the ball." He gently unhooked her fingers from his arm and turned to Ziendriel.

She saw the intention in his eyes and silently begged him not to. _Please! She begged, __Not__ in front of Ariel! _

Her sister, however, gave him no choice when she announced, "We have no secrets within this family." _What could he possibly have to ask?_

_She asked for it, Legolas' eyes told Ziendriel, his smile telling her that he would enjoy this. She knew he frowned upon her sister's past behavior towards her, but did not think he would go back on his word._

"Perhaps," he told Ariel, "But, all the same, I would have a moment of privacy with your sister." He stood then, and held out his hand to older Yalith. "A walk?" he suggested.

She gratefully took his hand, then sent an apologetic smile to her sister. Not surprisingly, she was frowning. "I will return in a moment," she told her. Ariel simply nodded, then began to pout.

"Good day, milady," Legolas said, glancing briefly at her. He quickly hid his smile, then led Ziendriel outside.

"You are horrible!" Ziendriel laughed, once they were a safe distance away from the house. She lightly punched his arm.

"The face of hope on one sister and the look of horror on the other," Legolas said, chuckling, "A highly amusing sight!" He dodged another punch. "Hold!" he exclaimed, smiling, "Or you shall never know the purpose of my torment of you!"

"Ha!" she said, punching him anyway, "I already know it! It is because it amuses you so!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"True," he replied, nodding, "But, incorrect! I have come to ask you to the ball."

She laughed, not understanding. "Your father has already requested my presence," she answered, "As well as everyone else in the kingdom."

Legolas groaned. "Ziendriel, you fool!" he said, but not unkindly, "I am asking you to come to the ball…as my escort."

That silenced her quickly. She stared at him, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes wide. "Before you protest," he continued, "I have the assurances of Gragoc, Lorith and Jhad that they will protect you from the sinister eyes of the kingdom. You cannot ask for better protection than that."

She shook her head, smiling. "Then I fear the five of us will not be in attendance very long," she jested, "I do not doubt that the antics of the three of them during such merrymaking will have your father banishing them. And us as well, by association."

Legolas chuckled. "You agree, then?" he asked, hopefully.

Ziendriel nodded, surprised at herself. Her time with the prince had opened a whole set of new experiences to face and she marveled at her boldness to be his escort. "I will have to keep a close watch on you and your friends," she warned, "For I admit that it has been quite awhile since I have been to a ball; I will not have you ruining my experience!"

He deeply bowed "As you wish, milady," he said, solemnly, causing her to laugh. He crossed his eyes at her, then added, mischievously, "But I cannot promise that we will behave should any mischief presents itself."

Ziendriel just laughed.


	14. Chapter 14: No Time To Back Out

**Chapter 14**

            The night of the ball had Ziendriel in a nervous state. She was shaking terribly and her hands would not sit still. She could not remember a time when she had been more nervous. _Then again, I've never been escorted to a ball by a prince! She thought, only to cause another wave of uneasiness to wash over her._

            Lilia, who had been helping her with her dress, saw the look on her eldest daughter's face reflected in the mirror and frowned. "Calm yourself, daughter," she soothed, "Everything will be alright." She reassuringly patted her arm.

            Ziendriel moaned. "I cannot do this, Mother!" she cried, "Just the thought of everyone looking causes me to shudder." She took a shaky breath.

            "Only for a moment," Lilia countered, "The only time all eyes will be on you is when you and the prince make your entrance into the Great Hall." She paused for a moment, then added, "Well, that and when you dance with him. Which I am sure will be numerous since he is, after all, the prince." She smiled playfully.

            Ziendriel wanted to vomit. "Mother!" she exclaimed, "You are not helping!"

            Lilia laughed, then finished with the buttons at the back of her dress. "There," she announced, "You are ready!" She gently tugged at the skirt of the gown, then stepped back to a better look. "Oh, darling!" she murmured, smiling.

            Ziendriel misunderstood her mother's sentiments. Worriedly, she glanced at the mirror. "I look ridiculous, don't I?" she asked, frowning as she stared at her reflection.

            Lilia laughed, knowing her daughter did not see what she did. In truth, she was surprised herself at Ziendriel's transformation. Although she had always thought her daughter beautiful, Lilia could honestly say the girl truly sparkled. She looked nothing like herself which she hoped would be seen a wonderful thing to the others.

            "You look beautiful, daughter," Lili assured her, brushing back a strand of her, "Do not worry. You will not shame your family."

            Ziendriel to began to protest, but stopped when she realized her mother was jesting. "I feel ever so much better, Mother," she said, dryly. She heaved a sigh, then added, "I suppose I must be going. It would not do well to keep the prince waiting." She glanced about for her cloak and upon finding it, threw it around her shoulders.

            "I will see you there," Lilia said, walking her down the stairs. She noticed one of the king's valets standing in the front hall of their home. "Your escort will take you to the prince," she explained, "He will take you through the tunnel to avoid the rest of the guests arriving through the front hall."

            "Thank you, Mother," Ziendriel said, softly. She kissed her on the cheek. "Please check on Ariel; I know she is still upset," she added, worriedly.

            "Do not worry about your sister," her mother said, patting her cheek, "She has suffered a great disappointment, but by the time she has reached the ball, she will remember it no more."

            Ziendriel seemed pained for a moment, as if remembering the look of despair her sister had given her upon learning Legolas had asked her to the ball. She hated seeing Ariel so upset. "I wish I could take it back," she murmured.

            Lilia grasped her firmly by the shoulders. "Say no such thing!" she told her, "This is no fault of your own! Disappointments are a part of this life; it is how we grow and learn. Ariel is no exception."

            Ziendriel tried to smile, but only managed a weak one. "I will try to remember, Mother," she whispered. She once again kissed her mother good-bye.

            Lilia watched as Ziendriel took the arm of the king's valet and followed him to the doorway. Just before she stepped through it, she glanced back and gave a tentative wave. She waved back and watched her disappear through the tunnel.

            "MOTHER!" Ariel shrieked from upstairs. Several thuds could be heard, followed by another scream of frustration.

            Lilia smiled, and with a sigh, rushed upstairs to her younger daughter.

            Legolas stood at the entrance of the tunnel that led to the different homes of his father's counselors. He nervously paced the floor, passing before his three friends, who watched with amused eyes.

            "She will be here, Legolas," Jhad assured him, a faint smile playing at his lips. Although Ziendriel had agreed to come to the ball, the prince had still worried that she would back out at the last minute. And, as the seconds ticked by, he was beginning to believe it.

            "Perhaps I should have escorted her myself," Legolas was now murmuring as he paced. He suddenly made to walk down the tunnel, but Lorith stopped him.

            "Nay, my friend!" he exclaimed, "There is no need. See?" He pointed through the doorway, where they could see figures coming towards them.

            Legolas watched as the couple came closer. It was Hindar, his father's valet, (he could tell by his distinctive stride) escorting…."Ziendriel?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise.        His eyes stayed upon her as she slowly made her to him.

            The transformation was astounding! She did not wear her normal peasant's gown, but a beautiful green gown made of the finest silk and golden trim. The bodice of the gown clung to her body like a second skin, complimenting the modest showing of her bosom, though it was obvious it made her uncomfortable. She fiddled with the bell-shaped sleeves and nervously tugged at the skirt that A-lined her trim waist and long legs, nibbling on a very pink bottom lip. Her hair was no longer straight, but fell down her back in soft waves, accentuating her half-up, half-down hairstyle. She glanced at Legolas for the first time and frowned as she noticed that he was just staring.

            "What?" she demanded, albeit nervously, "What is the matter?"

            Gragoc was the first to speak. "It is no wonder you were sent away to Rivendell!" he teased, "For you are truly a gem worthy of its beauty." He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

            Ziendriel blushed, furiously. "Idiot!" she told him, playfully. He grinned and bowed.

            Jhad and Lorith came forth to also greet her, then stepped back. Lorith nudged Legolas, who was still staring at her, forward. He stumbled a bit, then composed himself while glaring at his friend.

            "You look lovely, Ziendriel," he told her softly. He gently kissed her cheek, inhaling as he did so. _Wild flowers, he thought, recognizing her scent immediately, __It is as if she has just run through the forest. He smiled._

_            Again, she blushed. "You are all fools for saying such things to me!" she exclaimed, her fingers nervously picking at her dress. It was then that she noticed it. "Where are your maidens?" she asked, puzzled._

            "Why dance with just one maiden when we are able to dance with all?" Lorith asked, grinning cheekily.

            "There will be many a maiden here that have come of age since the last ball," Jhad chimed in, "It is our duty to ensure them the fine experience of one."

            Ziendriel laughed. "And causing a scandal while you are at it!" she teased, causing the others to protest half-heartedly.

            Legolas looked at her, his heart plummeting to his feet. _How am I to survive this night with her looking like that? He thought, miserably. Silently, he offered her his arm. When she took it, he led their little group towards the entrance of the Great Hall, stopping a few feet away._

 Lorith, Gragoc and Jhad said their good-byes and disappeared into the throng of people making their way into the ballroom. Faint strains of music could be heard over the excited chatter from the people. "It appears the entire kingdom has come," Ziendriel whispered to Legolas. Her nervousness had returned and her body slightly trembled.

He smiled at her with understanding. "It will be alright, Ziendriel," he whispered back, taking her hand in his, "Just stay close."

She shakily laughed, feeling the sparks from his touch and weakly smiled. "I will not let you go," she assured him, gripping his hand tighter.

Legolas started, his eyes registering his surprise at her words. _Calm down, Legolas! He told himself, __You__ are looking for a hidden meaning when there is obviously none. He smiled at her. "Come," he gently commanded, "Father wishes us to enter through the banquet hall." He gently tugged on her arm and led her away from the crowd._

Lady Elyse Silverstream stood behind one of the great pillars of the front entrance, watching as the couple disappeared through the double doors of the banquet hall. A frown marred her fair face. _So it is true then, she thought, furiously. Her eyes darkened and her breathing became fast, __Adrianna was not lying when she said Legolas had invited Ziendriel._

            Elyse felt her face burn with rage. "Scheming might run in their family," she muttered, thinking of the two Yalith sisters, "But I will not allow them to take what is rightfully mine!" She furiously turned on her heel and with a swish of her gown, joined the large crowd.


	15. Chapter 15: Merrymaking, Part I

**A/N: Two Towers opens tomorrow! WAHOO! Sorry, couldn't help myself! J**

**Chapter 15**

            From behind the great doors that lead into the Great Hall, Ziendriel could hear the muffled sounds of the ball. She could hear people talking and the music playing, and felt her anticipation growing. She could not remember the last ball she had attended, nor the feelings she had experienced there. In a way, tonight's ball would be her first.

            And, it terrified her.

            She stood nervously off to the side of the doors, wringing her hands and chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't know how long they had been waiting to enter the hall, but to her, it seemed like an eternity!

            Legolas watched her silently, amused as usual. With all the nervous energy she was emitting, he should have been nervous as well. He could feel her anxiousness strongly, even though he stood a few feet away. He slightly shook his head and chuckled.

            Ziendriel turned on him, her hands on her hips. "I am so delighted I could amuse you, your Highness!" she exclaimed, the sarcasm dripping off her words.

            He chuckled again and walked over and took her into his arms, allowing her to bury her face into the crook of his neck. "You worry needlessly, Ziendriel," he scolded, holding her tight, "If you continue, I do not doubt you will make yourself sick all over the shiny floors of the Great Hall." 

            She saw the image that he presented in her mind and sighed against his neck. "You and my mother are definitely not helping!" she said, her voice muffled.

            He weakly laughed, his thoughts momentarily thrown by her warm breath against his skin. It was then he realized what they were doing and tried to release her.

            Ziendriel, however, held fast to his waist. She turned a playful smile to him, her eyes dancing. "I told you I would not let you go," she said, softly laughing. She was jesting again, but she did not know the emotions she stirred within him.

            Legolas felt himself begin to panic. _If she does not release me, he thought somewhat frantically, __I will not be responsible for my actions! He gently grabbed the arms that held his waist and firmly pushed them away._

            Ziendriel noted this action with puzzlement and caught his hands in hers. "Legolas..?" she asked, tentatively. She sought his eyes with her own and became concerned when he did not immediately look at her.

            _I can't think! __I can't breathe! He thought, wildly, __She__ is too close! He tried to move away, hoping to catch his breath, but once again, she would not let him. He struggled a moment, but she had a surprising viselike grip._

            "Legolas!" she cried, truly worried now and puzzled by his actions. She held fast to him, pulling him towards her, "Legolas, please! What is wrong? What did I do?"

            Legolas heard himself groan. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault he was acting this way; it was through fault of his own that could not be around her. He wanted to tell her he could not breathe when she stood so close to him, couldn't think when she smiled. He wanted to tell her all of this, including his love for her, but he couldn't.

            Instead, he kissed her.

            It happened so fast, that Legolas was just as surprised as she was. One moment he was struggling with her, the next found his lips pressed against hers. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, saving her from stumbling backwards. Ziendriel's eyes were wide with shock, her arms rigid at her side, her body frozen and tense.

            And then, to his amazement, Legolas felt her body relax against him, her arms coming to loosely wrap around his neck, as she kissed him back. He had kissed many maidens before this, but he knew that this kiss was different. It was slow and gentle, as if they had all the time in the world to explore one another's lips. There was a definite passion between them, but they felt no hurry to discover that as well. They were content with their kiss, as well as the freedom it allowed their locked up emotions.

            A discreet cough suddenly interrupted them, causing their lips to break apart. Both turned to face a blushing guard, his eyes downcast. He, along with three other guards had been appointed to escort them into the Great Hall. "Uh, I believe the king will be announcing you soon," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

            Legolas cocked his head to one side, as if listening. He turned to Ziendriel and said, "He is right. The people are beginning to settle down and the musicians are finishing their melody." He released her then, a smile tugging at his mouth.

            Ziendriel blushed and quickly set about to smoothing down her dress and hair. She did not want to see the embarrassment in her parents' eyes if they saw her disheveled state.  She gently rubbed her cheeks, then wiggled her shoulders to adjust the bodice of her gown. "Alright?" she asked Legolas, nervously biting down on her lip.

            He smiled and kissed her gently, causing her to blush again. "People will begin to wonder what we have been doing behind these doors if you continue that," he whispered to her, referring to her flaming cheeks with a slight pinch.

            She giggled and slapped his hand away. "If they do," she whispered back, "then it is entirely your fault!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

            He moved to retaliate, but was prevented from doing so when the doors before them began to creak open. He sent her a look that clearly vowed his revenge, then offered her his arm. She took it with a deep breath, then straightened her back.

            _Please don't let me fall on my face! She thought._

            Jerec Yalith held his breath as he, along with the others in the crowd, watched the double doors open. The guards took an agonizing length of time to open them, which only led to the disappointment of not being able to see his daughter and the prince at once. They were standing in the shadows of the darkened banquet hall, waiting for their announcement.

            Erom, Thranduil's head valet, cleared his throat. It was a signal to get everyone's attention. "Presenting," his deep voice boomed throughout the hall, "Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Lady Ziendriel Yalith." His arm gestured towards the doors.

            Legolas and Ziendriel stepped forward into the brightly lit room, causing an immediate flurry of reactions. There were gasps and exclamations of surprise and bits of delighted laughter, as the couple walked further into the room, then made their way to the platform where the king waited.

            Jerec watched as his daughter walked with the prince, her eyes shining through her apparent discomfort of being stared at. He saw her nervously search the crowd and almost immediately found him. Her face brightened as she smiled at him and Jerec could only laugh to himself as he returned an encouraging nod. He released his breath with a silent rush and began to relax.

            Ziendriel felt her step lighten after seeing her father. She walked with more confidence then, knowing there were a few in the crowd who were proud of her. She stole a glance at Legolas from the corner of her eye and tried not to let her smile grow any broader. Their kiss was still fresh in her mind and she knew that if she did not watch herself, she would be grinning like a fool before all the people of the kingdom.

            Legolas gently led her up the stairs of the platform, stopping a few steps before the spot where his father stood. Looking his father in the eye, he began to bow, pleased that Ziendriel was already deep into her customary curtsey. When he glanced up again, he was stunned to see the knowing look in his father's eyes, the smirk that tugged at one corner of his mouth. _I know what you have done, son, his eyes seemed to tease._

            Thranduil was trying hard not to laugh at his son's expression as he bowed in return. It was not hard to guess from the boy's face and the way the girl's eyes shone that something had happened. He might be older and wiser, but he was not blind. Besides, it reminded him of his years with Legolas' mother, before she had sailed across the sea to Valinor. He smiled at this.

            Legolas was now leading Ziendriel to the top of the platform, gesturing her into a cushioned, high-backed chair. Thranduil waited until Legolas took his place standing beside her chair before speaking. "I welcome you all, noble and gentle-people alike!" he announced, "It has been many years since our last cause for true carefree celebration and I would that I could change the tide! Hence, tonight will be a celebration of many things: of our freedoms, of our lives, of our past, present and future! Tonight, we celebrate with our hearts!"

            The people cheered, causing the Great Hall to rumble with noise. Thranduil smiled at this and clapped his hands. "Let the merrymaking begin!" he exclaimed. This was greeted by more shouts as the musicians began to play.

            People immediately began to move about, some clearing off the dance floor, others capturing partners for a dance. Soon, there were more than a dozen couples twirling on the floor, a sight of true grace and beauty.

            Ziendriel watched them with shining eyes, marveling at the beauty of such a dance. She eagerly clasped her hands in her lap as she watched, so engrossed, that she nearly missed the offered hand before her.

            Legolas stood before her, his hand outstretched. "Shall we, milady?" he asked, smiling.

            Ziendriel returned the smile and took his hand. She stood from her seat as gracefully as she could, knowing that there were still eyes on her. She curtseyed. "I would be delighted, milord," she answered. She followed him down the steps and onto the dance floor. She positioned herself close to him, allowing his one hand to rest on her hip, the other to take her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, then blushed when he pulled her a bit closer.

            Legolas smiled at her, then led his partner towards the other couples. He soon had her gliding and twirling along with them, adding a few extra turns of his own. This made Ziendriel laugh in delight, causing some in the crowd to turn and smile.

            "I cannot believe that that is Ziendriel!" one woman whispered to her companions, as they stood watching from a distance, "For a moment I thought Emor had her confused with Ariel!"

            One of her friends nodded. "She is unlike anything I have heard or knew about her," she admitted, "Was she not plain before?"

            Another shook her head. "I do not believe so," she replied, "One cannot go from plain to…her!" The other women nodded in understanding, knowing that she spoke of beauty.

            "Of course, she is not quite the same as her sister Ariel or Elyse Silverstream," the first woman decided, "I do believe those two will always be in a class of their own."

            "Oh, I agree!" said another, "But, you must admit that Ziendriel does possess her own beauty. It is no wonder that there are tales of her and the prince." At this the others nodded.

            Unbeknownst to the group of noble ladies, Lady Adrianna Roseleaf stood behind them, listening to their conversation. With each new remark, the young elven-lady's face had darkened with anger. She quickly slipped away from them, unnoticed. "This changes everything," she muttered, darkly.


	16. Chapter 16: Merrymaking NOT!, Part II

**Quenya****: I'm glad you're enjoying this; my brain works faster than I can type sometimes, which is why I try to get at least one chapter out a day! As for Ziendriel's "magic" as a Healer, you read my mind! There will be a chapter or two coming up soon, I promise!**

**Sanely Challenged: Thanks for letting me know on the errors; I went back through the previous chapters and found quite a few.  Guess that's what I get for letting my husband proof read! J Hey, are you a beta-reader by chance?**

**A/N: Okay, here is the next chapter. I am a little unsatisfied with it, so if y'all could read it and then offer a few suggestions of improvements, I will worship you all for eternity! J**

****

**Chapter 16**

            Elyse Silverstream was livid.

            Not only had Legolas invited someone else to his father's ball, but he was also ignoring all the other maidens who were in attendance! So far, most of the songs Legolas had danced to had been with the older Yalith witch. Ziendriel was holding fast to him and was not giving anyone else a chance!

            _She did allow him to dance with his father's sister! Her brain argued, as she watched Legolas glide Ziendriel past her. She was seething!_

            _His aunt does not count! She argued with herself. Her brain remained silent afterwards._

            Her eyes fixated on the dancing couple and she felt her anger return ten-fold. _Who does Ziendriel think she is? She thought, bitterly, __Does__ she not have the courtesy to allow others the opportunity to dance with their prince? She folded her arms across her chest and frowned._

            _He did ask her to the ball, her brain timidly tried to reason with her, __She__ is allowed a claim on him; at least for tonight._

            Elyse lowly growled and her brain went silent again. She glanced around and saw that some of the people within earshot were staring at her strangely. She forced a bright smile; the people smiled back, then turned away. Immediately, her frown returned.

            _I will find a way to get to Legolas! She thought, determinedly, __Even if it takes all night!_

            Ziendriel was not dancing when she bumped into one of her sister's friends. In fact, she had not been "twirled" by Legolas in quite some time. Their last dance had been two, maybe three songs ago, and she had taken her leave to find her parents. His aunt had swooped down on him then, dragging him off, laughing.

            She had found her parents near the king's dais and had immediately been welcomed. With the exception of Ariel of course. The younger girl was still a tad bit upset with her, but Ziendriel decided not to dwell on it. _Besides, she thought, the smile on her lips, __She__ does not seem to mind the company of Lorith at the moment. After greeting her somewhat quietly, Ariel had latched back onto the elven-lord's arm, much to his delight. And when she spoke to him, she leaned her head close to his, creating quite the intimate body language._

            Ziendriel smiled, as she made her way back to her seat. _I will have to 'ask' Lorith about my sister, she decided, which meant a great deal of teasing was ahead for the prince's friend._

            It was after this thought that Ziendriel had literally bumped into Elyse Silverstream.

            "Oh, Ziendriel!" Elyse exclaimed, one hand splayed delicately across her bosom, "Forgive me! I did not know it was you. You blend well with the…others in that gown of yours." She smiled then, though it did not reach her eyes.

            The older girl inwardly groaned. _Here she goes with the honey-covered insults, she thought, wishing she could roll her eyes, for Elyse did aggravate her so. __I have seen her and Ariel do this countless times; I am not an idiot. I know she is telling me that she thinks me to be no one of  importance. Aloud, she said, "Hello, Elyse. Having a good time?" She had decided a long time ago not to lower herself to the level of Ariel and her "friends."_

            Although innocently asked, Elyse felt her blood boil. _Look at her! She thought with disgust, __Asking questions as if this was her ball! __She is more deluded than I thought! She stopped her thoughts from going any further by answering, sweetly, "Oh, of course! I have not had my dance with the prince yet, however. Will you tell him when you dance with him next?" Her eyes were lit dangerously._

            Ziendriel, however, mentally laughed. _Ah, so she is upset that the prince has not asked her to dance and she blames me, she thought, amused. "I will, Elyse," she told her, "But first, I must find him."_

            "Oh, I do believe that he and his friends have disappeared off to his father's study," Elyse replied, nonchalantly, as if this was obvious news to everyone.

            "Then perhaps I will persuade them to return."

            "Oh, you wouldn't want to do that!" Elyse said, slightly shaking her head so her pretty blonde curls swirled around her, "They must be, after all, wagering their next case of charity." She winked at her then, as if they shared some sort of secret.

            Ziendriel arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, Elyse?" she asked, puzzled.

            Elyse pretended to study her, then proceeded to pretend to be surprised. "You mean you really did not know?" she exclaimed, breathlessly. She lightly covered her mouth with one hand. "Oh, dear me!" she added, somewhat dramatically, "I do believe I have said something I should not have."

            "What do you speak of?" Ziendriel asked, staring at her.

            "Well, Ariel has always told me of your good humor," the younger lady explained, "So when I heard of the wager Legolas and his friends had made, I naturally assumed you knew and were playing along."

            "What wager?" Ziendriel asked. She did not know of what this girl spoke of, but the pit in her stomach told her she would not like it.

            "Why, the wager to befriend you of course," Elyse answered, "There is more to it that I do not know, but from what I do, the others wagered that Legolas could not befriend you without you falling in love with him."

            Ziendriel felt the blood drain from her face. She stood there for a moment, her body frozen with shock. _A wager?__! Her mind screamed at her. She felt sick at the moment, worse than when she was when nervousness settled upon her. "Um, excuse me, Elyse," she said, pushing past her. __I have to find Legolas and the others, she thought__, I must know what is going on!_

            Elyse smiled as she watched Ziendriel rush off. "I do apologize!" she called after her, then burst into a fit of giggles.

            Ziendriel roamed the halls of the palace, trying to remember her way to the king's study. As was expected, the halls were completely empty, but were brightly lit by the torches strategically placed. She finally recognized the hall and purposely walked towards the door she knew would lead to Thranduil's private study.

            She was about to knock when she noticed the door slightly ajar, a sliver of light from inside peeking out. She put her hand to the door, meaning to walk in, when she stopped at Legolas' voice:

            "I kissed her."

            She felt her body stop and her head lean closer. She was truly curious as to what the prince would say.

            Inside the room, Legolas was nervously pacing the floor while his friends smiled knowingly. He knew the jesting would not be far behind.

            "And?" Jhad prompted.

            Legolas shook his head. "I will tell you no more!" he replied, "That would not be an appropriate action for a prince to take."

            Gragoc snorted. "As if you have not done worse!" he said. Legolas punched him in the arm.

            Lorith noticed the prince's pacing. "If this is a good thing, my friend," he said, "Then why are you troubled?"

            "When I first sought her, it was with intrigue only," he explained, "What made her so different than the other maidens I have been with? Why did she not swoon or babble when she was near me? I tried to find answers to her puzzle, but instead I only caused more questions. And now…now I think I am in love with her." This was greeted by great cheers and yells. "Quiet, you fools!" he hissed.

            Lorith and Jhad began dancing around the room, looking very much the fools, while singing, "The prince is in love! The prince is in love!"

            Gragoc laughed. "Only you would be troubled by this, my prince!" he jested, clapping him hard on the shoulder, "Why?"

            "Because it means you win, Gragoc."

            The answer came so quietly, that despite being inside the room, the three friends strained to hear him. Jhad and Lorith immediately stopped dancing, while Gragoc frowned.

            "Tell me you have not forgotten of our wager!" Legolas demanded, startling them, "If not, I will remind you: Gragoc, you wagered kissing, so that means you won! Jhad, you were for handholding, I suppose you will benefit also. You, Lorith, lost because you wagered I would bed Ziendriel! Bed her!" He sounded so horrified, that Lorith cringed.

            "Why are you so angry?" Gragoc exclaimed, trying to calm him, "We made a foolish wager, but Ziendriel has no knowledge of it. You are in love with her, correct?"

            Legolas miserably nodded. "Yes," he mumbled.

            Jhad stepped forward. "Then we will never tell Ziendriel," he said. He glanced at Lorith, pointedly.

            "Of course!" he answered, knowing Jhad referred to the many times his big mouth had gotten them into trouble, "Never!"

            "We will keep quiet and no one will be the wiser," Gragoc assured him. Jhad and Lorith nodded their heads in agreement.

            Outside, Ziendriel bit down on her bottom lip, preventing her sobs from escaping. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she slowly backed away from the door. _Fool! Idiot! Her mind taunted, __Ariel was right; you are a fool to ever think the prince would have willingly sought you out!_

            She shook her head wildly, still staring at the door. How could he? She thought, How could all of them…? Her thoughts broke off as a noise sounded from within the room. She saw their shadows through the small opening, heard their footsteps and murmurs coming towards her.

            With a slight gasp, Ziendriel turned and ran down the hall. It was the fastest she had ever run in her life, but she was not about to stop and congratulate herself. She did not stop even when she reached the main floor. Instead, she bypassed the Great Hall and the ball and ran along the tunnel that led to her home.

            Meanwhile, in the hallway that held the private chambers of the king and his counselors, the prince and his three friends stood in the doorway of the king's private study.

            "Did you hear something?" Legolas asked, peering out into the hall.

            Tiri stared down through the tunnel, where Lady Ziendriel had run through just a few moments ago, a smirk on her face. She laughed, her eyes malicious and hard. "This will please the mistress," she murmured, then laughed again, walking away.


	17. Chapter 17: Confrontation

**A/N:  I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! I got home late after watching The Two Towers on opening day and my brain just wouldn't work after that! Whoever said that there is A LOT more Legolas scenes in this movie wasn't kidding!  Not that I'm complaining, though. LOL**

**Chapter 17**

****

            Legolas didn't know what to make of his current situation with Ziendriel. She was avoiding him, that much was clear, but he did not know why. After their kiss at the ball three days ago, something had changed and so had her attitude towards him. He thought that their kiss had sealed their unspoken commitment to one another, but her actions told him otherwise. He had so many questions to ask her!

            _If she would only agree to see me! He thought, wryly, as he walked the halls of the palace. Gragoc and Jhad accompanied with him, just as silent, just as deep in thought. Apparently, he was not the only one confused by Ziendriel's actions._

            The day after the ball, the four of them had gone in search of the wayward maiden, only to come up empty-handed at the end of their hunt. Legolas had gone to her house, while Gragoc, Lorith and Jhad had searched the woods, palace and House of Healing, respectively. She had either just stepped out or had not been there. Her mother had said Ziendriel had awakened early and left before anyone else had risen. Velia had told them that she had sent the younger Healer off on some errands in the village.

            The four of them had then headed out to the village, but were unlucky; no one had seen or heard the lady. And they most certainly did not see her.

            "Curious," Jhad had murmured, as they had made their way back to the palace. The other three could only nod in agreement.

            The two days that followed were met by the same fate: they couldn't find Ziendriel. It was becoming quite frustrating to them; they were, after all, the best hunters in the kingdom. They could track birds on a cloudy day or deer on fresh fallen rain in the forest. Why could they not find their friend?

            As if reading his thoughts, Jhad said, "I am beginning to think that our fair Ziendriel does not wish to see us." They had already made their way down to the main floor of the palace and headed immediately for the dining hall.

            Gragoc snorted. "Your wisdom astounds me, Jhad!" he said, sarcastically, "I think it was obvious the day after the ball!"

            It was Legolas' turn to chuckle. "You did not see it then!" he shot back, "You only mention this now in hindsight!" He arched an eyebrow at his friend.

            "_I thought it was obvious!" Gragoc returned, haughtily. This caused his friends to roll their eyes._

            "What was obvious?" Lorith asked, coming up to them. He had just entered the hall from the gardens and was looking quite happy.

            "That you are so happy," Jhad answered, looking at him with suspicious eyes. Upon further scrutiny, he exclaimed, "Are you blushing?" He pointed to the slight pink upon his face.

            Lorith ducked his head, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink. "The morning air has done wonders for me," he offered, lamely.

            Gragoc raised an unbelieving brow. "A walk in the garden," he commented, remembering his entrance, "In morning's first light." His eyes widened. "Who is it?" he demanded.

            Lorith blushed. "No one I would introduce to you, lunkhead!" he said, smugly.

            Gragoc just chuckled. "I will find out soon enough, Lorith!" he warned him, "You could never keep a secret!" He laughed when Lorith stuck his tongue out at him, then immediately sobered. It was something Ziendriel had often done to tease them. _Funny how a small action such as that could remind me of her, he thought, somberly._

            Legolas understood immediately. "Come," he said to his friends, clapping Gragoc on the shoulder, "We will eat first, then continue with our search for Ziendriel." He began to lead them to the dining hall, but was suddenly stopped by Jhad, whose eyes had abruptly noted something.

            "Look," he whispered to them, his head nodding towards the end of the hall.

            They all watched as Ziendriel stood in the front entrance archway, deep in conversation with another Healer. She held a scroll of parchment in her hand and gestured with it as she talked, during which the other simply nodded her head. The two were rapidly approaching them when the other Healer said something to Ziendriel and veered off into the hallway next to the dining hall. Ziendriel watched her go, calling out her farewell, then smashed right into Gragoc as her head turned.

            "Oommf!" she exclaimed, stumbling backwards. Four pairs of hands shot out to steady her on her feet. "Eek!" she squeaked, when her eyes met theirs.

            Gragoc laughed. "That is something new!" he exclaimed, "I have done many things, but never have I made a maiden squeak like a mouse!" The others laughed.

            Ziendriel blushed. "Yes, well," she murmured, averting her eyes as she untangled herself from their grasps. She smoothed down her dress, nervously clearing her throat. "I thank you, milord," she added, quickly curtsying, then pushed her way past them.

            Jhad quickly grabbed her arm. "Are we playing a game of tag?" he teased, "Because I fear we have not been aware of it, milady." He waited for her to turn to him, but frowned when she did not.

            "I know not of what you speak of, milord," she replied, firmly yanking her arm free. She kept her back to them.

            The four Elves frowned at one another. "Ziendriel, we have been looking for you for the last three days," Legolas explained, gently grasping her hand, "We were worried when you suddenly disappeared from the ball. Why did you not tell us?"

            "I-I was tired, milord," she lied, forcing her hand to go limp in his, "I did not…think to tell you; I apologize." Still, she would not turn to them.

            Legolas frowned. "But," he tried again, "where have you been? If we did not know better, Ziendriel, we would think you were attempting to avoid us." The other three murmured in agreement.

            He felt her hand tense, and could tell by the way her ear twitched that her jaw was clenched. After a moment, she finally turned. They were all surprised to see her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I did not think you would require my presence," she began, plucking her hand from the prince's, "once the requirements of your wager were fulfilled." She stared at them then with eyes filled with hurt and disappointment.

            Legolas felt the blood drain from his face and did not have to look at his friends to guess that they were in the same state. He could tell from the tension in the air. "Y-You know," he whispered. It was not a question, but a statement. "H-How?"

            She laughed bitterly. "Does it matter?" she demanded. When they did not answer she shook her head. "I know the truth now," she added, "And, _that is what matters. I do not wish to hear of your explanations or justifications. You have all lied to me and I do not want to hear more. Three days may have passed, but I fear it is not enough for me to forgive."_

            "Ziendriel," Gragoc began, desperate to explain. She silenced him with a look he had never seen in her eyes before.

            Their green color, typically the color of moss on a fresh morning, now held the brilliance of an emerald sparkling in the sunlight. There was a fire behind those orbs,  stoked high and furious, and it held such passion that Gragoc could not utter a word.

            "NO!" she cried, her eyes blazing as she frowned, "No more lies! You may speak of them to each other with the purpose to soothe your guilty hearts but I will never hear them! Never will I look upon you as friends or noble elves who are due respect. Never again do I wish to lay eyes upon the four of you, for surely my heart will both break and cry with anguish! I will remove you from my heart and never will I remember your names!" Her tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks, but her head stood proud on her shoulders. She was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

            The hall had become deathly quiet. The four elven-lords had been struck silent with her impassioned speech, as had many of the few servants roaming the halls. They all looked to the maiden with wide eyes, surprised such fire had come from such a lady.

            Ziendriel glanced around, but did not feel repentant. "I will take my leave now," she told the prince and his friends, "And I ask that this be the end of our acquaintances. I pray that you honor this request." She curtsied and turned on her heel, making her way down the hall.

            Legolas stood there for a moment, watching her retreating back. Something suddenly clicked in his head and he lunged forward, intent on chasing her. Gragoc and the others, however, seemed to understand the situation from a different view, for they held fast to the prince's arms.

            "Leave her be," Gragoc said, his voice low. He tightened his hold on his friend's wrist. "At least for now."

            Legolas struggled mightily. "Release me!" he yelled, but they refused.

            "Do you not understand?" Jhad hissed, "She has been hurt by our actions; she is reacting to that! Whatever we have to say to her will be better received when she has had a chance to heal."

            Lorith stepped in front of Legolas, his eyes somber but firm. "He is right, Legolas," he said, "The best we can do now is to grant Ziendriel's request. We will all benefit from it."

            After a moment, Legolas ceased his struggles. "What if she does not heal?" he asked them, "What if she holds to her word and we are purged from her heart?" He looked at them then, his eyes full of frustration. He wanted to go to her and demand she listen to him.

            Gragoc shook his head. "We must hope that it will not come to that," he answered, "We must hope that she will desire the truth and seek it from us. Until then, we must wait."

            Legolas sighed. The wisdom of his friend was both logical and practical; but it did not mean he liked it. "Waiting was never one of my stronger points," he muttered.

            The others chuckled, then led him into the dinning hall.

            Tiri stood before her mistress, patiently listening to her instructions. She kept her eyes forward as her mistress paced the floor, carefully outlining her tasks for the day. Tiri listened and memorized the list as any loyal servant would, for that was exactly what she was.

            She had met her mistress when they had been mere elflings. Her mistress had saved her from the roaring river after Tiri had disobeyed her mother and wandered to close to the water. She had fallen in after losing her balance on an old log that had fallen over and been dragged under by the quick current. Her mistress had saved her, being a strong swimmer, and from that day on, Tiri had always pledged her loyalties to her mistress.

            "Lastly, Tiri," her mistress was now saying, breaking her from her thoughts, "You will deliver this to Grien; he is expecting this, so make sure you give it to him." She handed the rolled up parchment to her servant. "It is a most important detail," she added, giving her a conspiratorial wink.

            Tiri grinned, and gladly accepted the scroll. Like all documents that came from her mistress' desk, the parchment had been dyed lightly with the prominent color of the family's crest. The paper now held a tinge of blue.

            "Be careful with this, Tiri," her mistress warned, softly, almost deadly, "I have come too far to lose now." She held her servant's chin firmly in her hand.

            Tiri slightly trembled, seeing the sudden hardness in her mistress' eyes. It was times like these that Tiri actually feared the lady. "Yes, milady," she answered, her voice slightly trembling, "I will not fail you."

            Her mistress released her then, smiling. "Very good, Tiri," she said, "You, my faithful and obedient servant, will be greatly rewarded for your loyalties."

            Tiri curtsied, then stepped out of the room. Her mistress was a good woman and deserved what she wished. _I will make sure she gets what she wants, Tiri thought, resolutely, __Mistress always gets what she wants. And what she wants, is the prince!_


	18. Chapter 18: Misery

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. I thought the content did not need anything else, but if you disagree, then just let me know!**

**Satiana: I cannot believe your friend tackled Orli! That is too funny! She didn't get arrested or anything, did she?**

**Orion: I'm glad I could make this interesting for you. I agree that most of the stories I've read either have a lack of chemistry between Legolas and the lady or too much. Glad I could strike a sort of balance.**

**Baby JJ: *blushes* Thanks for the compliment!**

**Nessie: There were actually girls screaming for Legolas while I was watching the movie; it was crazy! For those of you who still haven't seen Two Towers yet, what's the matter with you? Just joking! Go and see it!**

**Chapter 18**

****

**            To say that the days that followed their confrontation were pure misery for Legolas was a complete understatement. Anyone who knew of the situation between the prince and Lady Ziendriel could clearly see the sadness that filled his eyes or the way his sagging shoulders affected his composure as he walked the halls. He had grown quiet, even more so than his friends were accustomed to, as if always deep in thought. A frown had found its way onto his handsome face and had sealed itself to his lips, becoming a prominent feature. It was a complete change from the smiling, joy-filled prince enjoying himself and his ladylove at his father's ball so many nights ago…**

            What was more astounding was the affect that the situation now had on Legolas' archery. The first time it had manifested itself, everyone had been shocked and speechless. The four friends had organized an impromptu hunting party, hoping to get their minds off Ziendriel. They had bee two hours into the hunt when a suitable target had presented itself. Spotting the prey first, Legolas had drawn his bow and swiftly released his arrow.

            It struck a tree a few feet away from its target.

            Lorith, Jhad and Gragoc had stared at the arrow in disbelief, allowing the animal to get away. Never had they seen the prince miss his target. He was easily the best archery all Elves had ever known and to see such a thing was a misfortune. Legolas had just sighed and repacked his bow. His head had bowed so deeply that it almost touched his chin to his chest. He headed back home.

            That had been the worst sign of his troubles, which had immediately alarmed Thranduil once he had been told. He was now aware of the truth of the situation, and although understanding the part his son had played in it, Thranduil had felt himself disappointed. Legolas and Ziendriel belonged together, that much he knew. His guard had told him of the kiss the young lovers had shared and that had warmed his heart, for he knew it had meant his son's happiness. Unfortunately, as he had learned, the bliss was short lived. For the dear girl had somehow discovered the details of the wager Legolas' friends had unwittingly involved his son in. And that had been most unfortunate.

            After a very long, very winded conversation with the king, the prince seemed to have pulled himself back together after the disaster of the hunting trip. He had doubled his efforts in concentration by practicing for most of the day, running through the forest and swiftly releasing his arrows. His efforts were well rewarded when upon returning from another hunt, he procured three different types of prey to his father, all bearing a single death shot by an arrow from his quiver.

            But, when he was not under the watchful eye of his father or friends, the servants often found him sitting in the gardens, staring off into space. He was always found upon the bench that many knew he and Lady Ziendriel had spent talking for time on end. When they saw him there, the servants allowed him his privacy and left him alone.

            Ziendriel was not faring much better.

            The facts of the wager had leaked out to every open ear, causing her to become much more of an object to stare at than before. The looks and the whisperings were now accompanied by looks of pity, which did not suit her at all! When she saw yet another look of pity, all she wanted to do was scream and throw something, which was becoming more of a constant feeling than she cared to admit.

            Ariel was not helping either. After the truth of the situation had reached her ears, her younger sister had stormed into her room with the intent of telling her, "I told you so." By then, Ziendriel's nerves had been far too frayed and undone to allow such an attack.

            "I do not care to hear the petty rants of a spoilt child here in my room," Ziendriel had told her, her voice quiet and deadly. It had immediately wiped away the smug smile on the younger lady's face. "You may be my sister, but it will not prevent me from saying that your jealousies have marred your beauty in ways you cannot comprehend. You think of no one but yourself and give no thought to the needs and feelings to those around you. You may think that your beauty dictates it, but I will tell you that you are sadly mistaken."

            Ariel had watched her sister as she spoke these words, the fear flickering in her blur eyes. Never had her sister spoken to her with such conviction and certainty. "Ziendriel-" she began, but stopped at the warning in her sister's eyes. Ariel had involuntarily stepped back.

            "Do not speak to me!" Ziendriel had cried, her face full of anger, "You have nothing I wish to hear! Have you no shame or has your jealousy turned you so far against me that you cannot see that I am suffering from a broken heart?" She had stared at her, her eyes blazing. "You have asked me once why the prince chose to spend time with me instead of you," she continued, "I will tell you it is because of compassion, something that I try to show through the actions of my very life. I know of it and hold it dear for I have been both recipient and giver. You have never known the pleasure for your beauty holds you high above it. And that, to me, is a very sad thing."

            Ariel had stood there, shocked beyond words. The change in Ziendriel was astounding and most certainly unnerving. Never had she seen her sister display such an array of emotions!

            Ziendriel had ordered her out of the room shortly after that and Ariel had obliged. It was obvious that her sister had much to do concerning her heart and Ariel did not know how to help her; it was something Ziendriel had to do on her own.


	19. Chapter 19: The Prince's Courier

**Chapter 19**

            Elyse sat quietly at the window seat of her bedroom, concentrating on her sewing. It was the only thing that helped her relax these days, all things considering. There was just something about the fluidity of the silver needle darting in and out of the silk that she found mesmerizing. She loved sewing in the sunlight, causing its rays to bounce off the smooth silver of the needle. She worked quickly, just like her mother had taught her, and often gloated about her swiftness and obvious gift at the task. Besides, it showed off her slender fingers.

            Relaxation had been hard to come by following the days of King Thranduil's ball. She had thought that her intentional slip of the truth to Ziendriel would have cleared her path to Legolas; instead it had inhibited it even more. Somehow, and she did not know how exactly, Ziendriel had caused the prince to truly care for her. It was obvious in the way he moped around, always frowning, always muttering to himself. It infuriated her to know that all of his thoughts were focused on Ziendriel, preventing him from everything else around him.

            What infuriated her more was the fact that the maiden that had beaten her, that had stolen the heart of the prince from within her grasp, was Ziendriel. For the life of her, Elyse could not understand what Legolas could possibly see in her! She was not beautiful as she, nor would she ever be; she spent most of her time with the sick and ailing; and she read books, by the Valar! _Books! Touching centuries old paper covered in dust and grime….Elyse shuddered._

            "A spell," Elyse muttered, setting down her sewing, "It must be a spell! She spent most of her years at Rivendell; she must have learned something from the Elders there! She knows her herbs very well…perhaps Lord Elrond has shown her how to make a love potion." She nodded to herself, unaware of how idiotic her ranting sounded. "Yes," she told herself, "It must be a love potion; what else could it be?"

            In the back of her mind, the voice of logic spoke quietly. _Perhaps there is more to Ziendriel than you could possibly understand, it told her, __More than you see, but refuse to acknowledge._

            Elyse harrumphed. "Not likely," she muttered, "I see nothing special about her and I am not jealous, if that is what you are implying." She picked up her sewing once again and began to move the needle quickly.

            A sudden knock sounded on her bedroom door and a frown appeared on her face. "Yes, what is?" she demanded, irritated.

            The door opened and in stepped her maidservant Rya. She quickly curtsied. "This has just arrived, milady," she announced, handing her a roll of parchment, "From one of the prince's couriers."

            At the mention of Legolas, Elyse straightened up. "A message from the prince?" she asked. Rya nodded. "For me?" she continued, clearly shocked.

            Rya hid her smile. It was a rare occasion to see Lady Elyse caught off her guard. "Yes, milady," she answered.

            Elyse pondered this for a moment, then rudely snatched the scroll out of the servant's hand. "You may leave now," she barked.

            Rya nodded, quickly curtsied, then left the room. Elyse paid her departure no heed. Instead, her hands quickly broke through the seal of the prince and hurriedly unrolled the paper. Her eyes greedily read the message printed. Her eyes grew wider and wider as she read each word, her mouth slightly gaping.

            At last, her eyes broke from the paper, a huge grin growing on her face. Her body literally shook from head to toe as she stumbled to her bed. With a scream of pure delight that no doubt startled her mother downstairs in the sitting room, Elyse collapsed on her bed in a fit of giggles.

            Tiri grinned as she heard Lady Elyse's scream drift out from the open window above her. Moments later, she heard the mother burst into the room, demanding to know what was going on. The maiden's answer was inaudible, her screams and laughter making it hard to understand.

            Tiri nodded to herself. _Mistress will be pleased to know that the first part of her plan is now in motion, she thought, quickly running to the safety of the shadows that the forest provided. She had been warned to do nothing to cause suspicion, nor provoke the anger of her mistress. The forest had many shadows that could conceal her from prying eyes._

            Personally, she thought that the cloak of night made for a better environment for acts such as spying and manipulating; she rather liked the excitement that accompanied her as she met with her mistress in the dead of the night to talk freely. The forest had often been their meeting place, far away from unintended ears, allowing them the privacy and freedom they needed. In fact, it had been one of these meetings that the mistress had come up with her plan to claim the prince as hers.

            Unfortunately, the mistress no longer found cause for their midnight meetings. She was now confident in her plan that they now met behind the closed door of her bedchambers. Tiri had been nervous at first, with the fear of being caught. But it did not take her mistress long to convince her otherwise.

            And now that the plan was set and begun, there was no backing out now. She had pledged her loyalty to her mistress and intended to keep that pledge.

            No matter what.


	20. Chapter 20: Reflections

**Rogue Solus: LOL! Thanks for being so gracious!**

**Roxy****: Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

**Meggie****-S: Here's the next chapter; can you remove your curse now? Pretty please?**

**Psyco**** 101: 4 "awesomes" in your review; thanks! I hope the upcoming chapters make sense of everything. I hope this hasn't been too confusing! Just let me know!**

**A/N: Chapter 20 is a bit full of flashbacks of Ziendriel's friendship with Legolas and the others. I hope it's not too boring!**

****

**Chapter 20**

****

            Ziendriel was all alone.

            Her father was, of course, doing his duty as the king's counselor, while her mother had decided a visit to the village was in order. And, Ariel? She had just left moments before, walking briskly past her and announcing curtly, "I have somewhere important to be." She hadn't so much as glanced at her older sister before disappearing out the front door.

            So here she was, sitting in the sitting room of her very quiet house, twiddling her thumbs. It was only a moment before the silence began to get to her that she jumped up from the couch with an exasperated growl. She walked over to the bookshelf and began to skim over the many titles.

            "What is wrong with me?" she muttered, once she realized many moments had passed. Her eyes had not seen a single title, which frustrated her even more; these were the books that she had taken solace in many times before, when her heart had been betrayed or broken. During those times she would snuggle up on the window seat in the kitchen, a trustworthy book in her lap, immersing her into its world and relieving her of her own. It had never failed her.

            Until now.

            She could feel the restlessness creep up into her legs, causing her to pace the floor. She immediately abandoned the idea of reading and found her pacing lead her to the windows of the sitting room. 

            Ziendriel kicked the leg of a nearby chair and gave a growl of frustration. She kicked the same leg once more before slumping down into its seat. "This is so ridiculous!" she told the empty room. Its silence answered her.

            She sighed. The last week had been such a nightmare; it had been no wonder Velia had refused to allow her to work in the House. "I have no room here for dramatics, young one," the older Healer had said, not unkindly, "Your services will not be needed until you have a better perspective on your life, love or not."

            And so, the restlessness had hit her full force. Idle hands had never been a part of her daily routine and she was not about to start. Not if she could help it, even if it was hard to think of something to occupy her mind.

            Ziendriel glanced around the room once more, then let out an exasperated sigh. Distraction would not be found here; she needed to leave, to get some fresh air. Grabbing a shawl made of gossamer silk (for the evening air was turning a bit chilly), she quickly exited the house through the front door, carefully closing the door behind her.

            She stood on the porch of her house, her eyes scanning the woods before her, searching for the perfect place to pass the time. Off in the distance, she saw the gardens beckon to her, the lush, green brush swaying silently in the wind. Before she knew what was happening, her feet began to move, steering her closer to the familiar area of the forest.

            She was soon standing at one of the many entrance paths to the gardens, uncertainly glancing around. It seemed like forever since she had last set foot in the area; she suddenly felt out of place.

            A few yards away, her eyes fell upon the bench that stood there. She felt her breath catch as she stared at it, images flashing before her eyes. Images that she quickly pushed away when she remembered the pain that accompanied them. Slowly, she walked over to the bench, staring at it as she came closer. She stopped a few paces from it and unwillingly allowed a memory to push through…

**FLASHBACK**

_"What amuses thee so?" a voice so suddenly asked from behind her, that she nearly jumped up high into the air. _

_She quickly got to her feet and turned around to the source. She saw an elf lord standing there, his hands held up in front of him, and apologetic smile on his handsome face. Upon a closer look, her face registered surprise as she realized who it was standing before her. "Milord," she greeted Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil, somewhat dubiously, and with a slight curtsey, "Forgive me. I did not recognize you for but a moment."_

**END FLASHBACK**

            That had been the first day they had met, at the very bench she now looked upon. She remembered that day clearly, for it had marked the beginning of what would be their friendship. She remembered feeling so happy that day, but in hindsight, could not recall if it was because of the memories she had been recalling or meeting the prince.

            "Probably both," she muttered to herself, "Although I did not know the latter at the time." She smiled wryly.

            Pushing that memory away, Ziendriel took a seat upon what Legolas at one time had called, "our bench." And although it was hard because of its stone structure, she was very comfortable sitting there. From where she sat she could see the greatness of the king's palace, cleverly built into the side of the mountain. It was a magnificent sight to behold in the fading evening light and Ziendriel felt herself relaxing.

            Abruptly, the ghost of a voice entered her head and her eyes widened at its sudden appearance. It was a whisper of another memory, one that made her want to smile, but her pride did not allow it. This memory had been created a few days after meeting Gragoc, Lorith and Jhad. Upon learning of her archery lessons with Legolas, the three had insisted upon teaching her to defend herself with a sword….

**FLASHBACK**

_            "Relax, Ziendriel," Gragoc told her, handing her a sword. He helped correct her grip on its hilt, then stepped away to examine her stance._

_            She harrumphed. "How do you expect me to relax when the three of you stand so menacing before me?" she demanded, nodding her head to Lorith and Jhad. They stood in front of her, their swords drawn._

_            "You need to learn a defense," Lorith answered, "You will not always have us as your chivalrous defenders." He grinned at her._

_            "From what Legolas has told me," she shot back, "It is usually you who need rescuing from the trouble you inflict upon yourselves!" She squealed when Lorith lunged forward and quickly took cover behind the prince._

_            "Wench," Lorith growled good-naturedly, while Legolas chuckled. She stuck her tongue out._

_            "Come, Ziendriel," Gragoc called to her, offering her his hand. She took it and allowed him to position her once again. He looked her over, then said, "Good. Now I want you to execute that block I showed you before." He unsheathed his own sword and held it out in front of him. "Ready?" he asked._

_            Ziendriel swallowed nervously. "I suppose," she answered, doubtfully. Her eyes grew wide when without warning, Gragoc swung his sword high above his head and brought it straight down at hers. She screamed and instinctively brought her own sword up, angled like he had shown her. She flinched when she heard metal clash._

_            "Good!" Gragoc exclaimed, pleased, "This time, try it without the scr-" He let out a yell when her foot connected with his shin. "What was that for?" he demanded, hearing his friends chuckling. He bent down to rub his injured leg, noticing she had dropped her sword._

_            "That was for scaring me!" she answered, "And this is for giving me no warning!" Her hand drew back to punch his arm, but Gragoc was quick. Chuckling, he easily dodged her, then grabbed her wrist as he stood up. He spun her around, pinning her arm up against her back. "What will you do now, milady?" he asked, teasingly._

_Ziendriel replied by stomping down hard on his foot. When he released her, she spun around. Now facing him, she thrust the heel of her palm towards his nose, forcing his head back. She watched him stumble, the horror spreading across her face. _

_"Gragoc!" she exclaimed, rushing forward, "Oh, I do apologize! I do not know what came over me; I did not mean to-" She abruptly stopped when she realized he was laughing. She glanced around and found the others doing the same._

_Legolas was clutching his sides, doubled over with his laughter, while Lorith and Jhad were leaned up against one another, tears slipping from their eyes. All four were laughing hard, taking great gasps of air._

_Ziendriel shook her head, thoroughly puzzled. "You are all possessed!" she surmised._

**END FLASHBACK**

            Ziendriel chuckled at the memory, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. The only reason why she had bested Gragoc at the time was because he hadn't expected her to. In fact, they had all been surprised by it, including herself. _I suppose all the time I spent with Lord Elrond's sons was worth it, she thought, giggling. The twins had been more than eager to show her their hand-to-hand combat maneuvers, and even give her a few pointers. Although she had received numerous bruises and pains from it, she had enjoyed the time._

            She paused her thoughts on Rivendell then, smiling openly at the memory of her second home. In her mind she could see the beautiful haven hidden away within the lush forest around it, the leaves brushing against the ancient buildings that served as homes to those who lived there. She could hear the great rushing of the rivers and the gentle trickles of the babbling streams. She closed her eyes and imagined herself there, standing in the midst of the beauty of Rivendell, the air rushing past her ears with song.

            The memory soon faded away, leaving her with happiness that she sorely needed to feel. She straightened in her seat as her ears caught a sound, causing her to turn slightly behind her. She eyes found the sight of several elven children playing a game of tag further within the gardens. She watched for awhile, smiling at the innocence the young ones displayed, the pure joy written on their faces. They were content and happy, with no cares in the world. Ziendriel envied them, wondering when her life had become so complicated. 

            She watched as a new child was deemed "it" and giggled when they all scattered in different directions, laughing and screaming in delight….

**FLASHBACK**

            _"I have not played this game in centuries!" Ziendriel exclaimed, giggling, "Are you sure it will help me learn whatever it is you are attempting to now teach me?" She arched her brow playfully at the prince._

_            Legolas chuckled. "If I did not know better, Ziendriel," he teased, "I would say you would do anything to get out of your lessons; including suggesting that we play a child's game!" He moved behind her and took out a blindfold. "Hold still!" he commanded, when she began to wiggle. When she was still, he quickly tied the blindfold over her eyes._

_            "Tell me what I am supposed to do again?" she asked._

_            "We will be tuning your senses, Ziendriel," Legolas replied, "All Elves are born with a heightened sense of sight and hearing, but not all utilize them. I will help you those, as well as your sense of smell."_

_            "And a game of tag will do this?" she asked, puzzled._

_            Legolas smiled. "We will test your hearing skills first," he said, "You are blinded and therefore cannot see me. Use your ears to detect me, Ziendriel." He swiftly walked away._

_            Ziendriel stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She began to nervously chew on her bottom lip. "Legolas?" she called out, tentatively. He did not answer her. She shuffled her right foot forward a bit, then stopped when she felt a rock against her toes._

_            "You are not trying, Ziendriel!" she heard him call. Her ears caught the sound and she whipped her head to the left. She strained her ears, but only silence met her. Hesitantly, she stepped towards where she had heard him, her footfalls slow and deliberate._

_            When she had walked a few feet, she stopped and listened again. Only the sounds of the forest could be heard and Ziendriel felt herself growing frustrated. I do not think I can do this! She thought to herself._

_            Just as quickly as the thought had entered her head, she pushed it out. No, she thought, Legolas has taken the time to do this for me. I will appear very ungrateful if I did not try._

_            She took a deep breath and strained her ears. She could hear the rushing water of the nearby river, the leaves that swayed in the wind and…She paused as a sound, so faint that it might have been miles away, reached her ears. "What is that?" she murmured to herself, her head cocked. It sounded as if a soft wind was blowing throw a hollow tree, rushing out, then drawn back in. She listened as it repeated its actions, turning her body towards it._

_            Her feet began to move, slowly at first, then with a bit more confidence. The sound grew louder with every step and Ziendriel knew what she was hearing: Legolas breathing. With a smile, she quickened her step a bit, then stumbled. She let out a startled, "Oh!" before landing in a shallow bank of the river._

_            She quickly took the blindfold off and laughed at the sight of herself. Her dress was soaked and she had lost a slipper. "Mother is going to kill me!" she giggled, trying to stand. The heavy weight of the wet material made it hard._

_            Legolas suddenly appeared by her side, and helped her up. He was chuckling, the laughter dancing in his eyes. "Maybe you should concentrate on stopping your feet more quickly," he suggested, teasingly._

_            She swatted his arm. "Oh, do be quiet and help me!" she demanded. She lifted the hem of her dress, grasping his hand. She allowed him to lead her out of the water. "Was I close?" she asked, eagerly._

_            Legolas chuckled. "Yes, you were," he answered, "Once I saw you were heading towards me, I quickly changed my position. I believe you were too caught up in being pleased with yourself that you did not detect my movement." He tapped her nose with his finger._

_            She pushed it away. "This was only the first time, Legolas!" she exclaimed, "You cannot expect me to be as good as you on my first try!"_

_            He just laughed. "No, I cannot," he admitted, "But, you will be."_

**END FLASHBACK**

            Ziendriel shook her head. "That seemed like a lifetime ago!" she said, sighing. She folded her hands on her lap and glanced back at the playing children. Strangely, in all their laughter and playing, the elflings reminded her of Legolas and his three companions. In all the time she had come to know them, they had been much like the children she saw now: laughing and joking, and making those around them happy. She thought back to the many times she had spent in the company of the four elven lords and was not surprised when she realized that all were times of laughter and joy.

            "We had so many days of happiness," she murmured, "Were they all based on this wager? Or do they truly have feelings of friendship for me?" Her thoughts went back to the day of their confrontation, when she had revealed to them that she knew the truth. She remembered their faces as she had told them she no longer thought of them as friends and would no longer call them such. Their eyes had been filled with such shame that they had looked away.

            But there had been something else. At the time she had noticed it, but her breaking heart had not allowed her mind to process it. From behind the shame, she had seen sorrow reflecting; sorrow that had manifested itself after she had announced she would no longer hold them and their friendship in her heart. She could see it plainly in her mind's eyes and wondered at it.

            And then, it hit her. _They __truly do hold me as a friend! She thought, amazed, seeing each face in turn. Her heart lightened and she felt her shoulders lift. Her mind went back through all the times they had shared together and saw the little actions that they had performed for her that confirmed her realizations._

            There was Gragoc teaching her bird calls; Lorith telling her his most embarrassing moments; Jhad giving her advice whenever she needed. And, Legolas…both her mind and her heart paused on the prince. He had done more for her than she had imagined. He had taught her about herself and about love and friendship, both of which she had not known much of. He had done the most for her and was a better person for it.

            "What have I done?" Ziendriel whispered, horrified. Her thoughts wandered back to their last conversation, the confrontation. How could she have been so cruel to even suggest that she did not care for them? She shook her head, sadly. "Idiot!" she told herself, "You have stumbled across the greatest gift of friendship, only to throw it away like some undesirable thing!"

            _And love. Her heart screamed, __Do__ not forget about love!_

            Ziendriel suddenly blushed, remembering the kiss Legolas had given her. It had been her first and her lips would forever feel his against them. She lightly pressed her fingertips against her lips and smiled softly. And she made up her mind.

            "I will go to them and beg their forgiveness," she decided, firmly, "Yes, even if it means crawling before them and pleading on bended knees. I will have my friends back!"

She stood from her seat and purposefully strode away, towards the main hall. It was the most likely place for her friends to be and she knew she would find them.

            Ziendriel had just disappeared into the main hall, when Legolas rounded the opposite end of the path, just missing the maiden. He came to a stop before the very bench she had been sitting on moments ago, and sat upon it.

            He sat for a moment, staring up into the sky. The light was fading fast and the stars were beginning to twinkle. With a heavy sigh, he looked back down to the bench.

            "I miss her, too," he told the stone seat, running his hand over its smooth surface, "I can only pray now that she will forgive me and return to the both of us." He patted the seat, then chuckled. _Talking to a stone bench! He thought to himself, smiling. _

Chuckling, he got to his feet and slowly walked away, heading to the path that led into the forest.


	21. Chapter 21: Unladylike Behavior

**Tobu Ishi: I'm glad you're enjoying this. As to how I write these chapters so quickly…I really don't know. The ideas and words just come to me and onto the computer they go. I try to have others read them first before I post them, though. Other than that, I'm pretty satisfied with whatever I write.**

**A/N: Okay, I know most of you are wondering when Ziendriel and Legolas are going to get back together and I assure you that they will! They just have to go through a bit more before they do. *tries to duck from all the curses and hexes being thrown* SORRY!**

**Chapter 21**

****

            At the very moment that Ziendriel had decided to find her friends, Elyse Silverstream was waiting patiently in a spot in the forest nearly an hour away. Her excitement kept her from sitting and instead had her pacing the ground. In her hand she held the rolled up parchment she had received just hours ago, clutched it so tightly in her fingers that sweat was beginning to form within her palm. Every so often her eyes would steal to the parchment, causing the smile on her face to grow.

            She did not know why she had brought along the message; she had long ago engraved its words into her heart and mind and could relay it word for word. Perhaps it was just a reminder of a dream fulfilled.

            For the hundredth time since she had received the message, Elyse unrolled the scroll. She stopped in her tracks as she read the message once more:

            _My dearest Elyse,_

_               Forgive my foolishness __for not sending for you sooner. I beg of you to meet me at the spot indicated below; come as soon as you have received this. What I have to say cannot be expressed on paper, but rather in person.  I would that I might look deep into your eyes and see my soul reflected there. I pray that you grant me this request._

_            At last, I have come to my senses._

_            The message had been signed by the prince himself, along with the official seal of his family. Elyse could hardly believe her eyes as she stared at the message once more, feeling the giddiness creep into her bones. She felt like singing, dancing, anything! Her dream, her wish, her heart's greatest desire had been fulfilled and she could think of nothing else._

            A smug smile suddenly stole upon her face and she laughed. "To think I felt threatened by Ziendriel Yalith!" she said, shaking her head, "There was nothing to fear all along!" She laughed again, then clutched the scroll to her chest, her eyes sparkling. "She truly is a fool for letting him slip through her fingers," she added, knowing Legolas had felt…something for Ziendriel at one point, "But, unlike her, I will not. The chance has come to me and long have I prepared for it; nothing will keep us apart." Her eyes glittered dangerously in the fading light.

            "You have the look of a cat getting its cream," a voice suddenly told her, causing her to turn swiftly on her heel.

            Elyse felt the frown burrow onto her face as she faced Ariel Yalith. "What are you doing here?" she growled, her hands on her hips.

            Ariel just smugly smiled back. "I could ask you the same thing," she said, stepping out into the small clearing between the trees. She flicked her long, blonde tresses over her shoulder with a toss of her head, catching the dimming light.

            "That is none of your business!" Elyse snapped, "And I suggest you move along. I am meeting someone here; someone _very important." She resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her._

            "Well, isn't that a coincidence," Ariel shot back, one brow arched, "So am I."

            Elyse stared at her, her eyes wide with shock. It took a moment for her to recover. "Oh, don't be such a child, Ariel!" she scolded, once she regained her composure, "I have not traveled all this way to play an annoying game of copycat with you!"

            Ariel rolled her eyes. "It is you who is being the child, Elyse!" she retorted, "As you have said, the travel is long and weary. Why would I have come all this way simply to put a damper on your 'secret meeting'? I have better things to do than waste my time on you!"

            Elyse's eyes bugged from their sockets. "How dare you say such a thing to me!" she exclaimed, her voice taking on a high-pitch, "When the prince and I are married, I will make sure you are held responsible for your insolence!" Her eyes blazed threateningly.

            Ariel stared at her in shock. "You marry the prince?" she repeated, then laughed as if it was the most amusing thing in Middle-Earth, "I think you have pulled too many hairs from your head while grooming yourself! It has made you delusional!"

            "Oh, really?" Elyse sneered, shoving her scroll in front of the other maiden, "Then why do I have a message from the prince, personally inviting me here to meet him?"

            "Impossible!" Ariel scoffed, "He is coming here to meet _me!" She, too, held a scroll of parchment, pulling it from the pockets of her cloak._

            Elyse snatched it from her and tried to read it, but Ariel just as quickly snatched it back. "You are lying, Ariel Yalith!" she yelled, poking her in the chest with one finger.

            Ariel fumed. "I most certainly am not!" she yelled back, slapping her finger away, "But you would know all about lying, wouldn't you, Elyse? You are the mistress of all lies!"

            "How dare you!" Elyse screamed, furious. She lunged forward and tackled Ariel, causing them both to fall to the ground.

            Ariel landed hard on her rear, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She shook her head to clear her vision, then let out her own scream of fury. She was lying on the forest ground and in her best dress, too! "You imbecile!" she screamed, sitting up and pushing Elyse off of her. She began to try and dust the dirt off, but found it only pressed it into the material of her dress. Her anger grew when she realized her former friend was laughing! "Oh, be quiet!" she snapped, shoving a handful of dirt into the unsuspecting girl's mouth.

            Elyse's laughter soon turned into muffled gagging. She furiously spit the dirt out of her mouth, wiping it with the back of her hand. It left a smudge of dirt that ran from one corner of her mouth and beyond the other. It was Ariel's turn to laugh.

            "I hate you!" Elyse screeched, scooping up her own handful of dirt. She swung her arm forward, but Ariel blocked it with her own. The dirt slipped from her fingers and exploded onto them like a sheet of rain.

            Both girls screamed and began to blindly swing their hands. An occasional slap could be heard as their hands found their marks, but most found empty air. They sat there, trying to wipe the dirt from their eyes, while simultaneously attacking the other. It was because of this that they did not notice a dark figure stalking towards them through the trees.

            It was the figure of a man, dressed in dark green tunics, brown leggings and an equally dark cloak. He stopped just a few feet away from the quarrelling maidens, a wry smile on his lips. _This will be easier than I thought, he thought._

            With the quietness only an Elf could posses, the man stalked towards the ladies until he stood directly behind Ariel. He quietly pulled out his sword, then swiftly clubbed the she-elf on the back of her head with the hilt. Ariel let out a yelp, before slumping over onto her side.

            Elyse heard her and immediately stopped her attack. Brushing away the dirt from her eyes, she saw that Ariel was sprawled on the ground, her eyes closed. "Ariel?" she called, moving to her. It was then that she noticed the boots that stood next to the unconscious maiden. Her eyes slowly moved upwards, taking in the boots, the leggings, tunics and cloak, stopping at the newcomer's face. It was shielded by the now faded light of the evening, obscuring his features from her.

            "Who are you?" Elyse demanded, with more courage then she felt, "What have you done to Ariel?" She knew that this man standing before her was not Legolas and felt the fear rising from her chest. They were so far away from anyone to hear them and she feared what this meant for her and Ariel.

            The man made no answer. He stepped towards her, causing Elyse to immediately cower from him. She saw his arm raise above her, saw the gleam of his sword. She opened her mouth to scream, but was denied the chance as the hilt hit her soundly across her temple. Her head lulled as her eyes rolled back into her head. He body fell to the ground with a large thud.

            The man nudged both maidens with the toe of his boot, then smiled when they did not stir. He kneeled down and threw Ariel over one shoulder, Elyse over the other. They flopped around like rag dolls, their limbs loose and flailing. Had the two been conscious, the man would have suffered for the indignity of being roughly handled.

            At that thought, the man smiled. _Too bad, he thought, wickedly. Then, grinning, he disappeared into the growing night._


	22. Chapter 22: The Search For Lady Silverst...

**Chapter 22**

            Legolas stared grimly at the scene before him, his sharp eyes slowly scanning the area. All around him, his father's guards panned out, their eyes taking in the foliage of the forest, leaving no rock unturned. He glanced to his right and found Lorith and Jhad sifting through the dirt nearby. To his left, Gragoc was tracking some trail that led him to the south of the area. Legolas inwardly sighed, wondering how such a day had started.

            And it had started normally enough. He had risen at his regular time, greeting the sun with the hope that today would be the day Ziendriel would forgive him. With such a thought in his head, he had hurriedly dressed, then made his way down to the dining hall, eager to start the day with a hearty meal. His father had greeted him, as was their routine and both had sat down to the table as servants rushed about them, making sure their needs were met.

            They had just started to dine, when the captain of the guard had suddenly rushed in, breathless and harried. With the king's permission, he had rushed to his side and murmured low into his ear. Thranduil had looked momentarily stunned, before gravely nodding.

**FLASHBACK**

            _"Legolas, come," his father had commanded, standing from his seat._

_            He did as he was asked, although puzzled. He obediently followed his father and Andalith, the captain, out of the dining hall and up the stairs to his father's study. After entering and closing the door behind them, Thranduil said, "Speak."_

_            Andalith bowed. "We have a grave situation, your Highness," he announced, quietly, "Two maidens were reported missing this morning. Upon our search, we believe we have found the area of their last whereabouts."_

_            Thranduil nodded, frowning. "And who are the maidens that are missing?" he asked._

_            "Lady Elyse Silverstream and Lady Ariel Yalith," Andalith answered, "Both sets of parents reported last seeing their daughters the evening before. When both ladies did not appear at the morning meal, their rooms were searched and found empty."_

_            Legolas felt the shock run through him. He knew of both maidens and knew it was not in their nature to needlessly stay out all night. There was also something belying Andalith's tone; something more serious._

_            "What have you found?" he demanded. His thoughts suddenly turned to Ziendriel and how worried she must be for her sister._

_            Andalith nervously coughed and shifted on his feet. "One of the watchmen found an area about an hour away from here," he answered, "He said it appeared as if a great struggle had taken place there. Upon further inspection, he found this pinned to one of the trees with this dagger." He pulled a small parcel from beneath his cloak and handed it to Thranduil._

_            Legolas watched as his father slowly unwrapped the cloth. Inside, lay two locks of golden hair, one lighter than the other. Legolas could see that the captain believed them to be the hair of Elyse and Ariel. Next to the hair sat a small Elven dagger, its hilt smooth and shaped with silver._

_            "My men have quarantined the area for now," Andalith continued, "They await my orders, as I await yours." He bowed his head respectfully._

_            Thranduil stood there for a moment, deep in thought. He finally looked to his son. "Assist Andalith with his investigation," he told him, "Yours are the keenest eyes I know of. Perhaps you will see something that may be missed. Take whomever you wish."_

_            Both Legolas and the captain bowed. "As you wish," they both replied._

**END FLASHBACK**

            At his father's request, Legolas stood at the area the two maidens were last, his eyes scrutinizing everything before him. There had been an obvious struggle in the area; the upturned dirt testified of that. Unfortunately, that was the only thing that spoke to him.

            Jhad suddenly approached him, looking puzzled. "Lorith and I have been examining the area of confliction," he announced, "But, its evidence confuses us; it speaks of a struggle, yes. But it was between the two maidens."

            "What?" Legolas demanded. He walked over to where Lorith was now kneeling.

            Jhad pointed to the imprints in the dirt. "See how the earth swirls there?" he asked, "Those were made by the hem of a dress. These holes here were made as they kneeled, facing one another. And this, was made by one maiden's….er, rear end when she fell. These footprints here suggest that the other pushed her down." He pointed to each imprint in turn.

            Legolas took this all in. "They were fighting with one another?" he asked, confused.

            "Apparently," Lorith answered, standing, smiling slightly at the thought of Ariel wrestling in the dirt, "But we did find three pairs of footprints leading into the area. Two we have identified as that of the maidens; the third is barely detectable. Those were the only ones found to be leaving the area." He nodded to Gragoc off into the distance. "Gragoc is trying to track the trail now."

            Legolas turned towards him. "How goes it, Gragoc?" he called.

            He saw his friend shake his head. "Not so well, my prince!" he called back. He looked around for a moment, then walked over to him. "The footprints definitely enter the area where the ladies were," he added, "In fact, it appears he—I am merely speculating at the sex of the third person—watched them struggle before approaching them. See how the imprints are on top of the upturned dirt? Then only his prints leave the area, going along the trail I have been following. It abruptly stops beyond those trees." He pointed to the area where he had been just moment before.

            "So we must now search for two missing maidens and one mystery person," Legolas commented. He glanced around, then asked, "Is there any idea as to why two unescorted maidens were so far from home?"

            All three shook there heads. "None yet," Jhad answered, "But Andalith has his men searching further along the area.

            Legolas nodded. He quietly stepped forward and attempted to retrace the last know actions of Elyse and Ariel. He followed the prints towards the sight of struggle, then back out into the forest, following Gragoc's trail. He frowned when he found that the trail indeed abruptly stopped just beyond the perimeters. He sighed, then scanned the area with his eyes.

            "What's this?" he murmured, his eyes falling to a nearby bush. He bent down and stuck his hand through the thin weave of branches. His friends had noticed his actions and quickly joined him. They watched as he retrieved a roll of parchment from under the plant.

            "What is it?" Gragoc asked, frowning. He was a little upset that he had missed such a thing.

            Legolas unrolled it. "It appears to be a message," he answered, his eyes already reading the words imprinted upon the paper. He paused for a moment, then smiled wryly. "From me," he added, handing it to them.

            Lorith held it in his hands, as the other two gathered around him. They read the message, then laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Very clever," Lorith commented, chuckling, "Whoever did this must have practiced your signature for ages; it is a near perfect match."

            "And, how did they get the king's seal?" Jhad asked, surprised, "It's a very convincing addition."

            Gragoc peered at it. "This one is addressed to Ariel," he announced, "I am assuming Elyse received one also." He began to look around.

            "I will tell the others to search for it," Legolas said, walking over to the captain. After doing so, he returned to his friends. "I fear we have a kidnapper in our midst," he announced, quietly, "Purposely deceiving these maidens, drawing them from safety. It makes me wonder what this abductor has in mind." His friends nodded, gravely.

            Moments later, a shout was sounded, drawing everyone's attention. A solider came running towards the captain, immediately handing him something when he reached him. As Legolas approached them, he saw the solider add something else, which caused Andalith to stare at him in surprise.

            "Emerd has found the other parchment," the captain announced, handing it to Legolas, "But, he has told me even graver news." He turned to the solider and gestured him to speak.

            He bowed. "Your Highness," he began, "I only mentioned that finding the parchment is a curious business."

            "And why is that, solider?" Legolas asked, curiously.

            "I spoke with one of your couriers the evening before," he replied, "And in his hands he held scrolls of parchment of the same color. When I inquired to whom they were addressed to, he replied that one was for Lady Silverstream and the other for Lady Yalith. I believe the scrolls we have found here are the ones I saw yesterday."

            This alarmed Legolas. "Do you remember which courier?" he demanded.

            "Yes, milord," Emerd replied, "But that is not all, your Highness."

            Legolas stared at him. "Well?" he demanded.

            "Well," he began, "he said he could not understand why you would request for the two in his hands to be delivered at the same time, while the third was to wait until later."

            Legolas felt his blood chill. "There was another scroll to be delivered?" he asked, and Emerd nodded. "Of the same exact color and type?" he pressed.

            Emerd nodded. "Yirit said so," he answered, "He said he almost mistook one for the other; they're exact duplicates."

            Legolas grasped his arm. "Do you know to whom this last parchment was addressed to?" he demanded.

            Again, Emerd nodded. "Yes, milord," he answered, "It was addressed to Lady Yalith's older sister. Lady Ziendriel."


	23. Chapter 23: Cruelty Revealed

**b.l.a.c.k.n.w.h.i.t.e: Your first LOTR fanfic ever? WOW! I'm honored!**

**Ievandie: Nope, no Palestinian connections; I just thought it fit. I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you!**

**Abomination: Here's Chapter 23; don't read it too fast or you'll end up waiting again, LOL!**

**Lori: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Things will start wrapping up.**

**Chapter 23**

****

            Legolas had never moved so fast in his life. After hearing Emerd reveal that the third scroll had been intended for Ziendriel, he had quickly summoned his stead and took off for the Yalith home. He had urged his horse so fast that the hour long travel took less time than expected. And by the time he arrived at his destination, he feared his faithful animal would fall over from exhaustion.

            He bounded up the steps to the front door and uncharacteristically pounded on the front door. When he was not answered within the second, he pounded again. Finally, he heard footsteps approach the door. A maidservant stood there, surprise clearly written upon her face. Before she could say anything, Legolas announced, "I need to speak with Lady Ziendriel, right this moment!"

            Sian gasped as the prince brushed past her, heading for the sitting room. She quickly followed him, flushing red. "I-I'm sorry, milord," she stammered, "B-But, mistress left early th-this morning." _My but he is even more handsome up close! She thought, then blushed deeper._

            Legolas strode over to her and grasped her by the shoulders, flustering her even more. "Did anyone see her leave?" he demanded, looking straight into her eyes.

            Sian became puzzled at the prince's urgency to see her mistress; it bordered on frantic. Then, she remembered the events of the past week and understood. _He wants to win her heart back! She thought, __How romantic! Aloud, she said, "No, milord. She rose before everyone this morning, including her father." Her eyes widened when she heard him swear under his breath, releasing her._

            Legolas was upset. The moment the servant had answered his question, he knew in his heart that Ziendriel was gone. She must have been drawn out by the abductor! He thought, angrily. He clenched his fists, and gave a low growl.

            Sian became somewhat frightened. "H-Have you tr-tried the House of Healing?" she stammered, stepping back from him, "Lady Velia surely has let the mistress continue her duties."

            Legolas shook his head. He had just spoken to Lady Velia the day before and she had told him that Ziendriel would not be returning anytime soon. Despite the heartache he had caused her Healer, she had spoken very kindly and matter-of-factly to him. It was a change from some of the glares he had been getting.

            "Did Lady Ziendriel receive any messages the evening before?" he asked, the urgency creeping back into his voice.

            This took Sian by surprise. Surely he would remember sending the mistress a message? "Well, yes," she answered, "Shortly after dusk, one of your couriers arrived with a scroll for the mistress. I gave it to her."

            Legolas felt his eyes grow wider. "I must see it," he told her, "Please! It is a matter of importance concerning the safety of your mistress!"

            Growing frightened by the second, Sian immediately nodded and ran upstairs. After a few moments of searching the mistress' desk, she found the message in question. She grabbed it and hurriedly rushed back downstairs. "Here it is, milord," she said, handing it to him.

            Legolas snatched it from her and eagerly read the words. Like the ones addressed to Elyse and Ariel, this one also had his father's seal, as well as his forged signature. He swore again, slightly crumpling the paper. He thought for a moment, and when no answers came to him, he growled.

            Sian whimpered, drawing his attention to her. Immediately, he smiled soothingly at her. "I apologize," he told her, slightly bowing his head; "I do not mean to frighten you. But, I do thank you for your help." He smiled at her once again, before turning on his heel and exiting the house.

            He jumped onto his horse and furiously galloped towards the palace. _I must counsel with Father! He thought. He rode off, unaware of hidden eyes watching him._

Ziendriel jolted awake and immediately regretted it. A pain shot through her temples as she opened her eyes and she softly moaned. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust them to the dim light in the room, then opened them fully. She glanced around, her disorientation growing as she realized she was not in her room.

            She tried to sit up, for her neck and shoulders were stiff and aching, but became alarmed when she realized her hands and feet were bound. She struggled for a moment, but the ropes held fast, biting down into her skin. She gave a little yelp at the pain, and ceased her movements.

            With what little movement her stiff neck allowed her, Ziendriel glanced about her surroundings. It was obviously a cave, a very small one, with only a small table and chair made of poor workmanship as its décor. The only other items were the lowly burning torch near the opening of the corridor that disappeared around the corner and the pile of hay that she was laid upon.

            _How did I get here? She thought, glancing around once more, __How long have I been here? __And where exactly is 'here'? She paused for a moment, thinking back to the last things she could remember…_

**FLASHBACK**

            _"Mistress?"_

_            Ziendriel turned from her bedroom window at the call of her name and found one of the maidservants standing in her doorway. "Yes, __Sian__?" she asked, smiling in greeting._

_            "This just arrived for you," __Sian__ answered, stepping forward. She handed her a roll of parchment, then curtsied, "From the prince, I believe," she added._

_            At this, Ziendriel's eyes lit up. "How extraordinary!" she exclaimed, taking the paper from her. She began to unroll it, then added, "Thank you, __Sian__."_

_            The servant curtsied once again. "Yes, milady," she said, then exited the room._

_            Ziendriel opened the message and immediately noted the prince's signature. "How extraordinary that I would get a message from Legolas after spending an hour searching for him!" she murmured, smiling. Her eyes read the message, then frowned. She turned towards her window and glanced at the blackness of the night. "Why would he want to meet in the forest now? At this hour?" she murmured._

**END FLASHBACK**

            Ziendriel frowned at the thoughts of the previous night, recalling sitting at her desk, writing a response to Legolas. It had more or less a refusal to meet him at the appointed hour, suggesting the next morning to be better suited. She remembered finishing her message and sealing it with her father's seal, then standing to call one of the servants to her.

            That was when she had noticed the robed person standing in her doorway. Before she could speak and ask who they were, the figure had walked to her and soundly punched her, causing her to black out.

            And now, here she was. She could not tell how long she had been there, nor the time of day, for the cave obviously had no cracks or crevices to allow even a sliver of light from the outside. But, judging by the stiffness of her joints, she guessed that many hours had passed.

            Using her bound hands behind her as leverage, Ziendriel slowly and painfully lifted herself up into a sitting position. She grunted as she shifted from her side to her rump and tried to stretch her back. Her head was pounding by now and she winced at the steady throb behind her eyes.

            A sudden sound froze her body and her eyes flew to the opening of the corridor. "H-Hello?" she called, hesitantly, trying to keep her fear from rising, "Is someone there?" She stared hard at the corridor, willing her heart to slow it furious pounding. The sound had been as if a heavy door had been shut, but it had been a bit muffled; like the entryway was a distance away.

            Suddenly remembering being attacked in her room, Ziendriel allowed her fear to push through. She whimpered as she realized it could be her attacker coming back She heard footsteps echoing off the cave walls and felt beads of perspiration forming at her hairline. She swallowed nervously as the footsteps grew louder and closer.

            A robed figure suddenly appeared at the opening of the corridor, startling her. It was not unlike the figure that had attacked her, but was definitely more feminine. The cut of her cloak was soft and smooth, made out of a gentler material than a man's would be. She also stood with a distinctive feminine stance, one hip jutted out. Ziendriel watched as the hooded woman walked further into the cave, her hood obscuring her face, then stopped directly in front of her.

            "I see you have finally awakened," the mysterious woman observed, her tone catching Ziendriel's ears. It was soft and carried a melody to it. She frowned as she realized it sounded so familiar, but she could not place it. "For a moment, I thought my associate had done more to you than just knock you unconscious." The underlying meaning was sinister and made Ziendriel involuntarily shiver.

            "Who are you?" Ziendriel asked, her fear subsiding a bit, "Why have you brought me here?" She strained her eyes to get a look beneath the hood, but was disappointed.

            "You will have your answers soon enough," the woman replied, sharply, "When I deem it appropriate. In the meantime, are you hungry?" She gestured to the pack she had been carrying.

            It was only then that Ziendriel realized the most delicious aromas were permeating from that bag. She sniffed at it, then heard her stomach growl. "Yes," she answered, warily. The foods inside might be delicious, but she did not know of her captor's intentions towards her.

            The woman laughed, its sound dry and grating. Ziendriel felt herself wince at it. Without a word, her captor tossed her the bag towards her, causing it to land with a soft thud near her. "By all means!" she mocked, "Eat. If you can!"

            Ziendriel stared at the woman for a moment, frowning at her cruelty. "Why do you do this?" she demanded, scooting closer to the food, "Have I unknowingly wronged you in the past?" She leaned down and caught the bag with her teeth, then dropped it into her lap.

            Her words seemed to infuriate the woman. "Wronged me?" she repeated, bitterly, almost shouting, "Wronged me?! By the Valar! You have offended me in the worst possible way, thereby making my life, my very existence, a nightmare!" She began to pace the floor, her steps quick and furious.

            Ziendriel stared at her, confused. "How have I done this?" she asked, "I would never purposely hurt another in the way you describe. I am a Healer and care for all living things; I would never disrespect the Valar like that!"

            A resounding slap echoed in the cave, as Ziendriel felt her cheek stinging. The woman stood before her, her hand raised again. "Lie once more," she warned, "And I will not pull back!"

            Ziendriel felt the tears prick at her eyes as her situation was fully realized. "Please," she begged softly, "Please tell me what I have done." She refused to allow her tears to fall.

            The woman began to laugh, the harshness and bitterness so deep that it made Ziendriel's blood run cold. She laughed for quite a stretch of time, before allowing it to die away. "Tell, Ziendriel," she said, sarcasm dripping off her name, "How did you enchant the prince so? A love potion? A spell? Come, we are both women! Share your secrets!"

            Ziendriel shook her head. "I know not what you speak of," she replied, softly, "Twas the prince who approached me."

            The woman hissed, "Liar!" She brought her hand back and slapped the other woman hard across her cheekbone.

            Ziendriel cried out as stars exploded in front of her eyes. "I tell the truth!" she cried, "I do, truly! Legolas came upon me in the gardens and he-"

            "ENOUGH!" the woman screamed, infuriated, "I will hear no more from you! You will humiliate me no more by your presence! I will have you pay for it!" Spittle flew from her mouth as she leaned over her captive and harshly grabbed her by the chin. Her fingers angrily dug deep into her skin, causing Ziendriel to cry out. "Would you like to know what I intend to do with you, Ziendriel?" she asked, her voice low and deadly.

            Frantically, the maiden nodded her head. "You have taken what I want," the captor explained, "And I do not take kindly to those who have stolen what is rightfully mine. Furthermore, it displeases me when I am further hurt after the fact. And you have greatly hurt me, Lady Yalith. Deeply." At the maiden's confused eyes, she sneered. "I speak of the prince," she said, "Long has he held my heart and long have I been planning to capture his. It was a simple plan really…until you entered the picture! Not only did I have your sister and Elyse to contend with, but now you! I did not truly worry until the night of the king's ball. That was when I realized that Legolas truly loved you! And my whole plan went up in flames!" She paused for a moment, as if remembering. Then, she continued, "I quickly thought of a new plan and wasted no time in executing it. The first part went smoothly; better in fact. But, you…you were not too smart when you refused to meet the prince immediately. Tis a pity that I did not get you myself; it would have given me great pleasure to see you fall." She laughed then, relishing in the image.

            Ziendriel said nothing, but continued to stare at her captor. She was frightened at this woman's bitterness, frightened at the hate-filled voice. She knew she would discover her fate soon enough, but it gave her no comfort.

            "Elyse and Ariel have met the same fact as you," the woman continued, gesturing to the cave, "Although their fates will be better than yours. You see, _dear Ziendriel," Again the sarcasm, "They will merely be hidden until my plan succeeds. You, on the other hand…well, let's just say you have seen your last sunset."_

            Ziendriel stiffened at the remark. "I-I do not understand," she whispered, a tear escaping down her cheek.

            "Once it is discovered that you are missing as well, Legolas will be grief-stricken," the woman explained, "And with Elyse and Ariel also gone, I will be the most likely choice for comfort. The prince will have no choice but to fall in love with me. Once that happens, your sister and Elyse will be released. You, on the other hand, will pose a threat if you return. So, really, Ziendriel, there is no other solution, other than your death." She said it so simply, so matter-of-factly, as if it made perfect sense.

            At this point, Ziendriel released her tears. She was truly frightened now. "Who are you?" she whispered, blinking to clear her blurred vision.

            The woman kneeled before her. "Have you not guessed that by now, Ziendriel?" she mocked, her hands reaching up to pull back her hood, causing Ziendriel to gasp in surprise.

            It was Lady Adrianna Roseleaf!


	24. Chapter 24: Getting Closer

**A/N: Okay, I know many of you were waiting for this chapter and I have to apologize. I got food poisoning the day before Christmas Eve and I am now only recovering from it (some Christmas present, LOL!). I was feeling a bit better this morning so decided to tackle this chapter before anyone else starts cursing me. Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Sanely Challenged: Thanks for the heads up on my grammar. You'd make a great beta reader!**

**Chapter 24**

****

            Three days had passed since Elyse and the Yalith sisters had disappeared, and Legolas was no closer to finding them than when he had first found the forged messages. After discovering that Ziendriel had been taken, he had holed himself up in his father's study, poring over what clues he did have in an attempt to locate her. But, the attempts of logic always failed and the prince would only become more and more frustrated and worried.

            As of yet, they had not received a ransom note from the abductor, nor had they been able to discover his identity. Whoever he was (Gragoc had ascertained the abductor to be a male by the way the footprints he had tracked were positioned as its owner walked; it was his way of making up for missing the forged parchment under the bush) was clever and tidy; other than his gender, that was all they could tell about him. There were no other clues. It frustrated and annoyed Legolas to the point of insanity. Why could he not figure this out?

            It frightened him that the lives of three maidens were upon his head. He had never felt so responsible for anything else before and disliked the fact that he had no control over the situation. His sense of responsibility came from the fact that it had been his named forged on those messages, his father's seals that had convinced all three ladies that he had been the author of those requests. Unfortunately, it made sense as to why he had been chosen as the deceiver: all three maidens were in some way connected to him.

            It was no secret that both Elyse and Ariel had had designs on him since they had come of age. He had seen the way they'd looked at him, the playful winks, the open flirting. They were both beautiful maidens, he could not deny that. But, with both, there had been no connection, no bond to his heart.

            It was not so with Ziendriel.

            Legolas smiled as he thought of her, images floating before his eyes. He loved Ziendriel, loved her in a way that he had never experienced before with any other maiden. When he looked upon her or had her in his thoughts, his heart would immediately contract and he felt as if he held the sun within his body, allowing it to warm his blood and bones. He knew that if it was required of him, he would gladly lay his life down for her, gladly take any pain from her if he could. He would do all that for her and more, if she asked.

            Since her kidnapping, Legolas had thought of nothing else but her. He worried that he was not doing enough to save her and that because of it, she was suffering. That thought nearly broke his heart. From their time together, he knew that she could never intentionally hurt anyone. She had taken a vow as a Healer, a protector of life and took to her cause quite faithfully. She showed it through the actions of her very life, which made him believe she would never be the recipient of cruelty.

            Legolas felt his frown return. _But, she has received cruelty, he thought, his frown deepening,__ by my hands and the hands of those she called friends. I will forever regret the pain our careless actions have caused her. She is more deserving than that! He shook his head as the image of Ziendriel's eyes came before him, full of hurt, betrayal and humiliation. "Forgive me, __melamin," he whispered, as the memory faded away, "Forgive a foolish prince his follies." He paused for a moment, then looked up to the great ceiling of the room, his eyes pleading. "My vow to you, oh great Valar!" he exclaimed, "Is that I will cherish and love this maiden who has so fully captured my heart and soul….if only you will return her to me." The last part was whispered, as he felt the tears sting his eyes. Hastily, he wiped them away with the back of his hand._

            A discreet cough from the doorway caused him to quickly turn. "Come in, my friends," he called, motioning the three figures that stood awkwardly at the door.

            Gragoc entered first, followed by Lorith, then Jhad. "Forgive us, my prince," he apologized, bowing, "We did not mean to overhear." He looked abashed.

            Legolas favored them with a smile. "There is nothing to apologize for, my friend," he answered, "Perhaps the Valar will take your witness to my vow into consideration and grant me my heart's desire." He smiled again, clasping his arm in greeting.

            Lorith frowned. "I do not like hearing you speak in such a way," he said, softly, "As if there is no hope for our Ziendriel." He frowned again and cast his eyes to the floor. Besides Legolas, he appeared to be taking her disappearance very hard.

            "I apologize, Lorith," Legolas said, turning to him, "I do not mean to upset you. I fear my logic has gone with the wind and left my head with no ideas. This mystery greatly displeases me, but I assure you that hope still survives in my heart." He clapped his friend's shoulder.

            Jhad stepped forward. "Hope you shall have, then," he said, smiling slightly, "For I bring news. After questioning your courier, it was discovered that another instructed Yirit to deliver all three scrolls to the ladies. He goes by the name of Grien, another courier, but he is lower in ranking. Apparently, he convinced Yirit that you had sent word that the messages be delivered according to your specific instructions."

            Legolas felt his heart leap. "Have you questioned Grien?" he demanded, eagerly.

            Jhad slowly shook his head. "He has disappeared as well," he answered, "One of the stable hands reported seeing him leave the morning after the kidnappings were discovered. He was heading east; we've already sent a party after him."

            "Why did he leave?" Legolas asked, puzzled.

            "He gave no reason," Jhad answered, "Which makes the suspicion around him grow. We have many questions to ask and I feel he is the key."

            Legolas nodded. "I agree," he replied, "Send me word when he has been found and returned." He felt the hope grow within his chest and held onto it. This hope was the only thing keeping him sane and preventing him from tearing the entire kingdom apart. If Grien held the answers to this mystery than Legolas would make sure that the courier would be found.

            Jhad nodded and began to walk towards the door. Gragoc and Lorith began to follow him with the intent of continuing their investigation, when Lorith suddenly gave a shout of surprise. "_Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! (By the sea and stars!)" he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks, "Why did I not see it before?" He was standing at the king's desk, which held three scrolls as evidence._

            The other three gathered around him. "What did you not see before?" Gragoc demanded. He, too, stared at the papers, trying to see what his friend was in uproar over.

            Lorith grabbed one scroll and held it up before them. "The parchment!" he answered, triumphantly. At his friends' blank stares, he gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you not remember what your father has told us?" he asked Legolas, "Each noble family is given a parchment of their family crest colors. The dominant color is always mixed in as the paper is made. It has saved time on printing each family's crest on the paper. Do you not see? _We had another clue right under our noses!"_

            Legolas grabbed the paper away. "He is right!" he exclaimed, his eyes growing wide with amazement. He smiled, then playfully pushed him. "Why can you not be intelligent all of the time?" he demanded, chuckling.

            Lorith pretended to glare at him. "Who has said I am not?" he shot back. He was glad to see his friend once again smile.

            It was Gragoc who truly glared. "Fools!" he yelled, "You are wasting time! We must go to the king with this news!" He grabbed the paper from Legolas and stormed out of the room.

            Legolas chuckled. "It is fortunate he is my friend," he told the others, as they exited the room, "Or he would soon find his body without his head."

            Jhad grinned. "Remind me to stay on your good side," he laughed.

            Ziendriel was crying. She was cold, alone, dirty and hungry, and had been since first discovering of Adrianna's plan to kill her. Many hours had passed since that encounter and Ziendriel could now fully accept her fate as she glanced around her miserable surroundings.

            She was going to die.

            By what way her fate was to be sealed, she did not know, for both the cruelty in the beatings that the lady gave her and the starvation she was submitted to were slowly whittling at her body.

            Adrianna had returned several times after revealing herself, only to throw a few scraps of food at her captive. The food always came in a sack, accompanied by taunts on jeers. And every time, Ziendriel had struggled to open the bag with her teeth, only discover the food within to be old and moldy or perhaps infested with maggots. It became frustrating, to say the least, and after the fourth time, Ziendriel no longer bothered.

            She was going to die.

            No matter what hope she had had, the reality of it all was slowly breaking her down. Adrianna had assured her that although Legolas knew she was missing, he did not know where she was.

            "In fact," Adrianna had said, confident in herself, "I do not believe he knows this place exists!" She had gestured around the cave with a laugh.

            That statement had dropped Ziendriel's spirits considerably. She knew that Legolas was an intelligent Elf, but how could one as smart as he find her when he did not know where to look?

            If he desired to find her.

            _Stop it! Her heart scolded, __You must not think that way! Since the beginning of her imprisonment, Ziendriel had held onto the hope that Legolas did love her and was out looking for her. But, as the hours had drawn and Adrianna's taunts grew more malicious, Ziendriel had felt that hope slowly being taken away. Her heart was now clutching onto that small belief, often screaming it at her like a mantra over the loud, logical thoughts of her mind._

            "I want to die," she now murmured, her head against the straw that served as her bed. She was painfully hungry and her wrists and ankles were still tightly bound and tied. The ropes had held fast and were now covered in the dried blood from her raw wrists and ankles. There were bruises on her face from the daily beatings Adrianna delighted in giving her, mixing the old bruises with that of fresh ones. She looked the part of a miserable wretch and felt like one, too.

            Ziendriel stared at the torch burning so low, her eyes glazing over. She watched the flame sway and dance, mesmerizing her, allowing her thoughts of her predicament to be placed at the back of her mind. She felt the pain of her body ebb away, leaving her completely numb to everything around her. She heard her breathing slow and steady and closed her eyes.

            She realized she had fallen back into her old habits, utilizing a meditation trick Lord Elrond had taught during her years as his apprentice. It had served to calm even the most hysterical patients and she had, much to Elrond's delight, become a master of it.

            Elrond.

            Ziendriel thought of her master, imagining him standing before her. She imagined the pity and disappointment in his eyes as he looked upon her, then slowly looked away. She thought of him as her second father, as one who had much to do with her upbringing. Seeing those emotions suddenly stabbed at her heart.

            She allowed the image of Elrond to be replaced by that of her sister Ariel. So beautiful and charming, Ziendriel feared the treatment that she was receiving from Adrianna. Ziendriel felt a pain of guilt as she thought of her sister suffering because of her.

            That image faded and Ziendriel gasped as she saw Legolas standing before her, his eyes full of sadness. It was much like the look he had given her when she had told him she would never forgive him. Ziendriel looked into those eyes and felt her heart leap. So handsome and regal, so loving and kind was her Legolas. She freely admitted that he held her heart and knew that if she was to truly die, nothing would change. Not her feelings, nor her heart. She loved him and she would die happy with that knowledge, no matter how harsh her end.

            She was saddened by the thought that someone such as Adrianna would lay claim to him in his time of grief. To use his grief, his sadness as a means to her plan was unforgivable. The she-elf was full of hate and bitterness, not to mention jealousy; how could her true self not be revealed to Legolas?

            Ziendriel felt a spark of anger light within her heart. Legolas was not a mere plaything to be manipulated and tricked into something and Adrianna was sadly mistaken if he was going to fall prey to her! The thought of Adrianna simpering and offering comfort to the prince was infuriating, and for the first time since her ordeal, Ziendriel felt her blood boiling.

            _How dare she take advantage of an innocent! She thought, __And how dare she hurt others in order to do so! Ariel, Legolas, even Elyse; they do not deserve this treatment!_

It was with the maddening image of Adrianna touching Legolas that Ziendriel came to a decision: somehow she was going to get out of that cave and prevent anymore suffering of her loved ones by the hands of Adrianna Roseleaf. She did not know how, but she was now determined to do whatever it took. Adrianna was not going to get what she wanted; not this time.

_She will have to kill me first! She thought._


	25. Chapter 25: Adrianna's Lovefool

**Chapter 25**

            Grien Whitesun glanced around him, his eyes and ears taking in the quietness of the forest that surrounded him. He paused for a moment, carefully considering the smallest sound that reached his ears, then visibly relaxed. He continued the path that he walked, heading for a cluster of trees not too far away.

            Stepping through the tight weave of tree trunks, Grien entered the shady area and glanced once more over his shoulder. Seeing, nor hearing anyone, he stepped towards the third tree from his right and gently kicked at the dirt that sat at the base of the tree. Metal connected with the toe of his boot and he quickly bent down. His fingers brushed away the dirt that covered the secret door in the ground and he firmly grasped its handle.

            With a slight moan, the hinges of the door opened, revealing old, crumbling stone steps. Grien began his descent down the steps, carefully closing the door behind him. Almost immediately, he found himself in darkness and cursed as he fumbled for his flint stone. He groped along the wall for the torch that he knew was nearby, then unsheathed his sword. Holding his flint to the top of the torch, Grien struck the stone hard with his sword, causing a few sparks to jump. A second strike caused the sparks to land upon the torch and he gently blew on them until a flame finally started.

            He sheathed his sword and packed away his flint, then carefully made his way down the rocky corridor. It was always so cold down here and he cursed himself once again for forgetting his heavier cloak. If he wasn't careful, one of these trips would be his demise.

            He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. The things I do for a pretty face, he thought, smiling. His thoughts turned to Adrianna Roseleaf and her sweet, inviting lips. It was those very lips that had enticed him to be where he was now and although he shivered at the dampness of the underground cave, it was the memory of the lady's kisses that warmed him.

            Grien was not considered a handsome elf, but what he lacked in attractiveness he made up in loyalty and faithfulness. He was a true friend and devoted his whole being when he found something worthy of his traits.

            He had deemed Adrianna worthy of love and loyalty the moment she had asked for his help. He had not gone into the decision lightly, for he had vowed long ago to help her, should the need ever arrive. You see, Grien Whitesun was in love with Adrianna; had been since they'd been elfings. Nothing anyone said about her could deter his love, nor his hope that she would return that love.

            And, his hope had finally been answered. She had come to him, in tears, her cheeks smeared with tears. She had sobbed in his arms for the better part of an hour, mumbling how she had been hurt and betrayed. When he had finally calmed her down enough to talk, she had explained the betrayal suffered at the hands of her so-called friends. Grien remembered feeling angry at hearing this and had immediately agreed to help her soothe her streak of vengeance. Adrianna had been so overjoyed, that she had kissed him.

            Grien smiled at the memory, his fingers involuntarily touching his lips. He remembered the fire that had burned from her lips as she had kissed him, sending currents of pure energy down through his bones. Before that kiss, his lips had never felt those of a maiden and he knew his heart rejoiced that his first encounter had been with the woman that he would eternally love.

            He continued down the passage, recalling the first time he had entered this place. It had been after Adrianna had informed him of her plan and his part in it. He had followed Lady Elyse and Lady Ariel as per the instructions and had waited to make his move. He had been content to wait for the opportune moment to capture them, for he would surely relish in it. These were the horrid brats that had hurt his ladylove; they would pay!

            The job had been easy enough. The wenches had somehow gotten into a physical fight, with one knocking the other to the ground. It had taken a mere stroll on his part to capture the two idiots and he couldn't have been more pleased with himself. He had been well rewarded that night, that was for sure!

            Grien finally came to a fork in the passage and turned quickly to his left. A few steps more lead into a room, a bit bigger than a servant's quarters, and laid his torch in the holder on the wall.

            Two Elf-maidens sat along the far wall of the room, tied to chairs, their frightened eyes trained on him. They began to tremble as he came nearer, making him chuckle softly. _These two truly are idiots if they would think I would hurt a maiden, he thought, throwing his pack onto the table that lined another wall, __Although, I do admit I would love nothing more than to deliver a sound slap to their dainty cheeks for the hurt they have caused to  my lady._

            He walked over to them and roughly shoved their chairs to the table. He opened the pack and dumped out its contents, causing the maidens' eyes to grow wide with relief. They stared hungrily at the food before them for they could not remember how long ago his last visit had been. Their eyes remained on the food as he untied their arms from the chairs, but keeping their legs and feet firmly bound to the chair.

            He watched with disgust as the two grabbed morsels of food with their grim-covered bare hands, shoveling them into their mouths as fast as they could. He shook his head as he thought that they were no longer ladies but as wild animals used to hunt. Once the food began to diminish, he pulled out two separate water skins and threw them to the pair. They guzzled the liquid eagerly, obviously not caring about the amount that spilled down upon their dresses.

            Once they were done, Grien tightly rebound their arms to their chairs and returned them to their wall. The maidens gave no struggle, as they had learned the first time he had tied them up. The one named Elyse had kicked him, while Ariel had tried to bite his fingers. That had caused him to pull out his dagger and very colorfully threatened to slice them open like a wild boar. It had frightened them so that every time he had come to bring them food, they had cowered before him.

            His duty done, Grien grabbed the now empty pack and strode over the room's opening. Turning slightly, he gave a small, hard smile. "Good-day, ladies," he said, then chuckled.

            Ariel and Elyse just watched him go, their eyes glazed over in defeat. Their tears had dried up a long time ago and they had no more to shed.

            Adenlain sat atop his trusty stead, leading his men towards the east border of Mirkwood. They had been riding hard for the last day or so and did not stop except to rest their animals. The horses had proved a long time ago that they were the fastest and most intelligent, traits that were well used on a request such as theirs.

            They were searching for a royal courier suspected of assisting in the kidnapping of three Mirkwood maidens. The suspect had a two day head start over them, but their horses had quickly caught up with his trail. 

They were now close to the eastern border where the trees grew in thick clusters and groups. Adenlain had never liked this part of the land for the trees were so tall and blocked out the sun. Even in its lush greenness, these woods looked dreary.

Adenlain slowed his horse, signaling his men to stop. The animal was beginning to show signs of weariness and he could think of no better reward for the loyal stead than a good rest. He quickly dismounted, procuring an apple from his cloak and fed it to the grateful horse. He patted the soft mane of silver hair and murmured his thanks.

The rest of his company followed his lead, dismounting their horses and taking the opportunity to reward them. Adenlain walked a few feet away from the group, glancing around. He hoped he could catch up to this courier, for the king had deemed it with great urgency in his voice. Like his father, the captain of the king's guard, Adenlain had sworn his loyalty and services to his king as well as to the prince. He only hoped he could help in the matter.

A sudden sound broke through the young soldier's thoughts, snapping his attention to his right. His eyes peered in between the thick cluster of growth that stood there and he saw some movement. Quietly, he signaled his men to be quiet and to follow him. They obeyed immediately, drawing their bows as they silently stalked towards the area.

At their commander's silent orders, they surrounded the growth, arrows notched and ready.

Grien finished lightly smoothing the dirt over the secret door and dusted his hands. He smiled to himself as he looked over his handiwork, knowing any untrained eye would overlook it. Satisfied, he began to whistle a happy tune as he walked away, thinking of the reward he would get from his lady for doing his job well done.

            He stepped out from in between the trees and immediately found himself looking at the point of a well sharpened arrow. His hand went immediately to the hilt of his sword, but was stopped by more arrows pointed in his direction.

            "I would not think of it if I were you," Adenlain said, a wry smile on his face. He motioned fore one of his men to disarm the man, then stepped forward. "The king would like a word with you," he added. He smiled in satisfaction when Grien's eyes grew wide with fright.


	26. Chapter 26: Questions & Answers

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone had a great Christmas! My house is in shambles and now filled with lots more toys than my kids know what to do with, but it's all good, LOL! Anyhoo, here is Chapter 26. I hope y'all enjoy it because it was really driving me crazy last night as I was trying to write it!**

****

**Chapter 26**

            Legolas stood silently beside his father's throne, his eyes staring hard at the Elf brought before him. He had thought that the capture and return of Grien would have lightened the weight on his shoulders. Instead, he found his anger growing once more in his heart as he watched the courier stare insolently at the king.

            "Why have you brought me here in such a fashion?" Grien demanded by way of greeting, "I am not a criminal and have not warranted such treatment!" He turned his gaze to the guards that flanked his sides and rewarded them with scowls before returning his attention to the king.

            Thranduil frowned, glancing at his son from the corner of his eye. He could sense the hostility emanating from Legolas and could see the contempt he held for the brashness of the young courier. It was plain to everyone within the cavernous throne room that the prince held this servant responsible for the high emotions of the past several days. Thranduil knew that if he did not defuse the situation immediately, Grien would no doubt be sprawled upon the cold, hard floor with Legolas standing menacingly above him.

            "Quiet!" Thranduil barked, his command echoing off the walls and high ceiling of the room. Birds that had been peacefully nesting within the open windows squawked at the sudden noise and noisily flew away. "Your disrespect will be forgiven and the reason for such treatment will be revealed…at my leisure." He stared pointedly at the young Elf.

            Grien continued to frown, but bowed his head slightly. "Yes, your Highness," he murmured. When he looked back up, his eyes lingered on the prince and his frown deepened.

            It was not that frown that surprised Legolas when he saw it, nor the furrowed brow of the courier when he looked at him. It was the light in those eyes, the pure loathing and bitterness that he saw in those bright brown orbs that Legolas wondered at. All of it seemed to be directed at him, he was sure of it, but he did not know why.

            "You have been summoned here for the purpose of questioning," Thranduil continued, noting the looks that had passed between his son and the courier, "Know ye of the unfortunate events of the past several days?"

            "Only from what I have heard from the talk that has gone around, milord," Grien answered, shrugging slightly.

            Legolas started at the reply, a slight smirk creeping onto his face. _He is lying! He thought, smugly, __The__ stable hand said he had disappeared the day the kidnappings had been discovered! How could he have heard of such talk when he was not here?_

            "And what have you heard?" Thranduil pressed.

            Again, the nonchalant shrug. "Three maidens were reported missing," Grien answered, "And, from what I understand, have not been found yet." He directed the last part of his reply to the prince, a slight arch in his brow.

            Legolas immediately bristled at the insinuation and took a hurried step forward. Just as quickly he felt his father's hand grasp his arm firmly. He looked down and saw the command in the king's eyes. _We will get no answers from him through violence, they seemed to say, __The__ safety of the maidens depend on calm, clear heads._

            Reluctantly, Legolas acknowledged his father's wisdom and quietly stepped back into place. He glared at Grien, who merely glared back. Legolas could feel his dislike for the man immediately growing.

            "We have reason to believe that you may have had a hand in this business," Thranduil announced with the calmness of a still pond, gesturing lazily with his hand. He leisurely sat back into his throne, watching the accused with an interested eye.

            Grien's face flushed red with anger and his eyes looked ready to pop from their sockets. "How dare you!" he sputtered, indignantly, "How dare you accuse me of such a deed! This is outrageous!" His ranting went on and on, much to the amusement of the king and prince, who merely watched as he paced the floor before them.

            Finally tiring of the man's outburst, Thranduil demanded, "You deny the accusations?" His question only furthered the servant's outrage.

            His pacing stopped and he faced the king. "Of course I deny them!" he shouted, his face now turning purple. The chords in his neck tightened and flexed, standing out against his pale skin. "I had no dealings with these abductions!

            "Then why did you run?" a new voice demanded, causing him to turn on his heel. He found the trio of Gragoc, Lorith and Jhad behind him, boring holes into his body with their glares. 

Jhad had been the one to ask the question and Legolas marveled at the regal way his friend stood now. He was dressed in his finest tunic and leggings, and his boots were polished to reflect the filtering sunlight in the room. He stood there with such importance in his posture that there was no doubting the noble blood that ran through his friend's veins.

His demeanor remained, even as Grien's fell apart. "What do you speak of?" he demanded, spittle flying from his mouth, "Run? From what?"

Again, Jhad spoke. "We have a very reliable source who claims you took a horse from the stables the morning the disappearances of the maidens were reported. Riding out towards the eastern borders, I believe." He arched a brow at him, encouraging him to deny it.

Grien visibly faltered at such a statement, then quickly regained himself. "What need do I have to be in the eastern parts of the land?" he asked, though his voice had lowered quite considerably.

"We were hoping that you would be able to tell us," Jhad answered, folding his arms across his broad chest. It was clear now who was in charge of this interrogation and Legolas could think of no better Elf to do so.

"I-I do not know what it is that you ask of me, milord," Grien said, a slight tremble in his voice. He averted his eyes from Jhad and silently clasped his hands in front of him in a sign of humility.

Jhad took no notice. "Where were you when on the evening of the maidens disappearances?" he asked, his tone hard.

Grien chanced a peek at him, then quickly looked away when he saw the grim set in his interrogator's jaw. "I was working in the library, milord," he answered, somewhat nervously, "Organizing some last minute scrolls for the other couriers."

"Is that so?" Jhad countered, stepping closer to him. When Grien nodded, he added, "I have spoken to the other couriers; they say you claimed an ill disposition shortly before the evening meal and retired to your room. For the _entire evening."_

Grien paled. "Yes, well," he stammered, "I meant I was working in the library before falling ill, milord. Then I retired to my room." His fingers began to twist around themselves.

"And the morning that these disappearances were reported?" Jhad continued, slowly circling him. He stared intently at him, but the courier refused to look at him.

Grien tried to swallow the hard lump in his throat. "Working," he managed to croak. He cleared his throat, then tried again. "Working in the library," he answered.

Jhad's eyebrows rose high up on his forehead. "I will remind you of the statement from out reliable witness who said differently of your actions that morning," he said, continuing his intense scrutiny.

Legolas chuckled inwardly, pleased at the sight of the haughty-turned-squirming Elf courier. Jhad was doing a fine job in wearing down the worm and he had to admit that they were learning far more than his fist would have been able to accomplish.

"I will also reveal that since that morning," Jhad was now saying, silencing the gesture of protest Grien's open mouth proposed, "your fellow couriers have not seen nor heard from you. What say you to that?"

Grien was now openly squirming. He suddenly felt as if the sun shone directly on him, warming his skin to the point of unbearable heat. _What do I do? He thought wildly, his panic echoed on his face, __What__ do I do? She never gave me instructions for this situation! "I-I…" he began, but abruptly stopped when his brain gave him no answer. He closed his mouth and swallowed hard._

"Where are Ladies Elyse, Ariel and Ziendriel?" Jhad demanded, taking advantage of his confusion, "We now know you are a part of this scheme! There is no more denying that!"

Grien began to shake his head wildly, but remained silently. Gragoc suddenly stepped forward and grasped him by the shoulders, dwarfing him with his height. "Tell us what we desire to hear!" he demanded, shaking him slightly, "Tell us of your plan; tell us what you have done with these ladies."

The servant released a strangled sound, causing Gragoc to release him. Grien stumbled to the floor, landing painfully on his knees. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and ears. He could not do what they asked of him for it meant turning his back on his love. If he told the truth, it would mean the most dire of consequences for Adrianna and he could not live with that. He could not hurt her, not like her friends had. For that would be the same as deeply plunging his dagger into his heart. He could not do that when he had pledged his heart to her service and especially not when she had rewarded him with her love.

He would not do that.

They could torture him for the rest of his eternal years, but he would not implicate her. Never! He would rather kill any of them who dared to venture too close to his Adrianna!

"NO!" he shouted, startling everyone in the room, "I know nothing! Nothing! Do you hear me?!" He began to laugh softly to himself, rocking his body back and forth.

Legolas stared at him, the disappointment and frustration mixed in his eyes. He saw that his sentiments were also mirrored in the eyes of his father and friends. He was frustrated that they had such a breakthrough in this mystery so close within their reach, only to be snatched away.

Another guard suddenly entered the throne room and confidently walked towards them at the base of the king's dais. In his hand he held a scroll and handed it to Jhad. The latter took it with a look of puzzlement, until the guard whispered something to him. Quickly, Jhad unrolled the parchment, his eyes running over the words printed there. A sudden smile leapt onto his face. 

He turned back to Grien and showed the scroll to him. "Do you know what this is?" he asked him, knocking him gently on the nose with it. When he made no reply, Jhad continued, "This was found in your cloak shortly after it was removed from your body upon arrival. The guards searched it and found this." He cleared his throat, then read, "'Task 1: Feed maidens morning meal; Task 2: Secure their binds; Task 3: Move E and A into second location; Task 3: Feed them noon meal.'" He stopped, then faced the king and prince. "This was dated for today, milords," he announced, waving the parchment in his hand, "Furthermore, it is the same type of parchment the forged messages were written on."

Legolas felt his heart leap in anticipation. This was exactly what they needed and the Valar had deemed it fit to give it to them. _Ziendriel will soon be in my arms again! He thought, excitedly._

His excitement was dampened when his father suddenly asked, "Are you sure, Jhad?" There was such a one in his voice, that everyone turned to look at him; he had a frown upon his face.

Jhad seemed puzzled. "Yes, milord," he answered, "The guards had the librarians examine and compare this scroll to that of the others. They are perfectly matched in color and texture."

Thranduil furrowed his forehead in deep concentration. "The reason I ask is because I know to which family that particular parchment belongs to," he said.

Eyes were on their king as several voices asked, "Who?"

Thranduil sighed and shook his head. "It belongs to my family," he answered.

Legolas did not understand. When they had first taken the news of the colored parchment to his father, he had looked at it for but a moment, then given it back and announcing that he would have his librarians identify it. They had taken their sweet time, much to Legolas' dismay, only to have the king himself answer the mystery!

"How can this be?" Legolas was now asking his father, "You saw the scrolls yourself and did not recognize them then. Why now?"

Thranduil gave his son an annoyed look before answering. "Simple, my son," he answered, "The appearance of the dye on that scroll is different to what I normally see on my parchments, but it belongs to our family, I assure you."

Legolas looked bewildered. "Explain," he demanded.

Thranduil did so, but only after giving him another look. "The parchments that are usually sent for my use are made daily," he explained, "Straight from the drying line, then to my desk. I know this because I often ruin a good robe from all the excess ink that has rubbed off." He chuckled, then seeing the anxious faces of those around him, continued. "The parchments that I am accustomed to seeing are a much darker tone than that of the forged scrolls. However, if you allow a few days time, I assure you that the color of the freshly made parchment will fade to match that of your scrolls of evidence. That is why I did not recognize them at first."

"So, not only are the signature and seals of those scrolls forged and stolen," Lorith reasoned, "But the paper itself is also! Perhaps they were taken before the abductions were committed." A thought clicked in his thoughts. "This was premeditated!" he added.

Thranduil chuckled and tapped the side of his head with his index finger. He winked at his son's friend, who beamed proudly.

Jhad stepped back to Grien and roughly set him to his feet. "How did you come by this particular parchment?" he demanded. The Elf stood silently, his lips pursed tightly. "Tell me!" he demanded, but again was refused.

The same guard who had procured the vital scroll stepped forward once more. "This was also found in his cloak, sir," he announced, handing another scroll to Jhad. He quickly unrolled this one and his eyes immediately took on an amused light.

He shoved the paper into Grien's face, forcing him to look at it. "If you will not tell me," he taunted, "Then perhaps she will."

Grien caught the paper in his hands and felt his body still. The paper he held before him was a sketch that he had done of Lady Adrianna a few nights ago. It had been his reward for accomplishing his tasks so well and he had relished in it. Relished in committing the gentle curves of her cheekbones, the soft light in her eyes, the fullness of her lips to the memory that the paper promised to hold. It had been such a privilege for him to do such a sketch and even a bigger honor to be allowed to keep it.

"What do you think, milord?" Jhad was now asking, his attention to the king, "Shall I send someone to fetch this ravishing creature?"

Grien did not appreciate the light, knowing tone that this Elf had. He felt his jaw clench and his eyes narrow. Adrianna was his and he would die before allowing this pompous lord to harass his lady. He would rather knock that smirk off his face if that meant keeping her from this lord. But, he knew he could not touch the Elven-lord, not while in the position he was in. Instead, he would have to think fast to keep Adrianna safe.

"No," Grien said, gritting his teeth and staring hard at his tormentors, "No, leave her be. She knows nothing of this. I will tell you what you want, but please leave the lady alone."

Jhad looked to Thranduil and Legolas, who both nodded in agreement. "Speak," he commanded.

"I work not alone," Grien began, "In fact, I am but a mere servant in this plan, doing what is asked of me. If I am guilty of any crime, then it is that of obeying my master."

Jhad looked amused. "And who is this master that you have so willingly pledged your faithful obedience to?" he asked, a bit mockingly.

Grien took a deep breath. He glanced down at the sketch in his hands and felt his spirit renew. "Tiri," he answered, calmly, "Tiri Amberwood."


	27. Chapter 27: Oh, What A Tangled Web We We...

**A/N: Okay, before you all start throwing things and yelling, I will apologize for keeping you all waiting. Christmas and all its festivities finally caught up with me and I desperately needed a break. And, now that I've gotten one, here's the next chapter. Also, this is just for those who do not remember the characters of Tiri Amberwood or Adrianna Roseleaf. Adrianna was supposed to be Elyse's friend; she was introduced in one of the earlier chapters (Chapter 5). And Tiri is the king's chambermaid; she is bound to Adrianna. And Grien is one of the royal couriers/messengers who is madly in love with Adrianna. Everything clear now? Okay!**

****

**Chapter 27**

            Ziendriel finally had a plan. After many moments of thinking, she had finally figured out a plan for her escape. It had come to her after Adrianna's last visit, which had not been filled any less with taunts and slaps. Adrianna had just finished delivering a head spinning blow to Ziendriel's temple and, with a satisfied smile, had spun on her heel to leave. She had misjudged her location and had stubbed her foot on one of the legs of the table. Ziendriel had not noticed or hear Adrianna's loud curses as she had limped away; her eyes had been fixated on the table.

            She did not know why she hadn't noticed it before. After all, she had been in the cave for Valar knows how long and had often stared at the piece of furniture.

            The table was made of pure stone.

            At first glance in the dim light, she had mistaken it to be a poorly made wooden table with a matching chair. She had thought the rough surface of the tabletop and that of the legs had been due to rotting wood, for Adrianna had told her this cave was centuries old and had not been used in many years.

            But after hearing the loud crack as Adrianna's toe had connected with the table leg, Ziendriel knew that it would take a lot more than wood to make that kind of sound. She was sure that if Adrianna's toe was not broken, it had to be badly bruised or even sprained.

            And now, peering closer at the table, Ziendriel realized that it was definitely deteriorating. Parts of the table top had been eaten away, as did some chunks of its legs…leaving some areas rough and jagged.

            Ziendriel thought for a moment, keeping her eyes on the table, as if turning from it would cause it to disappear. She carefully pushed herself up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that suddenly burned at her wrists. The ropes had successfully cut into her skin, causing her hands to be caked with dried blood.

            Gingerly, she balanced herself on one hip, raising the other slightly above the floor. She tried to slip her bottom and legs through the loop of her arms, but nearly screamed as the skin at her wrists was tugged. She stopped for a moment, feeling the tears spring to her eyes, then tried again.

            After the third time, Ziendriel gave up. Her wrists were now bleeding again and the pain was becoming unbearable. "I will have to tell Gragoc that his little trick does not work," she grunted, pushing herself back up into a sitting position. He had been the one to show her the many ways of escaping the confines of rope, but she did not think he took in account the fact of injured wrists. She grimaced at the pain, then looked back to the table. It was just a few feet away and she knew that the distance was all that stood in her way of using those jagged edges to cut through her bonds.

            She glanced around the cave, her eyes desperately seeking anything to help her. It was then that her eyes fell upon the walls of the cave. Craning her neck around to see behind her, Ziendriel felt a smile tug at her lips. Carefully, she began to scoot her body towards the wall behind her, until she felt the cold stone against her back. She bent her legs in front of her, firmly planting her feet on the ground.

            Using her hands to push herself off the ground, Ziendriel carefully pushed her back firmly against the cave wall by also pushing off of her feet. She grunted as the ropes once again stung her, then waited a moment for the pain to subside. When it had done so, she once again used her hands to push her body away from the wall, straightening her knees just a bit as she did so. With the help of gravity, she felt her body begin to fall back towards the wall and caught herself with her hands to lessen the impact on her back. She muffled her cry as she the smooth wall of the cave caught her wrists. She again pushed herself off of the wall, straightening her knees, catching herself against the wall.

            Ziendriel continued these actions until she had pushed and scooted herself into a semi standing position. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, then gently pushed away from the wall. She teetered for a moment on her bound feet, working to regain her balance. When she was finally able to stand upright, she took a small hop forward. She stopped to check her balance, then took another hop. Then another. And another. And another.

            Finally, Ziendriel found herself next to the table, a small smile of delight upon her face. It was the first real smile she had felt in days and her cheeks ached from it. Taking small, quarter turn hops, she felt the corner of the table stab her backside. Bending down a bit, she ran her fingers over the rough surface of the table leg until she found a particular jagged area for her use.

            Moving her bounds over the area, Ziendriel tried to ignore the sheer pain that ran through her arms whenever her wounds came into contact with the rough surface. She could feel her blood running over the ropes and down to her fingers and prayed that her attempts would work.

            After moments of excruciating pain, Ziendriel stopped for a moment. She held her breath as she gingerly tried out her bounds. At first, she did not feel any slack and felt her heart drop. She sighed in defeat and fell back against the table, forgetting about its corner. As it jabbed her in her backside, she gave a little yelp and jerked her arms.

            The ropes loosened against her wrists as she jerked, causing her eyes to go wide with surprise. She tentatively wiggled her wrists, not sure she could believe it. She gasped when she once again felt the ropes loose against her skin, then grunted when acknowledged the pain.

            Working quickly, Ziendriel loosened the ropes enough that she was able to slip them off her wrists. She allowed the rope to fall to the ground and brought her wrists forward to inspect them. She flinched at the sight of her torn and bleeding flesh, examining the red, angry welts. The Healers would definitely have a time with these and she did not look forward to the treatment.

            _If I ever get out of here, she thought, glancing towards the corridor. The torch was almost burnt down to nothing and causing an even longer shadow down the dark passageway. She had overcome one obstacle and now faced another, even bigger than the first._

            She bent down to work on the ropes on her feet when she heard the voices coming. They were still far off, but Ziendriel could tell that they were angry. She quickly picked up the discarded rope on the ground and straightened up. She began to hop quickly to her bed of straw and was just settling back into a comfortable reclining position against the wall, when Adrianna rounded the corner.

            Swiftly, Ziendriel slipped her hands behind her back, hoping to convince her captor that she was still tied.

            Adrianna stopped short of where she sat, a sneer curling her lips. She stared at her prisoner for a moment, then announced, "You have caused me much pain and sorrow, Ziendriel Yalith. _Much trouble."_

            Ziendriel fidgeted for a moment, allowing her eyes to fall on the figure behind Adrianna. "Who is that?" she asked, her eyes straining in the dim light.

            "That is none of your concern!" Adrianna snapped, stepping forward, "What you should be concerned with is what I am planning to do to you…with this!" She produced a long, white-handled dagger that bounced the dim light off of its gleaming metal.

            Ziendriel gasped, her eyes wide. She looked first to the knife, then to her tormentor. "You mean to go through with it then?" she asked, trembling slightly.

            Adrianna growled. "Of course, you idiot!" she exclaimed, "Do you really believe that I would have revealed myself to you if I hadn't?" She took another step towards her, causing Ziendriel to shrink against the wall.

            "Mistress!" the silent figure suddenly cried, rushing forward and grabbing Adrianna's arm.

            "What?!" the lady yelled, whirling around.

            "You did not say that you meant to kill Lady Yalith!" It was definitely a feminine voice, laced with fear. "Had I known I would have refused to do this!" she added.

            Adrianna laughed bitterly. "And had I known you were but a coward," she taunted, "I would not have asked you to assist me!" She violently shrugged the other's grasp on her.

            "Mistress, you must not do this!" the girl tried again, lunging forward to grab her arm. In the process her hood fell back, revealing the king's chambermaid.

            "Tiri?!" Ziendriel exclaimed, surprised. She had always thought of the young servant as a sweet and kind girl; what was her part in all of this?

            Adrianna let out a scream of frustration. "You fool!" she screamed at the startled maidservant, "Now I must kill her or she will reveal your secrets, too!" She pushed the girl away and made her way to Ziendriel. The light in her eyes had taken on a maniacal glint, causing the captive noble lady's heart to speed up in her chest.

            "Mistress!" Tiri cried, once more grabbing her, "Do not kill her! Her abduction is the only thing held over you! Do not allow murder to be added to your conscience!" She struggled mightily with her mistress before adding, "Nothing she has done warrants her death!"

            Adrianna froze for a moment, her eyes wide with shock. She stood there, stunned, staring at her servant. "Nothing?" she repeated, after a long stretch of silence, "Nothing?" Her voice had dropped low, taking on a dangerous edge. "_Everything she has done has warranted her death!" she hissed, gesturing wildly with her dagger, "Do you not understand? Since our younger years, Ziendriel has always tormented me!" She laughed then, the laughter of a crazed person, her head thrown back. She turned towards her captive and smirked. "I bet you did not know, did you, Ziendriel?" she asked, mockingly, "No, you were always so interested in your books to care about the world around you! You might not have been beautiful then, but __everyone always wanted to play with you! Even when you refused their invitations time and again, they would always flock to you. Always wanted to play with you, share their toys, their snacks!" She stopped for a moment, a grimace crossing her face as she remembered. "And me? I __never was asked! Not once! Not once, while you sat there, trying to read your filthy book, refusing! Oh, how I cried! But, not anymore!"_

            Ziendriel managed to roll out of the dagger's path, just as Adrianna brought it down at her. She heard Tiri scream, but did not dwell on it as she saw Adrianna once again swing her blade towards her. Ziendriel rolled away again, then quickly pushed herself to her feet.

            This stopped Adrianna for a moment, as she stared at her. "How…?" she stammered, watching as Ziendriel, taking advantage of the lapse, worked furiously at her bonds. Her eyes widened in realization and the crazed light returned. "No matter!" she growled, "You will be dead before too long!" She lunged at her.

            Ziendriel skirted out of her grasp and took advantage of the action by curling both hands into fists and bring them down hard on Adrianna's back. The other girl grunted as she fell to the ground.

            Tiri screamed again, taking in the sight before her. She watched as her mistress quickly got to her feet, staring hard at the other she-Elf. The light in her eyes had disappeared, replaced with an emptiness that made Tiri's blood run cold. The eyes of her mistress were no longer seeing nor understanding. They were, in fact, glazed and misty, allowing no logic or rational thought to penetrate through. As she watched her mistress once again go after Lady Yalith, Tiri knew for certain that Lady Roseleaf truly meant to kill Ziendriel.

            _I must do something! The chambermaid thought frantically, her feet frozen to the floor. She continued to watch as the dagger finally found Ziendriel's skin, slashing down on her forearm._

            Ziendriel cried out, her hand immediately pressing her wound. She stumbled away from Adrianna, her heart pounding painfully against her chest. She ducked as the blade was swung at her head and rolled under the table to the other side. Within the few moments that it took Adrianna to circle the table, Ziendriel had loosened the ropes around her ankles and stood up.

            Adrianna rounded the corner, her eyes nor actions no longer her own. "_Die, Ziendriel!" she screamed, running towards her. She held the blade high above her head as she charged._

            Tiri stared in horror at the sight before her. Then, as if in slow motion, she turned on her heel and ran down the long corridor. She pushed open the secret entrance way to the underground cave, allowing the blinding sunlight to fall momentarily at its mouth. She climbed out, then took off running into the forest, hearing the door automatically shut behind her.

            _I have to find the prince! She thought, running as fast as her feet would allow._

            Legolas stalked through the halls of the palace, his frown deepening on his handsome face with each passing moment. All who stood in the hall jumped out of his path, eager to escape his scowl. They watched him stalk through the hallway, finally turning towards his bedchambers.

            He glanced around the room and upon not finding whom or what he wanted, yelled, "DEPA!" He waited a moment, hearing his call echo through the halls, and slightly winced at the sound.

            Nearly an hour had passed after Grien had confessed and still they had not found the Tiri the chambermaid. Ever since meeting Ziendriel, Legolas was beginning to think that his luck with finding a woman was fading.

            He had sent Lorith, Jhad and Gragoc all in different directions in the palace, and more guards out into the woods. He hoped that with more men covering the grounds, the faster the maidservant would be found.

            Footsteps entered the room, causing the prince to turn. Depa stood in the doorway, a wry smile on her face. "Yes, milord?" she asked, a questioning brow raised at him.

            Legolas growled. "I am in no mood for games," he told her, motioning her in, "I do, however, need your help."

            The servant merely bowed her head in agreement. "Yes, milord," she replied.

            "Know you where the chambermaid named Tiri is?" he asked, his voice hard.

            Surprise registered on the servant's face. "Tiri?" she repeated, puzzled, "No, milord. I assume she is going about doing her duties." _What could the prince possibly want with her? She thought to herself._

            "She is not." Again, the edge to his voice.

            Depa thought for a moment, puzzled at the entire line of questioning, as well as the prince's attitude. She then said, "Have you tried Lady Adrianna Roseleaf? I do not know why, but as of late, I have often seen them in one another's company."

Legolas froze. "Lady Adrianna?" he repeated, trying to place her face. It suddenly clicked. "The daughter of one of my father's counselors?" he mused, and Depa nodded._ The daughter of a nobleman and my father's chambermaid? He thought__, Such an unlikely friendship! Aloud, he asked, "When was the last time you have seen either lady?"_

Depa thought for a moment. "I saw Tiri about an hour ago," she answered, "I tried to speak with her, but she waved me off, saying she needed to take care of something. She looked troubled."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Depa," he said, dismissing her. He followed her out into the hallway, immediately heading down the staircase to the main floor. Just as he stepped from the last step, he was met by his three friends. Before they could say anything, he announced, "She may be with Lady Adrianna Roseleaf."

All three were puzzled as they followed him towards the tunnels that lead to the homes of the counselors. They kept glancing at one another as they moved down the passageway, following their friend. When they finally reached the door that led to the front hall of Lord Roseleaf's home, Legolas knocked once, then pushed open the door.

A servant nearly screamed as the prince came through the door, his mouth set in a grim line. He pointed to the frightened maidservant and demanded, "I wish to speak to Lady Adrianna."

Rwena, the frightened servant, squeaked, then fought to compose herself. "I-I am s-sorry, milord," she stammered, "B-But, Lady A-Adrianna is not h-here. Sh-She left quite awhile ago." She stepped away from him, his thunderous face further scaring her.

Jhad stepped forward at the look of frustration on his friend's face. "Did she speak with anyone before she left?" he asked, calmly.

At his tone, Rwena calmed down, then nodded. "A servant arrived to speak with her," she replied, "They began to argue, then mistress sent me to fetch her a map from her father's study; practically clawed it from me when I gave it to her. Mistress left with her shortly after that." She shook her head.

By now, Legolas was staring hard at her, making her nerves return. "This servant," he demanded, "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes, milord," Rwena answered, "It is your father's chambermaid, Tiri Amberwood." She watched as the prince and his companions exchanged grim glances.

"This map," Jhad continued, "Did your mistress take it with her?"

Rwena shook her head. "They argued over it for a bit, something about moving something," she replied, "But, mistress did not want to, from what I understand. Finally, mistress threw the map at Tiri and stormed out of the house. Tiri went after her. I picked up the map and returned it to the mistress' room."

"May we see this map?" Jhad ventured, then at the slight hesitation of the servant, added, "It is of great importance that we see this map."

Rwena further hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Of course, milord," she said, then motioned them up the staircase.

Upon reaching the second floor landing, they followed Rwena towards the end of the hall. She pointed to the closed door. "This is mistress Adrianna's room," she announced, pushing open the door. She walked in and over to the desk near the window. "This is the map," she said, handing it to Jhad.

He studied it for a moment, frowning. All it appeared to be was a large map of the kingdom, with several spots circled in red. Each was then numbered between one and two hundred, with several crossed off with a bright, red X.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, peering over his shoulder at the map.

Jhad shook his head. "I do not know exactly," he answered, truthfully, "It seems to be a different kind of map of the land. I cannot make heads or tails of it." He began to roll the map up, when his eyes caught something. "What is this?" he murmured, his eyes going to the vase that held a bouquet of flowers. His lean fingers sifted through the bright green stems, and pulled something from among them.

Legolas and the others gathered around Jhad, peering at the small item that he held. It was a small, short piece of wood, with one end carved smooth and round. The other was also carved, but like that of a seal. Jhad turned it over and glanced at Legolas.

It was the seal of King Thranduil.

A dangerous light blazed in Legolas' eyes. "Search the room!" he commanded. The others flew into action, each covering a corner of the room. He ushered Rwena out of the room, ordering her to send word to the king. He slammed the door close after her, the resumed with his search.

After a moment of true chaotic searching, it was Lorith who found the evidence that they needed. He found a small chest in the back of the lady's armoire, suspiciously locked. With a slight flick of his dagger, he was able to break the lock and immediately pulled out the contents within.

There were several blank parchments contained within it, the same that had been used for the forged scrolls. Along with them, they found a small block of wax and another of the king's seals, as well as a few pages of blotting paper. (A/N: Forgive me if there wasn't any blotting paper in Middle-Earth; with all the quills and ink they used, I thought that maybe there was a slight chance)

Legolas read one of the pages and felt his fingers freeze. Some of the phrases were the exact words found on the forged messages to the ladies, blotted carefully. He threw those aside for a moment and groped madly for some of the documents on Adrianna's desk. He happened upon an unfinished letter to a relative and compared the handwriting between the two.

After a moment, he let a slow, anger growl.

The handwriting matched.

Angrily, Legolas threw the papers down. "He lied to us!" he yelled, "That courier lied to us! Tiri is not behind this; Lady Adrianna is!" He stared furiously at his friends, who stood there with their mouths hanging slightly open. "He was protecting her!"

Jhad immediately jumped into action. "Bring that with us!" he ordered Lorith, pointing to the small chest, "We will need everything there in order to find the ladies!" He carefully rolled up the map in his hands and stuffed it into the chest as well. "The historians there will be able to understand it, no doubt," he explained to Legolas, "Now come! I fear we do not have much time."

Reluctantly, Legolas followed his friends out of the room and back downstairs. While the mistress of the house stared at them with curious eyes, they returned to the man hall through the tunnel.

"What was that all about?" Lady Roseleaf murmured to herself, truly puzzled.


	28. Chapter 28: Hope

**A/N: This is just for those of you who have already read Chapter 28 when I first posted it. It was missing another part so I had to retype it because my computer (somehow) lost it. So I found the rest of the chapter and reposted it. Again, I'm sorry!**

**Addicted: I am so SORRY! Please don't die! Although, I must admit that your antics are very amusing, LOL! And, learn some patience, will ya? Just kidding!**

**Chapter 28**

****

            Legolas stood silently in the doorway to his father's library, observing the historians running back and forth among the vast number of shelves the room held. There were four historians in all, all of whom were older than his father. They had been serving the king for many years now and faithfully, too. The work of a royal historian was not easy at times. They were the ones responsible for recording such important events of the Elves of Mirkwood, whose history was so rich and full, it would cause those untrained to burst into tears at the sight of so many scrolls.

            The library itself was well-kept and tidy for a kingdom with such history, and Legolas knew that it was all because of the four historians he now saw before him. All seemed to glow with pride for their station and it showed through the incredible organization of Mirkwood's documents.

            Jhad came up behind him, also watching as the historians scurried about the room. Shortly after meeting with the king about their discoveries from Lady Adrianna's room, the chest and all its contents had been turned over to the historians. Jhad had thought that perhaps the mystery surrounding the curious map he had found would be revealed.

            "Still afraid to come in here, I see," Jhad joked, softly. In their younger years they had always been afraid to enter the library for it was not exactly inviting. Although it was tidy and clean, it did not dispel the memories of dark and dreary shelves and stern, disapproving looks from the historians that the prince and his friends had of the place or its patrons.

            Despite himself, Legolas smiled. "I do not think Mistress Mora has forgiven us for opening those windows," he returned, chuckling softly. The memory of four young elflings flinging open the windows of the library during a rainstorm flashed before his eyes. On that day, Thranduil had ordered Legolas to the library for his writing lessons. It had been during a rainstorm, which had made the library quite stuffy with its windows closed. His three friends had come to keep him company and that was when they had decided to let some air in, unaware that the wind had picked up. He remembered opening the windows, only to be knocked down by a furious wind. Mistress Mora had been screaming as she and the other historians had scrambled to shut the windows.

            The library had been in shambles. Scrolls and scrolls of documents were strewn everywhere and a few shelves had been toppled over. Needless to say, Legolas and his friends had been the ones to clean up the mess.

            "I do not doubt it," Jhad was now saying, poking him lightly with his elbow, "For she still throws us dark looks." They both looked in time to see the historian in question look up from her documents to give them her well-known frown.

            Legolas smiled warmly at her, and chuckled when her frown deepened. She quickly returned to task at hand. "Despite the years, her frown has never changed," he said, "I am curious to know if she is of any relation to Velia the Dragon?"

            Jhad sniggered into his hand, once again bringing Mora's eyes to them. He quickly turned it into a loud cough, turning his gaze from her. "Is she no longer pinning me with that death glare of hers?" he murmured, clearing his throat.

            "Yes," Legolas answered, "She has gone back to the papers stacked before her, though Valar knows she's been sifting through them for the last eternity or so!"

            Jhad frowned at the impatience in his friend's vice. "Something will be found, Legolas," he assured him, "Mistress Mora and the others have been trained in this station; we may take comfort in that knowledge."

            Legolas sighed. "I cannot tell you of the frustrations I have felt since this whole ordeal, my friend," he admitted, "For it will take an entire lifetime, I fear. Many times have we been lead closer to finding Ziendriel and the others, only to have the opportunity snatched away from us. My heart begins to grow heavier with each passing moment."

            "We will find her," Jhad told him, confidently, "We will. And then, I will have to tell Ziendriel that it was I who never gave up hope and that she will be better off bestowing her love upon me rather than you." He grinned cheekily.

            Legolas growled. "If you desire to lose your head," he shot back, "Then by all means, do so." He eyes danced with the playful light that had been absent since his falling out with Ziendriel and Jhad was glad to see it return.

            Before Jhad could reply, a sharp, "Milord!" ran through the room, snapping their attention back to the historians. All four were now assembled at the long table in the middle of the room, which was covered with parchments dating years back.

            "Yes?" Legolas asked, walking towards them quickly. He stopped and stood opposite his elders and stood expectantly.

            "We believe we have deciphered this mysterious map of yours," Master Tredir, the head historian, announced, "Will you have the explanation now or shall we wait for your father?"

            Legolas turned to Jhad, who was already running out the door. "I will tell him!" he called over is shoulder. Moments later, he returned with the king in tow, Lorith and Gragoc behind him, followed by the captain of the guard, the captain's son and a few of the guards.

            "Well?" Thranduil demanded, leaning over the table. Legolas smiled to himself; it was obvious where he received his impatience from.

            "The map Lord Jhad has given us is most definitely of the kingdom," Master Tredir answered, unfazed by the irate monarch, "It is dated back to the first beginnings of the land, in fact."

            "What of the red markings?" Jhad asked, pointing to the red circles.

            Master Tredir cleared his throat, importantly. "During the birth of our great land," he began, "Our monarch thought it fit to create a safe haven for his people. The trees back then were not strong enough to hold flets, so it was decided that the earth itself would suffice."

            Legolas looked puzzled, while his father looked surprise. "Ah, yes!" the king murmured, "How could I have forgotten?" He shook his head and mumbled something incoherent.

            "I will not lie and say I understand," Legolas said, "I ask that you explain to me what my father obviously knows."

            "There was still outside threats to our people, even as they settled peacefully in the land," Master Tredir continued, "So our monarch decided on a most uncharacteristic safe place for his people: underground caves." He laid Jhad's map atop everything else and pointed to one of the red markings. "This map tells of the location of all these underground caves dug centuries before, as well as their openings."

            "We have also discovered a connection between this map and that of one of the documents found in this chest," Mistress Mora cut in, pulling out said document. She smoothed it down as she placed it next to the map. "This appears to be some sort of schedule," she explained, pointing to the list written upon the parchment.

            Two columns were written upon the paper, divided by date and location number. Beside each date was a location number. The dates varied in days; there was at least two to three days in between each one and a different location to match. Several dates and locations at the top of the list had already been crossed off.

"She's been moving them," Legolas announced in surprise, peering closer at the schedule, "Adrianna has planned this all very well; she did not plan on getting caught." Only the historians, who had not been alerted to Lady Adrianna's involvement, were surprised at his comment.

 He looked at the schedule once more and pointed to the date below the last one that had been crossed out. "The next move is not for another day," he announced, "Perhaps if we are quick enough, we will find the ladies here." He remembered Rwena speaking of the argument between her mistress and Tiri, explaining how Adrianna had refused to the idea of "moving something." His heart leapt into his throat. He knew that the two had quite the head start on them and wondered if catching them was possible.

Jhad seemed to read his mind. "We have Adrianna's plans now, Legolas," he told him, reassuringly, "There is no place she can hide."

Legolas nodded. "I suppose," he said, doubtfully. He grabbed both the schedule and the map and motioned for his three friends, as well as the captain and his son to follow him. As they headed down to the stables, Legolas studied the map. According to the two documents, the last location that the ladies were held was just east of the main hall, about half an hour's ride. This quickened his step as well as his heart and he urged his company to hasten.

Ziendriel stared down at the crumpled form that lay at her feet, her breath coming fast and ragged. She swiped her forehead with the back of her hand and wiped the sweat that collected there on the soiled skirt of her dress. She leaned heavily against the table in the cave, willing her heart to slow down.

She was exhausted and feared she would pass out if she did not get off her feet soon. She stumbled a bit as she tried to hop up on the table, her arms shaking violently as it struggled to support her weight. When she was finally able to set atop the table's surface, she exhaled loudly and slumped down.

Starvation and dehydration had zapped most of her energy, making her struggle with Adrianna most difficult. After Tiri had fled the cave, Adrianna had gone wild, and Ziendriel could still remember the haunted look the young lady had held in her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

_            Ziendriel barely had time to press her hand to the wound on her arm before Adrianna was after her again. She dropped down to the floor and rolled beneath the table, hoping to put some distance between them. Adrianna was now steadily cursing her, spittle flying from her mouth. An occasional scream of fury escaped her lips as she sliced the air. She had lost all sense of reason and it seemed her only attempt was to bury the dagger in Ziendriel's heart._

_            Standing as quickly as her weakened body would allow, Ziendriel kicked away the remains of her bonds. She was pleased with her quick thinking of loosening the bonds as she rolled and hoped that she would have the opportunity to thank Gragoc for his lessons._

_            A second later, Adrianna charged her and Ziendriel saw that she was determined to kill her. Ziendriel braced herself and raised an arm to block off the attack. She grunted when her forearm came into contact with Adrianna's wrist, then yelped when she felt her body being slammed to the hard floor.  Off in the distance, she heard the knife clatter to the floor, but did not have time to revel in it as Adrianna raked her nails down one side of Ziendriel's face._

_            Screaming at the pain, Ziendriel slapped her hand away, then bucked her body. Adrianna flew off of her, landing beside her, as she rolled away. Ziendriel exhaustedly got to her feet, holding her injured face, but keeping her eyes on her attacker. She was beginning to see flashes of light before her, indicating her body's struggle to stay conscious. She saw Adrianna also get to her feet, a look of pure hatred on her face._

_            Ziendriel frowned at her, not liking the emotions that raged inside her. Never before in her life had she held so much disdain for a person; it was a new sensation to her and she could feel its power surge through her weakened body. She did not like it, but felt that Adrianna was deserving of this emotion. The lady had tormented, tortured an starved her, a toll that was being taken heavily by her physical and emotional being. If she did not survive this, then she truly hoped that Adrianna's blade would give her the peace she needed._

_            Adrianna stood for a moment, staring hard at the woman before her. She felt her hands begin to shake from the hatred and anger she felt in her very being and began to growl lowly. She had worked so hard on her plan; it had been perfect! But now, it was all crumbling down around her and Adrianna knew that with Ziendriel's death, her secrets would remain quiet._

_            Ziendriel gasped as Adrianna once again charged her and turned to move away. However, in her exhausted state, she was not quick enough and felt Adrianna plow right into her back, shoving her against a wall of the cave. She was then turned around and slammed back into the wall, causing her vision to blur for just a moment. Hands squeezed encircled her neck, squeezing the air out of her, causing her to hoarsely cry out._

_            "Die, Ziendriel!" Adrianna told her, angrily, "Why won't you die?" She squeezed harder, pushing the other's body firmly against the wall._

_            With one hand, Ziendriel grasped Adrianna's arm, trying to get her to let go. It was a futile attempt, but she tried nonetheless. Adrianna, however, rewarded the action with a swift slam into the wall, causing Ziendriel to cry out. She then grabbed Ziendriel's arm and plunged it deeply into the low flame of the torch hanging nearby on the wall._

_            White light of pain exploded in Ziendriel's vision and she screamed in agony. But, Adrianna refused to cease her torment. With a deranged smile, she held Ziendriel's hand in the fire, relishing in the pain she was exacting. She began to laugh hysterically, smiling darkly at the tears that freely fell from her captive's eyes._

_            Desperate for relief, Ziendriel fought to keep her wits about her. She saw the delight at her pain in Adrianna's eyes and felt her anger rising. It did not matter that Adrianna's mind was no longer her own; Ziendriel would not allow herself to be the victim of someone who held such low regard for another living creature._

_            With what strength she had left, Ziendriel stomped hard on Adrianna's foot. The woman screamed in pain and released her prisoner, allowing Ziendriel to withdraw her hand from the fire. Without a second thought, she withdrew her good hand back and delivered a sound punch to Adrianna's nose. The girl screamed in fury and clutched her nose as she fell to her knees._

_            Ziendriel did not hesitate. She pulled back her leg and kicked Adrianna square in the stomach, causing her to double over. Then, she delivered a hard blow to the back of the lady's head with her curled fist, wincing as her fingers made contact. Only when Adrianna slumped unconsciously to the floor, did Ziendriel exhale._

**END FLASHBLACK**

            Ziendriel shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Her eye lids felt heavy and she felt as if she could just drop down dead at any moment. But, the reality of her situation jarred her from doing so, bringing her eyes back to Adrianna.

            She lay in a crumpled heap on the stone floor, obviously still unconscious. Ziendriel did not know how long she would remain so and took the liberty of tying her (as best she could) to one of the table legs. Favoring her injured hand, she tied the knot as best she could, thinking at the back of her mind, _Best__ not tell Lorith of this not. He will be sorely disappointed that I obviously did not pay close attention to his knot tying lessons._

            Once that was done, Ziendriel placed one of the bell-shaped sleeves of her drees between her teeth and with her good hand, ripped a piece off. She quickly bandaged her hand, noticing the blackened skin mixed with angry red welts. She would deal with it later, but for now, she needed to get out of the cave.

            She slowly made her way towards the corridor, her steps slow and deliberate. Her head was once again beginning to spin, but she knew that she had to keep moving. There were other lowly burning torches along the wall, giving her little light, but she kept moving. The corridor was much colder than the cave had been and she could feel puddles of water soaking her bare feet as she stepped into them.

            It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the end of the passageway, stumbling as she did. As she saw the end coming upon her, she felt her heart lighten a bit at the anticipation of finally being free from the darkness that had held her for so long. With each step, she could imagine stepping out into the deliciously warm sunshine and being surrounded by the forest's smells of life.

            With renewed hope, she urged her feet faster, her hand groping along the wall. She stumbled again and braced herself against the wall, then moved once again. She soon found herself at the end of the tunnel and felt her heart still.

            Instead of the opening to the cave as she expected, the corridor broke off into three separate tunnels, each going in a different direction before her. She stared dumbly at them, then felt her knees buckle. She slumped down to the floor, staring at the floor.

            Ziendriel felt her hope slipping once again as the taunts of Adrianna came floating back to her. "Do not even think of attempting to escape," she had told her, "These caves go on forever. One wrong move and you could be lost down here and no one would ever find you!"

            The words sunk into her head and Ziendriel did the only thing her mind could think of: she burst into tears.

            As they neared their destination, Legolas easily hopped off his horse and took off running. His three friends soon joined him as they searched the area, looking for any sign of an opening to the underground caves they had been told about. The four of them each took a different direction and peered into the forest before them.

            Consulting the map in his hand, Legolas nodded to himself. They were in the vicinity of the cave, they just needed to find the opening. He glanced around him, taking in the trees and bushes. On an impulse, he began to knock on the trunks of the great trees, tuning his ears to the solid sounds that responded. He did this to several other trees nearby before finally abandoning the act all together.

            He was just beginning to walk investigate a curious looking growth of bushes when Andalith and his son and men trotted up on their horses. Andalith dismounted his horse before speaking to the prince. "My son has something most important to say, milord." He motioned to the younger Elf, who nodded and also dismounted.

            Adenlain stepped before Legolas and said, "This was the area we caught Grien Whitesun in. When he appeared, it was as if he had done so out of the mist. We do not know how or why he had come to be here."

            "Do you suppose he had just come from the cave?" Legolas asked. When Adenlain nodded, he added, "Do you recall the area or direction in which he came from?"

            Again, Adenlain nodded. "We captured him as he stepped out from that thick growth there," he answered, motioning to the close cluster of trees that Gragoc was standing near to.

            Legolas let out a low whistle to his friend. "Check within those trees!" he called, already making his way over. He saw Gragoc hold up his hand in acknowledgement and step in between the wall that the trees formed.

            When he stepped within the ring himself, Lorith and Jhad were doing the same. Legolas glanced around; there was nothing within the circle that remotely resembled a secret opening to a cave. There was just trees and dirt.

            "What do we do know?" Andalith asked, concerned. He did not like the idea of three abducted maidens being held in a dark underground cave. He, himself had a daughter around the ages of the kidnapped ladies and could not think of the horror the girl's parents were going through.

            Legolas began to pace. "I do not know," he answered, softly, "Perhaps the entrance is beyond these trees." He turned to address the rest of their group, but caught his foot on something in the ground. It sent him flying to the ground.

            All the men rushed to him, but found the prince staring curiously at his foot. They watched as he got on his knees and began to brush the dirt away from the object that had tripped him.

            "What is it?" Lorith asked, frowning, "A tree root?"

            Legolas grabbed at the object and felt the cold hardness of metal. "No," he replied, tugging at it slightly. It did not budge, so Legolas began to dig around it. His heart began to pound with anticipation with each handful of dirt that was scooped away, watching as something emerged from below. He sat back on his haunches and smiled triumphantly when he had uncovered it.

            A secret door sat between their semi circle of men, looking worse for wear. Legolas pulled at the metal loop that served as a latch and watched as the door opened, its ancient hinges groaning in protest. He let the door fall to the ground with a large thud and peered down into its opening.

            "Stairs!" Gragoc murmured, unsure if his eyes were deceiving him or not.

            Legolas straightened up and dusted his hands. He suddenly felt apprehensive about entering the cave, almost to the point where he could not move from his spot. He looked apologetically at Gragoc, who immediately said, "We will go and fetch the ladies." He smiled understandingly at the prince, who sheepishly smiled back.

            As Legolas watched his three friends disappear beneath the ground, he felt foolish for not going. The truth was, he was afraid to face Ziendriel. He did not want to look at her and see the accusations in her eyes. Accusations of putting her and her sister in harm's way for he felt responsible for all of it. He also did not know if she had forgiven him yet for the silly wager and betraying her. At the moment, he did not want to know.

            After what seemed like an eternity, he heard Gragoc's deep voice drift up through the opening. It was muffled and incoherent and Legolas found himself leaning over the trap door and yelling, "What?!" No answer came, except for footsteps coming closer.

            Lorith came first, carefully climbing the steps with a curled up Ariel Yalith in his arms. She had her face buried in his neck as her arms were wrapped tightly around him and Legolas could see that she was sobbing. Lorith, however, had a silly grin on his face, which only puzzled the prince.

            Gragoc came next with Elyse Silverstream. She was carefully draped in his arms, but her arms fell limply to her sides. She, too, had tears in her eyes as Gragoc brought her out into the fresh air, causing her to blink when the sunshine hit her.

            Both girls were dirty and disheveled, but alright from what Legolas could tell. Probably terribly shaken, but they were safe now. Anxiously, he turned back to the opening just as Jhad came up. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the prince, placing a hand on his shoulder.

            "There was only one cave down there, Legolas," he told him softly, "Elyse and Ariel were the only ones held there."

            Legolas stared at him, his mind not understanding.

            "Ziendriel is not here." The statement came from Andalith, whispered from behind the prince.

            Legolas whirled around to face him, then just as quickly turned his eyes to that of the trap door. For one insane moment, he considered tearing down those stairs to investigate for himself. But, the logical part of his mind prevailed and he remained rooted to the ground. He knew that what the captain said was true, knew that Jhad would have torn the cave apart in his search. He knew this, yet his heart did not want to.

            He felt himself sink down to the ground, a lone tear slipping down his cheek. He took a deep breath and in the next instant, let out a soul-wrenching, heart-breaking howl.


	29. Chapter 29: At Long Last, Ziendriel!

**Chapter 29**

            In a room high above the gardens of the palace, Grien Whitesun sat in the middle of the floor, his legs crossed and his back slumped. He hummed softly as his fingers deftly worked the piece of charcoal over a sheet of parchment, concentrating on the lines and shadows that he drew. Every now and again he would stop for a moment, looking down at his sketch with an expert eye, then resume with his artistic talent.

            The door to the room suddenly opened, allowing a tall and willowy she-elf to step into the room. Her doe-like hazel eyes glanced at Grien sitting on the floor, happily absorbed in one of his sketches, then refused the guard's offer to accompany her inside. She waited until the guard closed the door to step forward.

            "Grien," she called softly to him, "Grien, please look at me." She kneeled down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

            It was then that he did so, his eyes confused for a moment as he focused on her. A bright smile appeared a moment later. "Arden!" he exclaimed, happily, reaching over to give her a hug, "How nice to see you! Do you not think this room beautiful?" He gestured to the eloquently decorated room that now served as his prison cell. Despite the wonderful warmth that permeated from the room's interior, it was slightly marred by the presence of the two guards stationed at the door and two more at the window.

            Arden Whitesun smiled sadly at her brother. She knew what he was doing now, for she had witnessed the same thing many times during their childhood. Grien was retreating into his mind, into his own world where everything and everyone was perfectly and blissfully happy. It was a defense mechanism her brother had developed when he experienced an unsettling moment in life and she had not worried about him in the past.

            Until now.

            Word had reached her quickly about Grien's imprisonment, which had puzzled her greatly. She knew her brother to be a kind and gentle soul, with no indication towards the criminality. When questioned, the guard had merely cited the offense as an accomplice to a crime, which further confused her.

            That is, until she saw the object of her brother's sketch. She leaned closer to him, watching as his fingers lovingly outline the slender cheek of an Elf-maiden, softly shaded in the light of her silken strands of hair. She watched for a moment longer, feeling her anger beginning to rise as the face of the maiden finally came into view.

            _Adrianna! She thought angrily to herself. Her thoughts went back to the sight she had stumbled upon a few days ago while looking for her brother. She had entered his bedchambers after knocking, expecting to see him sitting at his desk, his sketches strewn all about him. Instead, the room had been empty, but his walls were not. Three walls of the room were plastered with sketches, all of an Elf-maiden. Upon closer inspection she had been quite surprised to see that it was the face of Adrianna Roseleaf staring back at her._

            At first she had been amused at her brother's obvious fancy for the young lady, but that had turned to suspicion when Adrianna had begun to come around, looking for Grien. Always demanding to see him at the most inopportune moments, always talking his ear off. And Arden did not like the fact that Grien always accommodated her, the smile on his face telling all of his willingness to do so.

            From what the king had told her, Adrianna had somehow convinced her brother to kidnap and hide three ladies, all of whom were well known to her. To know that someone had taken advantage of the trusting and loyal nature of her brother infuriated her; she was truly convinced that Adrianna Roseleaf was an Elven sorceress.

            "Arden?" Grien was now saying, staring curiously at his sister. She broke away from her thoughts and refocused on him with a small smile.

            "All is well, Grien," she told him, patting his shoulder, "Or it will be when all is said and done." She slowly got to her feet and gave him one more smile before adding, "You stay here and finish your sketches, brother. I will return soon." She gently kissed his forehead as one would a child.

            "Alright," Grien replied, smiling. He returned to his drawings, humming once again.

            Arden looked down at him, shaking her head slightly, then turned and walked towards the door. As she stepped out of the room, she thought how horrible it was that Adrianna had done this to her brother, absolutely horrible! She knew that in her heart, Adrianna was the one to blame for everything that her brother was now going through and she was going to make sure that the little witch paid for it!

            Tiri stumbled as she quickly made her way up the steps to the front hall of the palace, her breathing coming in short pants. With great difficult, she reached the top of the stairs and immediately staggered into the front hall, her eyes wildly searching the nearly empty corridor.

            Her eyes fell upon one of the chambermaids as she exited the staircase and quickly ran to her. "The prince!" she gasped, "Where is he?"

            The other servant, a girl by the name of Rose, stared at her strangely. "I do not know," she answered, then winced as Tiri's grasp on her arm tightened. "Tiri, are you alright?" she asked.

            At this, the young servant's eyes filled with tears and she began to openly sob. "NO!" she screamed, stilling all movement and sound near her, "I need to speak with the prince; she's going to kill her!" She hiccupped throughout the last sentence, her body violently jerking as she did so.

            "What is all the commotion about?" Erom, the head valet demanded as he walked over to the pair. His eyes widened when he saw Tiri violently sobbing into the shoulder of another servant. With a snap of his fingers, he signaled two guards stationed nearby and ordered them to take Tiri into the throne room. He sent Rose to the House of Healing to fetch the prince.

            Tiri sat on the bottom steps of the dais, crying her heart out. She was in so much trouble, she was sure she would be banished from the land. She cried harder at the thought of being separated from her mother and father and her duties that she loved so much. But, a life hung in the balance and she knew that she needed help.

            A few moments later, the prince came stomping into the throne room, a look of dark anger clouding his handsome face. Although frightened by him, Tiri nonetheless ran and threw herself at his feet and his mercy.

            "Please, milord!" she begged, keeping her face to the floor, hysteria rising in her voice, "She's going to kill her! You have to stop her! She's going to kill her!"

            Legolas stared down at the pitiful creature before him, trying to comprehend what she was rambling on a bout. He bent down and roughly grabbed her by her upper arms and forced her to look at him. "What is this that you speak of?" he demanded, shaking her slightly, "You make no sense!" He roughly released her, causing her to tumble back to the floor.

            Tiri glance up at him, the tears coursing down her cheeks. "You have to stop Mistress Adrianna!" she exclaimed, hiccupping every so often, "She's going to kill Lady Ziendriel!" She noisily sniffed and brushed her eyes with the back of her hand.

            At this, Legolas stiffened. "What?!" he demanded, startling everyone around him. He swooped down to her and once again grasped her by the arms. "What is this you speak of? How do you know this?"

            In a great rush of breath, Tiri relayed all the events of the last hour or so, telling them of how Adrianna had been convinced that killing Ziendriel was the only way to keep everything secret. She then told them of the state the two ladies had been in when she had fled, seeking help.

            "Mistress Adrianna is no longer herself," Tiri continued, once her tale was done and she had considerably calmed down, "She wielded that dagger with the hands of a madman!"

            Legolas and the rest of them had listened quietly to her tale, their fears growing as each detail was revealed. They could sense no subterfuge in the servant's voice or tale, only sincere worry. The realization of what Tiri had just told them hit him hard in the stomach: there was a good possibility that Ziendriel lay dead or wounded in one of the underground caves of the land.

            He felt the bile rise in his throat and his knees buckle. His hand shot out to grab onto the nearest arm, which belonged to Gragoc and steadied himself. His head was slightly spinning and his heart was beating painfully in his ears.

            "We must go now and find out for ourselves," Gragoc was telling him, reading the look of despair on his face. He gripped his friends shoulders and shook him slightly.

            Legolas shook his head. "What chance does Ziendriel have against that of a crazed mind?" he whispered, the haunted look in his eyes returning, He shook his head again, feeling his already down-trodden heart breaking.

            Lorith stalked up to him and slapped him hard across his cheek. He stared angrily at his friend, his breathing short and rapid. He tired of seeing the despair on his friend's face, which had been quite often and it angered him. "Have you no faith in our Ziendriel?" he demanded, "How can you claim to love her when your heart gives up so easily? A true heart would never give into despair over its loved one. Look at you! We have come this far, why would it be for naught?"

            Legolas stood there, staring at him at first in shock, then anger. He roughly pushed Lorith away, his teeth bared back like a warg. "Do not speak of things that you have no knowledge of!" he yelled, his hands curling into fists, "What know ye of love or of my heart? Nothing! For the past several days my heart has survived on nothing but hope! Ziendriel has never been out of my heart and she never will be. So do not speak to me of not being worthy of her love!"

            Jhad stepped in between the two angry Elf-lords and calmly placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "No one is accusing you of it, my friend," he told him softly, "We are all strung with high emotions; these outbursts must be forgiven." He looked pointedly at Lorith who immediately looked abashed and bowed his head. "We must concentrate now on finding Ziendriel and bringing her home," he added.

            Legolas nodded, feeling his anger dissipate. Jhad had always had a way of defusing his anger, even as a young boy. He knew he would always marvel at his friend's level-headedness. He walked over to Lorith and clasped his arm. "Forgive me, my friend," he murmured.

            Lorith looked gratefully at him. "And I," he murmured back. The two shared a small smile before Lorith added, "Come, let us find your lady." He turned to Tiri, who had by now been helped to her feet by Gragoc. "Show us where they are," he commanded, "And do not think to test our wrath for you will not come out the better!" There was a definite warning in his voice.

            Tiri, who had been so moved by the prince's speech that fresh tears were now falling, simply nodded. "Of course, milord," she replied with a curtsey. She allowed herself to be led to the stables where she was fitted with a horse. She knew of the gravity of her part in her mistress' plan and therefore did not flinch when Gragoc hopped up behind her. When everyone else had mounted their horses, she pointed south.

            Without a word, Gragoc nudged the horse forward, then hold on to both the horse and the servant tightly as the animal broke out into a furious run. He heard the steeds behind him do the same.

            They traveled like that for quite awhile, until Tiri motioned him to turn right. He did so and the others followed suit. They went tramping through the forest, scaring birds from their nests and animals out of their paths. Gragoc did not know where they were headed, but hoped that they were not too far off from their destination.

            His hope was answered when Tiri told him to slow down and head over into a specific cluster of trees. Gragoc did so, then stopped short of one of them. He dismounted first, then helped Tiri down. He turned at the sound of the others catching up, then told Tiri to lead them on.

            She stepped between two large oak trees that served as the opening to a large clearing within the forest and quickly glanced around. All before them great formations of rock rose from the ground, all covered with a mixture of moss and grass and several types of foliage.

            Legolas glanced around, then to the ground. They had found a trap door leading to the other cave; would it be the same with this one. Turning to the servant girl, he noticed her staring at the rocks and understood immediately. He demanded, "Well, which one is it?"

            Tiri stood there, her eyes darting between the rock formations before her, the blood draining from her face. "I-I don't know!" she suddenly exclaimed, much to everyone's disbelief. "Mistress Adrianna was always the one to open the secret entrance," she explained, "And she usually visited Lady Ziendriel alone. I do not know how or which rock formation is opened."

            Legolas let out a steady stream of curses, his eyes blazing with anger. He wanted to hit something, hit it hard, but knew that at the moment it was not possible. Instead, he slowly took a breath and cleared his head. He concentrated on his breathing until he felt his anger lessen, then turned to his friends. "Check all of the rocks," he commanded, "There must be some kind of lever or switch to open the door."

            The others quickly obeyed, each flying to one formation of their choosing. Legolas stepped towards the nearest one and began to tap on it with the blade of one of his white knives. The knives that he carried had seen much battle and had always brought him victory. He just hoped that that luck would hold out.

            Ziendriel did not know how long she had been sitting there crying, but once her tears had started to dry, she could feel the numbness in her legs start to spread to her backside. Wiping away her tears with her grimy hands, she sniffled noisily, then struggled to her feet. She felt foolish for crying over her predicament, but the outburst had been a much needed release. She felt better, her shoulders lighter, her head clearer. She struggled to her feet, for she was still weak and stared at the fork in her path before her.

            She honestly had no idea which way to go and could not think of way to determine her path. She knew she did not want to go further into the cave, but had no sense of direction within its confines.

            She stood there, deep in thought, trying to think of something, anything, to help her on her way. She was not thinking very long when a sound suddenly reached her ears, causing her to jump a little. She strained her ears towards the sound, which was coming from back within in the cave. She listened for a moment, then was rewarded for her efforts with a low groan and a loud curse.

            _Adrianna is awake! She thought, still listening, __No doubt she is very unhappy with the turn of events! She chuckled to herself, then slowly made her way back towards the cave. If she was going to get out of this cave, she knew Adrianna was her best hope of doing so. But, Ziendriel also knew that she shouldn't hold her breath.._

            "Ha!" Adrianna screeched, as Ziendriel rounded the corner, "I knew you would still be here!" She grinned hatefully, then taunted, "What's the matter, dear? Can't find your way out?" She burst into laughter, as if it was the funnies thing she had ever heard.

            "If you wish to live, then I urge you to tell me the way out," Ziendriel pleaded, stepping closer to her, "Please, Adrianna! I know you do not desire to spend a minute longer in this dreary place!" She held her breath.

            Adrianna stared darkly at her, her sneer returning. "It does not matter now, you idiot!" she yelled, "If I stay or if I leave, I will die! By now that fool of a servant Tiri has no doubt confessed to everything, branding me a marked woman! I will not die nor suffer exile because of you!" She spit at her, her entire face contorted with anger. "If my fate is to perish in this cave, then I will take you with me!" she screamed, then laughed once more.

            Ziendriel stared at her, the pity clear in her eyes. The poor maiden had evidently lost her mind and Ziendriel knew there was no sense in trying to talk to her. She was on her own.

            Leaving Adrianna in her world of madness, Ziendriel slowly made her way back down the corridor, then stopped once again at the fork in the tunnel. She stood there, glancing at the three passageways in turn, pushing aside the hopelessness she felt. The cold of the tunnel slowly seeped back into her bones, the worn and torn material of her dress not doing much to warm her. She shivered as she felt a small wind swirl around her feet, then returned her eyes to her dilemma.

            She was contemplating going for the tunnel straight ahead, for its path slightly climbed up, when the thought suddenly hit her.

            The wind.

            She was shivering because there had been a wind. The caves were underground, but Adrianna had told her that they had once been used as safe havens for the first inhabitants of Mirkwood. _Would they have built air shafts to allow the wind in? She wondered. She stepped out into the middle of the junction and waited patiently for another small gust. She was almost immediately rewarded as one blew around her and she immediately turned her face towards the source. It seemed to be coming from the path just off to her right._

            She turned towards that path and slowly inched her way down. She placed her good hand against the wall, hoping to brace herself against any unseen obstacles. For a moment she silently cursed herself for not taking a torch with her, but pushed the thought aside. She was getting closer to her freedom and she would not turn back now.

            She continued her way, inch by inch, slowly and carefully, resting every so often. She was growing weaker by the moment and she could feel her body slowly surrendering itself to it. She could only pray now that her strength would hold until she was released from this tomb.

            She could only guess how long she had been traveling along her path when her hands finally felt the wall connect with the end of the tunnel. It surprised her for a moment, then she eagerly felt along it for the door to her freedom. She moved along the end wall, her fingers running over the smooth, hard stone, looking for anything that resembled a door: wood, hinges, etc.

            After a moment, her heart dropped straight to her feet when she realized there wasn't one. She pushed against the wall, thinking it to be a secret door, but did not feel it move. She leaned against the wall, sighing. _How could I have been wrong? She asked herself,__ The wind was coming from this direction; I feel it now. How could I have been wrong?_

            She slightly slumped down, sighing again. She supposed she would need to travel back town the tunnel to start over, but the thought of-

_What was that? The thought broke through, causing her to straighten up. She had felt another gust of wind, but something was different. She stood still for a moment, then smiled when she felt it rush over her skin. It was rushing down upon her, not across her!_

 Instinctively, she glanced up and nearly screamed when she saw a small circle of light just above her head. She looked down to the floor and saw an exact duplicate sitting there. She did not know why she hadn't noticed the small sliver of light filtering into the dimly lit tunnel, but there it was.

_I was right! She thought to herself, ecstatic. The roof of the tunnel was not much higher than her head, but she nonetheless needed to tip toe to touch the hole. She stuck her finger through it, delighting in the sudden warmth she felt. __The sun! She thought, excitedly. She wiggled her finger, then slowly pulled it out._

Some dirt and rock fell away as he finger was taken away, trickling down on her. Ziendriel looked at the hole and was surprised to see that it had become slightly bigger. She stared at it for a moment longer, and then suddenly remembered the table back in the cave.

_Adrianna said these caves are centuries old, She thought, __Perhaps like the table, everything else built during that time is deteriorating.  To test her theory, she stuck her finger back into the hole and violently wiggled it. She nearly screamed in delight when more dirt trickled down on her head, followed by a few small chunks of rock. The hole was now the size of a man's fist, allowing a lot more sunlight in. She smiled despite the dirt that now covered her face and hair, then glanced around for something to assist in her excavation._

She found an old and discarded torch that lay near the end wall of the tunnel and tested its strength. It held when she attempted to bend it. She began to hit the hole she had formed, ducking out of the way when a large clump of dirt and rocks came falling. She smiled once again and continued to hit the roof of the tunnel above her, blinking at the sunlight that openly fell on her.

She was so engrossed in her task, that she almost did notice the slight rumble that came from the rocks. She paused for a moment, straining her ears. The rumble sounded again, coming from both above and in back of her, causing her to turn towards the end of the tunnel. She could see a steady trickle of dirt coming from the corners and above the end wall, accompanied by the rumble. She stared at it for a moment before realizing what was happening.

            She jumped back and retreated further down the tunnel just as the end of it came crashing down before her. The rush of wind, dirt and rocks roared within her ears, shaking the ground so violently that she fell down hard on her backside. She crawled away from the debris that continued to fall, fearing that the whole tunnel would collapse.

            After an agonizing moment, the rubble finally ceased, allowing Ziendriel to inspect the damage. She found herself further down the tunnel, almost back to its junction, but gratefully untouched. She glanced up, waving her hands in front of her, hoping to clear the dust cloud that enveloped her. She coughed as she felt some of the dirt coating her throat, then alternatively gasping for fresh air.

            When she was finally able to see the damage, she stared in surprise. The entire end of the tunnel that had stood above ground level had collapsed, leaving only a pile of dirt and rocks. From where she stood she could see the sunlight streaming through the debris that partially blocked her way out.

            Without a thought, Ziendriel began to dig her way out.

            Legolas was just walking away from yet another rock formation when he heard the rumbling. He turned back and pressed an ear to the rocks he had just inspected, but was dismayed when he heard nothing. He turned back to his companions and saw that they, too, were trying to find the rumbling source. They all looked wildly from one rock cluster to another, unsure.

            Then suddenly, the rocks just to the right of them crumbled, causing everyone to involuntarily jump back. They watched as the entire cluster disappeared just below ground level, a large dust cloud appearing in its place.

            "What just happened?" Lorith asked, as they all approached the now leveled ground. He peered at the pile, frowning in puzzlement.

            "Obviously, these rocks collapsed," Gragoc replied, sarcastically. He walked around to the opposite end and smiled smugly at his friend.

            Lorith opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when Jhad, who was standing next to him, suddenly grabbed his arm. Everyone turned to him, but he said nothing. He merely pointed to a spot just off to the side of Gragoc's feet.

            Everyone looked and was surprised to see something dart out between the dirt and rocks, only to retreat back in, taking some of the debris with it. They watched as the action was repeated time and time again, until the hole had grown to the size of accommodating the torso of a man.

            It was only when a long and slender arm shot out that Legolas felt his feet move into action. He kneeled beside the hole and plunged both arms inside. He felt his hands come in contact with the flesh of a body and immediately clamped around it. He braced himself as he pulled firmly. 

He watched as Ziendriel's head emerged from the hole, dirty but still intact and definitely breathing. He saw her blink violently in the direct sunlight, noticing the streaks of dirt that ran down her face.

Gragoc moved over to help Legolas pull Ziendriel free, then stood back when he immediately pulled the confused maiden into his arms. This seemed to frighten her, for in the next moment she struggled against the prince.

"Ziendriel!" Legolas exclaimed, grabbing her flailing arms, "Ziendriel, it is me! Legolas!" He watched as she stilled, trying to turn towards him, but turned away when her eyes came into contact with the sun.

"L-Legolas?" she repeated, softly, shielding her eyes. She blinked again, trying to adjust her eyes to the light after being deprived from it for so long. She felt her vision begin to swim, but fought hard to keep her eyes steady.

He smiled, although she could not see it. "Yes," he told her, softly. He held her at arms length, reveling in the fact that he was touching her. It was then that he noticed the dark red stain on one sleeve of her dress and the hastily bandaged hand, not to mention the bleeding raw wrists. He frowned, taking it all in, cursing Adrianna Roseleaf silently.

She was silent again, then suddenly jerked. "Ariel!" she suddenly exclaimed, beginning to squirm again, although exhaustedly, "I must go to her!" She tried to stand, but only succeeded in tumbling straight into Legolas. She tiredly struggled against him, her eyes already beginning to drop. "Adrianna…" she murmured, "…behind it…Ariel… must…find…her…"

Legolas saw her eyes start to roll to the back of her head and gently shook her. "Ziendriel!" he called, "_Melamin, listen! Ariel and Elyse are fine! Do you understand me? We found them and they are fine!"_

Zindriel knew that Legolas was trying to tell her more, but she did not need to hear it. Ariel was fine, Elyse was fine, and now she was going to be fine. She allowed her body to relax and slump within his arms and felt her eye lids began to once again droop. The last thing she heard was Legolas calling her name, then felt her head begin to spin.

Then everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30: Aftermath

**A/N: Yes, I know this chapter is shorter than the two previous ones. Really, I couldn't help it. Okay, maybe I could, but I just don't want to. LOL!**

**Chapter 30**

            The House of Healing in the kingdom of Mirkwood was in an uproar. All three Healers on duty were frantically running within its walls, shuffling back and forth between the private rooms located off of the main room, their arms full of something or another. A small crowd of people stood in that main room, shouting at the Healers, making demands, going as far as trying to follow them.

            At first glance, the sight would warrant the suspicion of numerous injuries due to battle, but it was not so. In fact, at the moment, the House only held three patients and Elf-maidens at that. Each was settled comfortably in her private room while members of her respective families stood out in the main room, demanding to see them.

            Velia had just stepped out of the room that housed Ziendriel, who was now sleeping comfortably. It had been such a shock to see the poor dear after nearly a week of absence, but even more so to see the state she had been in. The seasoned Healer had immediately surmised starvation as well as dehydration of the young one, not to mention the severe burning of her entire right hand. Parts of the skin had been blackened by fire, while the rest of it had already begun to puff and fill with pus. Besides the dirt on her face, she had found deep scratches running down one cheek, as well as old, yellowing bruises all over her face and head, mixing with more recent ones. There had also been the matter of the deep gash on her left arm.

            All of this, including the fact that the maiden's captor had not allowed her the decency of relieving her bodily functions in a humane way (for her dress had been sorely soiled), had shaken Velia to the core. She could not understand how one Elf could do this to another, and especially to Ziendriel! The girl was as good and innocent as they came and she could not imagine her doing anything to warrant such treatment!

            _She is safe now, Velia thought, as quietly closed the door to Ziendriel's room, __She__ is safe and that is all that matters. The commotion in the main room finally caught her attention, immediately causing a frown to cross her features. It had not been easy to tend to one of her own, but she had done it and would now do anything to assure her patient, as well as the other two maidens, got the peace that they deserved._

            Velia stood for a moment, observing the situation before her. Members of the girls' families stood by the front door, yelling their demands to her Healers. One mother was in hysterics, tears streaming down her face as she demanded to see her daughter. One father stood there shaking his fist in the air, while the other silently fumed. It was all so chaotic and noisy and Velia was not having it.

            "QUIET!" she bellowed, causing everyone in the room to jump. They all fell silent and looked to her, surprised. "There are three maidens here who have been through an ordeal so horrendous; I will not speak of it," she announced, her jaw set firmly,  "They are my patients and under my supervision, and as such, have been tended to with the utmost care. As of now, all three are resting, a rest so deserved, that I cannot emphasize the importance of _silence!" She stared pointedly at the small group before her and became pleased when they all looked guiltily away. She softened then, knowing how much these parents had gone through, worrying about their daughters. "I suggest you all return in the morning," she added, speaking softly, "There is naught more you can do here. I assure you that the girls know of your love and that we will do all we can to make them comfortable."_

            After a moment, the families reluctantly agreed to return to their homes, but only after promising the Healers that they would be back first thing in the morning. She merely smiled and nodded, then walked them out the door, shutting it behind them.

            Velia sighed, once they were gone. Family of patients could be so cumbersome to a Healer at times, almost hindering the very care that was needed. She understood their concern, she really did, but sometimes…She sighed again, letting her thought trail, then walked back over to Ziendriel's room. She paused for a moment, then quietly slipped inside, not noticing the soft, knowing smiles of the two Healers watching her from across the room.

            The room was almost completely dark and as per her instructions, the drapes were slightly opened, allowing a small bit of moonlight in. Ziendriel was suffering from a slight aversion to light after being in such a dim cave for so long, but it was not permanent. Her eyes needed to be readjusted to receiving light and Velia was confident that such a treatment would only take a week at most. 

Softly walking over to the bed that held her patient, she peered down at the young one, shaking her head slightly. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought of the torture Ziendriel had gone through, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. Velia sniffed quietly, then gently tucked the blankets around her.

"Will she be alright?"

The voice came softly from the corner of the room, startling the healer. She turned towards it source, her heart beating fast, then took a deep breath when she realized who it was.

Legolas stepped out of the shadows of the corner, his face somber. Though he had asked the Healer the question, his eyes remained fast to the peaceful figure in the bed.

Velia walked over to him, her face soft. "Of course, milord," she whispered, "I admit some of her ailments appear severe, but she will heal; she only needs time." She saw him nod absently as his shoulders slumped. She gently touched his arm. "Please, milord," she pleaded, "Retire for the night. I am sure your day has been just as trying as hers. You need your rest."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not wish to leave her," he whispered back, "I do not wish for her to be out of my sight for I fear she will not return." It was then that a single tear ran down his cheek, but he did not brush it away.

Velia smiled in understanding. The prince had refused to leave Ziendriel's side since bringing her to the House. It had taken several moments to convince him to lay her on a bed for examination; he had not wanted to release her from his protective embrace. Only after Sima, another Healer, had told him that he was interfering with the healing of Ziendriel, had he let her go. But he had not strayed too far; he had stood off on the side, observing. "She will be here, milord," she told him reassuringly, "I promise. She has been returned to us and I will make sure that it stays that way."

Legolas continued to stare at the maiden in the bed, unblinking, as if afraid to do so would cause her to vanish from his sight. Without a word, he stepped closer to the bed, his hand tentatively reaching out to touch her cheek. It was just the whisper of a touch, but Ziendriel felt it nonetheless. A small smile crept to her lips and she sighed softly, as she snuggled deeper under the covers. Her breathing returned to its soft and steady pace as she resumed her slumber. It brought a smile to the prince's face. It did his heart good to see her now, like this, peaceful and safe.

He turned to Velia, then did something she had not expected: he kissed her cheek. He smiled at her shock, then whispered, "I will take your advice, Velia. I now see that Ziendriel is in good hands. I will return in the morning."

Velia returned his smile and walked him out. It appeared to her that despite all of the strife and emotion that had dominated the last week, a happy ending was beginning to take shape.

Ariel lay in her bed within the House of Healing, listening to the sounds of the forest that drifted through her open window. She did not know the hour but guessed it to be late for she did not hear any of the Healers moving around in the main room.

She carefully sat up, then languidly stretched her shoulders and back. It felt good to do so after being tied to that horribly uncomfortable chair for hours on end in an equally horrible cave. She could not believe that an entire week had passed since meeting Elyse in the woods; she felt as if all conception of time was now lost on her. 

She gently rubbed the back of her head, pleased that the lump she had received from Grien was considerably smaller. She knew all about Grien, Adrianna and Tiri for Lorith had told her once she had been seen by the Healers after being rescued. She remembered the shock that had jolted her body at being told that Adrianna, her friend, had engineered the whole plot, from the forged letters they had received to their abductions and imprisonment. How could Adrianna have done this to her? And to Elyse, who was supposed to be her best friend? And why? The questions ran around in her head, giving her no answer but succeeding in making her head spin.

She slowly sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She hugged her knees tightly and began to slightly rock her body. What had surprised her even more was the fact that Ziendriel had also been taken. It had not made sense when she had first heard it, but at a glance at Legolas it all fell into place. Ziendriel had been taken because the prince loved her; it made sense, but did not make her sister's situation tolerable.

When Legolas had rushed into the House with Ziendriel, he had caused such an uproar, that Ariel had come out of her room to see what the matter was. She had nearly fainted at the sight of her sister, so badly treated and unconscious. Luckily, Elyse had also come running, and had caught her just as her knees had buckled.

Tears pricked her eyes as she recalled the horrible sight of her sister bloodied and bruised and Ariel allowed them to fall. Her sister had been through so much this past week, but she was sure she could not even fathom it in the slightest. It saddened her to think of her behavior towards her sister prior to their kidnapping and she felt a heavy weight of guilt settle upon her shoulders.

"Ziendriel is right," she now murmured to herself, "I am a spoiled brat. I've never thought of anyone but myself; not even when she was away at Rivendell, away from our family. What a fool I am!" She shook her head in self-disgust.

            Her time in the cave had allowed her thoughts to expand and she had found they'd always returned to her family. She loved them dearly and knew they loved her, too. Her parents willingly gave her the desires of her heart, but she knew that it was Ziendriel who would have gotten her the moon and stars if she wanted. It had always been Ziendriel who had doted on her, who had shown her all the love a sister could possibly bestow upon her. Even when she had lived in Rivendell, Ariel knew that her sister loved her.

            The acknowledgement of it had Ariel in awe, then guilt. All Ziendriel had done was be a great sister than anyone could ask her to be and how did Ariel repay her? By acting like a jealous elfling brat who did not get her way. She winced as she remembered the harsh words of accusations she had thrown at Ziendriel when she had found out about her friendship with the prince. She was sure that that had been the first time she had ever spoken such words to her sister; oh, how hurt Ziendriel must have bee!

            Ariel sighed, then laid back down in the bed. Ziendriel had always given her forgiveness, but this time, she knew she would have to earn it. She wanted to; it was the least she could do for her sister. 

            She settled back down among the soft pillows and felt her eyes begin to droop. Her last conscious thought before drifting off to sleep was that of crawling to her sister's bedside, begging for forgiveness.

            Elyse was also in her bed, tossing and turning. The ordeal had been quite trying on her mentally, but she had nearly died when the Healers had finally allowed her to look in a mirror. At the time of her rescue, she could not believe the prince and his friends had seen her in such a state! What could they possibly think of her now?

            After the whole humiliating experience of being poked and prodded, the old hags known as Healers had allowed her to bathe and eat a small meal. She did not know who had claimed the responsibility of the meal, but Elyse had eaten it with disdain. She had been forced to eat it, for one of the hags had stood watch over her, annoying her to no end! And the bath water had been nearly cold when she had stepped into the tub; did they want her to freeze to death?

            And now, this bed! She punched her pillow in an attempt to soften it, then flopped onto the mattress with great flourish. How did the old hags expect her to sleep on such a thing? She grunted and turned over, trying to find a comfortable spot and position.

            Unfortunately, she was too close to the edge of the bed and unceremoniously crashed to the floor. She let out a shriek and felt her face burn with embarrassment. "I hate everything!" she growled.

            In a small room located at the end of the hall near the servants' quarters, Lady Adrianna Roseleaf sat curled up in a corner, her eyes staring vacantly before her. Her head rested against one of the walls, her mouth slackened and slightly agape. The guards stationed outside the door would later tell anyone who would listen that she had been in that position since Lord Jhad had brought her there and had not moved an inch.

            Sudden, crazed laughter broke from the lady's mouth, startling the guards. They peaked through the small window in the door and saw Adrianna, still sitting in the same position, laughing loudly. Her mouth was open wide and there was a deranged light in her eyes as her laughter grow louder and louder.

            The guards glanced at one another, then slid the small window closed. They resumed their post, ignoring the muffled sounds of laughter.

            In his own holding room high above the gardens, Grien Whitesun still sat on the floor, happily humming to himself as he sketched. The floor was now cluttered with hundreds of parchments, each bearing the face of Adrianna Roseleaf. Every so often, he would stop his drawing and lightly kiss a picture, then murmur something lovingly to it or hug another one, crushing it in his arms.

            He had retreated so far into his mind that his family feared they could not bring him back.

            Tiri Amberwood sat locked in her quarters, quietly sobbing into her pillow. Her tears stung the tender skin of her cheek that was now red and inflamed from the hard slap her mother had given her. She could not sleep and doubted that she would ever be able to again.

            Her mother had been livid when the truth had finally come out and her father had burned with silent fury. However, it had been her mother, to her surprise, who had reacted violently by slapping her. Her father had merely nodded, then stalked out of the room. Then, she had been locked in her quarters by order of the king, until further notice. Apparently, her punishment had been waylaid by the return of Lady Ziendriel.

            Tiri knew her future looked grim and she was afraid. So very afraid.


	31. Chapter 31: Plea of Mercy

**A/N: Nope, this not the end…not yet anyway. There are still a few more things I would like to tie up in the storyline, so I apologize if this drags on. BTW I've gotten a few emails from some of you requesting a sequel; I thought I might ask you all for suggestions for one because I never thought this story would come this far. So, feel free to throw out some ideas at me. Enjoy! (because I had quite the time writing this; I didn't even have time to read the reviews I got today) HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

****

**Chapter 31**

_Four Days Later_

            Legolas entered his father's throne room, dressed immaculately in his best tunics and leggings. His hair had been carefully combed and braided and his boots had been polished by Depa. He looked every inch the prince of Mirkwood as strode into the room, walking among the members of his father's court. They murmured their greetings to him, bowing as he walked passed them and took his place on the dais.

            It was not unusual for a prince to dress as such, but Legolas did not think it common for a prince to do so for a trial. He knew that his father did not expect him to attend the hearing of Adrianna Roseleaf, Grien Whitesun and Tiri Amberwood, but Legolas felt it necessary. He wanted to stand beside his father and force the three conspirators to acknowledge his presence as a show of support for Ziendriel.

            He had not seen or spoken to Ziendriel since the day he had found her, not that he had tried. He had returned the next morning as promised, only to have Velia stop him.

**FLASHBACK**

            "_Milord, I ask that you do not speak with Lady Ziendriel at this time," __Velia__ said, barring his way to the room. The familiar sternness had returned to her face and she was now staring hard at him._

_            Legolas stopped in his tracks, taken aback by her demeanor. "What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled._

_            "In good conscience, I cannot allow you to see Ziendriel," __Velia__ answered, quietly. She stared him straight in the eyes. Her look was so intense that Legolas found himself looking away._

_            He did not bother to mask his confusion. "I do not understand, __Velia__," he said, frowning, "Why can I not see her? You made it clear last night that I would be able to do so once I returned!" His voice was beginning to grow louder and she quickly ushered him outside._

_            "I apologize, milord," she told him, once they were outside, "But, a…situation has arisen." She looked apologetically at him._

_            "And what, may I ask is this situation?" he demanded._

_            "After you left, Ziendriel began to have nightmares of her ordeal," __Velia__ answered, calmly, "It frightened us with all the thrashing about she was doing. When we were finally able to wake her, she was in such a state that she did not sleep until well into the hours of the morning. We believe it is a delayed reaction to the emotional and physical trauma she has been through." She shook her head sadly at the thought._

_            Legolas felt his heart constrict, but still did not understand. "I still do not see why I am not able to go to her and comfort her at least!" he said._

_            "Ziendriel needs time to work through these emotions," Velia replied, firmly, "She needs to face what Adrianna has done to her and concentrate on piecing back together her life and emotions." She stopped, then took a deep breath. "Before finding her," she continued, "you and Ziendriel were not on the best of terms. I am not saying that it cannot be fixed, just that it shouldn't be fixed until she has dealt with the here and now. And that does not include repairing her relationship with you."_

**END FLASHBACK**

            Her words had at first infuriated him. Who was she to keep him from Ziendriel? But, as she explained her logic and her heartfelt thoughts that this was best for Ziendriel's fragile emotional state, Legolas had found himself agreeing with her.

            He did not need to cause anymore strife in his lady love's already tumultuous life no matter how desperately he wanted to hold her in his arms. So he had stayed away from her, despite the fact that his heart broke a little more each day.

            He stood beside his father's empty throne, watching quietly as more and more members of the court filtered into the room. There were many of his father's counselors, including Lord Yalith, as well as the many noblemen who served on the king's cabinet. Many had turned out for the trial, still reeling from such circumstances.

            Lord Roseleaf entered the hall with his wife on his arm and Legolas noticed the immediate silence that greeted the couple. Lady Roseleaf looked ready to burst into tears as her bottom lip quivered from her grief and her husband looked older than his five thousand years. They walked slowly and carefully through the crowd and took their seats in the front row of chairs that had been placed before the dais.

            Legolas felt pity for the couple. When news of their daughter's actions had finally reached them, they had reacted with pure disbelief and adamant denial. It was only after the evidence had been produced and the admission of Adrianna herself that the lord and lady had broken down. They were good people and Legolas could only hope that the rest of the court would not hold them accountable for their daughter's crimes.

            The last few members of the court finally took their seats, allowing the guards to close the great doors of the throne room. Everyone fell silent as the accused were brought to stand at the front of the room. A moment later, King Thranduil entered and swiftly took his place upon his throne at the top of the dais.

            He motioned everyone to sit and as they did so, whispered to his son, "I did not think you would be here, my son."

            Legolas slightly inclined his head. "I thought it best," he whispered back.

            Thranduil nodded and smiled proudly at his son before turning back to his court. "This court has been called to exercise justice against the criminal acts of the three individuals that stand before you," he announced, his deep voice booming off the walls, "All three are accused of forgery, kidnapping and cruel intent to another Elf. Two, Grien Whitesun and Tiri Amberwood, have been charged as accomplices in addition to the previous named charges. The last, Lady Adrianna Roseleaf, has also been charged with the attempted murder of Lady Ziendriel Yalith."

            Lady Roseleaf suddenly burst into tears and ran from the room, her heartbreaking sobs echoing in the hall. Adrianna, however, was oblivious to this, as she stood silently before Legolas and his father, seemingly staring at the space before her.

            Tiri had been crying since they brought her in and Grien kept looking wildly around the room, looking like a caged animal. It was only when his eyes fell upon his sister Arden did he calm a bit.

            "The evidence against the three accused has been reviewed by the royal court and has proven the guilt of those charged," Thranduil continued, "To every action there is a consequence, whether good or bad. This case is no exception."

            Tiri let a sob escape her, as she stood there shaking like a leaf. Her mother could be seen in the back of the room, burying her tear-stained face in her husband's shoulder.

            Thranduil stared in pity at the wretched creatures before him, truly feeling their misery. He slightly shook his head, then went forward with his decision. "If there are no  objections," he announced, his eyes to his court, "the sentences are as follows." He stopped for a moment, noticing the doors to the room suddenly open and two figures slip in. He watched as one removed her hood, then turned to her companion. He peered at the two maidens and saw that the one who had removed her hood was Ariel Yalith. She was helping the other walk towards further into the room for she had a slight limp.

            Tranduil's eyes widened as he realized it was Ziendriel!

            Everyone took notice of the king's distraction and turned their heads towards the back of the room. A collective gasp was heard as the identities of the two maidens were realized.

            Legolas watched in shock as Ariel helped Ziendriel to the front of the room, then stop right beside Adrianna. "Your Highness," Ziendriel said, "I apologize from my interruption. But I beg of you to allow me to speak." She stood there, her back straight and her head held high despite the hood covering her face. Legolas could see she was not blinking as much before, which was a good sign.

            Thranduil was puzzled. What more needed to be said? His court had already found her tormentors guilty and up for exile; no more evidence was needed. However, from what Legolas had told him of the girl, Thranduil knew that when she chose to speak, her words always held such importance to warrant a listen. He nodded his consent to do so.

            "Your Highness," she addressed him, "Noblemen of the court. I come before you now to speak on the behalf of the accused." A ripple of shocked whispers rolled through the assembled crowd. She waited until the king had quieted them before continuing. "I plead now for mercy. Mercy that I am sure most of you would not agree to give. However, because it is my life that Adrianna Roseleaf conspired against, I believe that it is my right to ask such a request."

            Thranduil glanced at his son, who was just as shocked as he. He turned back to the maiden that stood before him. "Have you forgotten what the actions of these three you now request mercy for, have done to you?" he asked, curiously.

            Ziendriel nodded, then gently pulled back her hood. Legolas felt his breath catch as she was revealed. Her dark hair had been washed and brushed until it gleamed and her face was now void of any dirt and grime. The bruising on her face was now fading, as was the gouges in her cheek from Adrianna's nails. Nonetheless, Legolas thought her the most beautiful thing in the land.

            "I have not forgotten, milord," she answered, smiling slightly, "For I will always have slight reminders of it." She unconsciously began to gently rub her wrists and an image of her bloodied and torn flesh flashed before Legolas' eyes. "However," she continued, "I have forgiven."

            All eyes were now on her, but Ziendriel did not feel the least bit uncomfortable. She had come with a duty to do and she would not falter. "I have spent many nights contemplating the reasons for the actions taken against me," she said, "And although the concept has been twisted, I believe that all of this came about because of a sense of love." Exclamations of disbelief echoed through the hall, but Ziendriel was not deterred. "Adrianna believed herself to be in love with the prince," she announced, "In her heart, she believed that they were meant to be together and was determined to have that desire in the flesh. Grien Whitesun has loved Adrianna all his life and would do anything for her; all she needed was to ask. Tiri Amberwood is bound to Adrianna in a life debt; she owes the lady her loyalty. Do you not see that all three are bound together because of the sense of love each holds? It is by this that their actions were controlled."

            "She tried to kill you!" a nobleman yelled from somewhere among the crowd. Murmurs of agreement rippled among the people.

            Ziendriel turned and smiled sadly at them all. "I am a Healer by trade," she explained, "I have trained under the tutelage of the great Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Under his eye I have gained experience with many ailments and diseases of both the body and the mind. Many times have I witnessed the apparent deterioration of the mind, the delusion and derangement of a patient who suffers from such a disease. The patient appears to be far from helping hands."

            "What does this have to do with the accused?" Thranduil wanted to know.

            Ziendriel turned back to him. "I believe Lady Adrianna and Master Grien suffer from such a disease," she answered, "I was able to see firsthand, the lady's actions concerning me and I know they were not her own. The same can be said for the courier. He has retreated into his mind to protect himself; it is a defense mechanism of the mind that some develop more acutely than others. I am sure that if Lord Elrond was here, he would agree with me."

            Another wave of murmurs ran through the room. Everyone was now very interested in seeing where she was going with this. Tiri's mother had stopped crying now and was intently listening to every word that Ziendriel uttered. Lord Roseleaf was openly staring at her and Lord Yalith seemed to be in shock over his daughter's boldness. The Whitesun family murmured amongst one another, while clutching one another's hands tightly.

            The accused had not changed their dispositions: Adrianna still stared off into space, Grien looked scared and Tiri was still crying.

"I did not know you were such a sensationalist!" Ariel jested, quietly, leaning over to her sister with a smile on her lips. Ziendriel just smiled back.

            Thranduil finally motioned for the crowd to be silent, then motioned to Ziendriel. "I would that you continue," he told her.

            She nodded. "Thank you, milord," she said, "As I have stated before, I believe that both Adrianna and Grien suffer from a brain disease and cannot be held responsible for all of their actions."

            Thranduil's court seemed outraged, while the king himself was amused. "And, what do you propose we do?" he shouted over the noise of protests. He motioned the crowd to settle down.

            "I propose you send them to Lord Elrond in Rivendell," Ziendriel answered, "I have seen him cure many others of such a disorder. Send them to Rivendell to be cured and helped. Only afterwards can a fair sentence be given."

            "And what of my Tiri?" Mrs. Amberwood shouted, her fears returning. The outburst caused a fresh flow of tears to course down her daughter's cheeks.

"I will be responsible for her," Ziendriel answered, causing everyone to stare at her in surprise. She walked over to the sobbing servant girl and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. "Tiri was merely following the wishes of her beloved mistress, but in the process, was deceived. It was in fact, Tiri that pleaded with her mistress to spare my life. She was also the one to bring the prince and his friends to my aid, despite the fact that she would no doubt be detained for her involvement."

At these words, Tiri's head had shot up and she now looked at disbelief at Ziendriel, who smiled kindly at her. "I would ask that you release Tiri Amberwood into my custody," Ziendriel continued, "I will take her as my servant and will be responsible for her; being loyal is her only crime."

The uproar rose to a deafening roar, causing Ziendriel to clap her hands over her ears. She glanced at Ariel who looked at her with concern, but Ziendriel shook her head at her sister.

Thranduil was now shouting for everyone to be silent. He was on his feet, waving his arms in the air and shouting. For a moment, Ziendriel meet Legolas' gaze and felt herself blush as she quickly tore her eyes away from him. Legolas saw her blush and was amused. It was the first time she had acknowledged him since her entrance into the room, but did not know that she had been desperately trying to avoid his eyes.

When the noise finally died down, Thranduil turned back to Ziendriel. "I will not deny that you have caused quite discontentment in this court, milady," he told her, sternly, but softened it with the warm twinkle in his eyes, "But, I will meet with my cabinet once more and take into consideration the words you have spoken this day."

Ziendriel nodded. "Thank you, milord," she said, gratefully, curtseying, "I will take my leave now." She smiled at Tiri once more, who happily returned the gesture. She motioned for Ariel to follow her.

As they passed Adrianna, her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Ziendriel's arm. Everyone tensed as Ziendriel turned to her. "Ziendriel?" Adrianna asked, quietly.

"Yes, Adrianna?" came the calm, soft reply.

A frown appeared on her once blank face. "Have you seen my brush?" she asked, hopefully.

The tension relaxed a bit, as Ziendriel patted the other woman's arm. "No, I haven't, Adrianna," she told her, "But I will give you a new one to replace your lost one."

At this, Adrianna's face brightened as she smiled happily. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, giving her a hug. Gasps could be heard.

Ziendriel merely smiled and walked away with Ariel by her side. Needless to say, everyone watched her go.


	32. Chapter 32: Pinned On the Spot

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Legolas and Ziendriel finally talk! I just hope it's not too icky-wicky, mushy-wushy for ya!**

****

**Chapter 32**

_Two Days Later_

            Ziendriel smiled to herself as she ran through the gardens of the main house, occasionally glancing over her shoulder. In the distance she heard her sister call out her name again, the exasperation clear in her voice. Ziendriel just giggled to herself, then quickly ducked into a nearby bush.

            She watched as a few moments later, Ariel came stomping down on the garden path, mumbling to herself. From her hiding place, Ziendriel could see the frown creasing her little sister's fair face; it took everything she had to hold back her laughter at the sight.

            "Ziendriel!" Ariel yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration, "This is not amusing!" She paused for a moment, glancing around the gardens, listening. Finally, she sighed. "You should be resting, sister dear!" she added, "Velia might have cleared you but Mama wants you home and in bed!"

            Ziendriel merely smiled, silently shaking her head. Earlier that morning, Velia had examined her in her room at the House of Healing and proclaimed her healed enough to return home. Her eyes had readjusted to light faster than the Healers had anticipated and she would no longer need to walk with her hood pulled up during the day. The knife wound and the torn skin at her wrists and ankles were now smooth and pink, leaving behind scarcely visible scars, if any. The bruising from the beatings she had received were now turning yellow and fading, while the claw marks from Adrianna's nails had all but disappeared. The skin of her burned hand had been saved, too; Velia had worked hard to heal it, applying a foul-smelling salve that glooped and piled upon her hand for three days straight. The pink skin that had appeared underneath the blackened and peeling skin had been a welcomed sight to both of them.

            All of this, however, did not change the overprotective nature of her mother. Once Lilia Yalith had been informed of her daughter's impending homecoming, she had the servants quickly dust and clean the entire house before allowing Ziendriel home, saying, "I will not allow germs or dust to hinder my daughter's healing!" And when she had Ziendriel _in the house, she refused to let her __out. It had been strict orders that she go straight to her room and to bed and stay there. Ziendriel had felt herself going crazy after only an hour of bed rest._

            She had tried to go downstairs to retrieve a book from her father's study, hoping to be able to stretch her legs with the short distance. But, upon opening her door, she had found two servants standing guard. They had told her she was not allowed out of her room and that they would gladly fetch anything she wanted. After a few protests that fell on deaf ears, Ziendriel had retreated back to her bed, while one of the servants went downstairs to fetch her book.

            The book, nor the afternoon meal, had not raised her spirits. The familiar restlessness in her legs was now becoming unbearable and Ziendriel knew that pacing her room would not dissipate it. So she had done what any Elf who had been confined to a bed for the last week or so would do.

            She climbed out her window.

            A large tree stood right beside her bedroom window, its long branches reaching out just below the window sill, creating nice and sturdy footholds. She had been using this tree as a secret escape since she had been a mere elfling and hoped that her parents did not know of it. If they did, they gave her no indication.

            Her escape had been nice and quiet and Ziendriel had felt pleased with herself. However, Ariel had just entered the room just as Ziendriel had started to walk away, and discovered her sister's escape.

            And thus was the reason the Yalith sisters were now playing an impromptu game of tag.

            Ariel was now pacing the path in front of her sister's hiding spot, once again mumbling under her breath. After a few moments of this, she angrily stomped her foot and stalked off and away, yelling, "Mama is not happy, Ziendriel!"

            Ziendriel watched as her sister disappeared around the corner, then quietly laughed. She found it amusing whenever her sister was upset, for it did not compliment her beauty. And, it was not that she belligerently disobeyed her mother so willingly; she just needed to move around, to be able to encircle herself in the wonderful atmosphere of her home. She missed the forest, the sunlight, the air; she needed to be out there, walking among the falling leaves and the sweetly fragrant air.

            She needed to be an Elf of Mirkwood.

            The moments passed and Ziendriel finally emerged from her bush. With a quick glance, she saw no sign of her sister and quickly disappeared down the opposite direction of the path. A tiny breeze fluttered across her face, causing her to smile as she inhaled it. She broke out into a run as she allowed the wind to swirl around her, flinging her arms out towards the sky, welcoming the sun to her. She laughed, merrily as she reached the end of the path and continued into the forest.

            She had missed being in the forest, missed the way the sun filtered in between the lush leaves of the tall trees. She had missed the smells of the earth and of the foliage, missed the scurrying animals that hid among the trees and brush. She stopped for a moment, allowing herself to revel in the sight before her, then let out a delighted laugh. There was something in the air that agreed with her, causing her entire body to tingle with happiness.

            With Ariel no longer chasing her, Ziendriel was finally able to contemplate the direction she wished to go. She glanced slowly to her left, then to her right. After a brief moment of deliberation, she took off running into the forest straight ahead.

            Legolas held his sides as he roared with laughter. He looked at Lorith, who was openly glaring at him. "Where has your concentration gone to?" he jested, chuckling.

            Lorith grunted, his frown deepening. "You cheated!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. He shook his head when the prince continued to laugh. "I would have made the shot if you hadn't distracted me," he grumbled, glancing at his arrow imbedded in a tree a few feet away from the target.

            "So you admit that Ariel is a distraction?" Legolas asked, smugly.

            "When you shout her name as I release my arrow," Lorith returned, "then yes, I would call it a distraction!" Annoyance flashed in his eyes as he realized his face was burning.

            Gragoc laughed. "I do not think that a mere shout would distract you," he announced, smirking, "Methinks it is the maiden that claims the name that has your attention." He knowingly winked at Legolas and Jhad who stood nearby.

            Lorith felt his face flush, then turned back to the target. "Are we in a competition here or not?" he demanded, grabbing another bow from his quiver. He held it so tightly, it was close to snapping in half.

            Legolas laughed. "By all means," he said, gesturing to the target, "I believe it is still your turn." He stepped back from his sulking friend and waited until he had notched his arrow before adding, "If you are able to concentrate, that is." He chuckled when he heard his friend growl.

            Lorith pulled back his arm and took careful aim. He was not really angry with the prince; after all, he was usually the one to instigate all the mocking and jesting, so he could of course handle any teasing that came his way. What he was angry with was the fact that he became a blushing elfling every time Ariel's name had been thrown into the conversation. He had been infatuated with her since the day he had met her and during her abduction, he had come to realize that he genuinely cared for her. It was a great relief to his shoulders and to his heart that he recognized this; unfortunately, it also dictated he be teased mercilessly by his friends about it.

            Taking a deep breath, Lorith checked his aim and was about to release his bow when he heard Legolas shout, "Hold!" The command was directed at him and had such urgency in it that Lorith felt his hand jolt, releasing his arrow. He watched as it shot through the hem of a dark blue dress, then buried itself in the dirt beneath it.

            All four elven-lords stood silently, the shock written on their faces as Ziendriel said, "If you wanted to talk to me that badly, Lorith, I would have obliged; you need not pin me to the ground." There was an amused smile on her face as she bent down and gently tugged at the end of the arrow. When it refused to budge, she straightened up and returned her eyes to them. "Must I faint first to receive aid?" she demanded, arching a brow at them.

            At that, they all sprung into action, rushing towards her side. Lorith reached her first, the shock still on his face. "I apologize, Ziendriel!" he exclaimed, almost horrified, "I did not see you! I would never have shot at you on purpose!" He bent down then, slapping away Gragoc's hands, which had been working on pulling out the arrow. Gragoc grunted and punched him in the arm.

            They were surprised when they heard her laughing. She stopped when she found their eyes on her, but did not cease the amused smile on her lips. "I fear it is I who is in need of apologizing," she told them, "For in my happiness of being back in the woods, I did not heed where I was wandering." She smiled sheepishly.

            Despite his shock of having Ziendriel before him, Legolas found himself smiling at her. She clearly was on the mend and her good humor had not suffered from her ordeal; at least from what he could tell. Velia had said, through his daily inquires of her, that Ziendriel had been begun coping with the torrid emotions that plagued her and occasionally faltered. But those, Velia had assured him, was becoming far and in between. He watched as she began to giggle as she watched the other three argue over which method would be best to remove the arrow. It was a welcomed sight to his heart to see her smiling, to see the light in her eyes had not been diminished.

            "Can we not just tear the hem?" she suggested, amid their arguing. She laughed openly at the disbelief in their faces at the suggestion. "It is, after all, just a dress," she added, "I could have it repaired before the end of the day. Granted, you do not tear it too much." She looked expectantly at them.

            Lorith glanced at Jhad, who was glancing at Gragoc, who was looking at him. It was obvious they were trying to decide who would do such a thing and looking very nervous about it indeed.

            Finally, Legolas sighed in exasperation and stepped forward. "Oh, I will do it!" he said, bending down. He got a good grip on the protruding end of the arrow and pulled. After a moment of twisting and tugging, the arrow slid easily out of the dirt and through the thin material. He stood up, then froze when he found himself just inches from Ziendriel.

            For her part, Ziendriel was just as surprised. She found herself staring back at him, unsure of what to do, but knew that she did not want to move away from him. This was the first time in a long time that she had been near him and she found his presence very comforting.

            Jhad, Lorith and Gragoc watched the two with great amusement. It was obvious what the couple felt for one another and it was obvious that the feelings were returned and wanted. The glanced at one another, then discreetly removed themselves from the area.

            Legolas did not notice his friends' departure. He was too caught up in the dancing sunlight in Ziendriel's eyes. It reminded him of the time he had seen the dancing fairy lights in Lothlorien; the sight of the tiny creatures flapping their silvery wings in the moonlight had very nearly taken his breath away. But, it was nothing now compared to Ziendriel's eyes. He felt himself being drawn into them, then realized his mouth had gone dry and a large lump had formed in his throat. He swallowed hard, still glancing at her and realized he needed to say something, anything, to keep her in his presence.

            "Where is your hood?" he managed to croak.

            Ziendriel seemed taken aback by his question. She looked at him, puzzled, then giggled. "Pardon me?" she asked.

            Legolas blushed. _Idiot! He thought to himself, __This__ is the first time you've been able to talk to her since everything happened and all you can think of to say is 'Where is your hood?'? You will be lucky if she does not walk away from you this moment! Aloud, he said, "Velia told me of the temporary damage to your eyes. I merely wondered why your hood is not up in such bright sunlight."_

            Ziendriel smiled. "My eyes have healed more quickly than Velia anticipated," she replied, "In fact it was only this morning that she allowed me to return home."

            "Why are you not in bed?" he asked, concerned, "Should you not be in bed?" He became puzzled when she burst into laughter.

            "Now you are beginning to sound like my mother!" she exclaimed, "And if that is the case, then I will take my leave for it is because of her motherly smothering that I escaped from the prison they call my room!" She said this all in jest, but Legolas took it to heart.

            His hand shot out to gently capture her arm. "Then I beg of you to forgive me," he said, sincerely, "For I would that you stay here…with me." He felt her tense at his words and feared he had gone too far.

            Ziendriel, however, blushed and turned away. "Of course, milord," she murmured. She felt her heart painfully thumping against her chest and her face grow warm. She was sure the prince could hear her heart beating and ducked her head in embarrassment.

            Legolas saw her embarrassment and suddenly felt pleased. Judging by her actions, he felt a small spark of hope race through his body, for it seemed that she still felt the same way about him the night of the ball; before everything had come crashing down around them. He felt the smile on his face grow wider with each passing second.

            He gently tugged on her arm and asked, "Will you walk with me?" There was a hopeful look in his eyes that endeared him to her even more that she could not refuse him. She nodded and tentatively took his arm.

            For the longest time they walked in a comfortable silence, weaving in and out among the trees. The wind tickled their faces as it occasionally swept past them, blowing their hair about them. Legolas stole a glance at her often, watching as her face lit up at one thing or another. He could not believe that he had her here, holding onto him as they strolled through the forest.

            They soon found themselves walking the familiar path of the gardens, but did not question how they had gotten there. Instead, the found their way to spot that their adventures had begun, the spot that held "their" bench.

            Legolas waited until Ziendriel had comfortably seated herself, then sat down beside her. She had let go of his arm and he instinctively scooted closer to her, wanting to reacquaint himself with her touch. He stared at her as she watched the flowers gently sway in the wind, a soft smile tugging at her lips. He turned, trying to imagine the scene before him through her eyes.

            He heard her sigh, then returned his gaze to her. He found her looking down at the bench, her fingertips gently tracing its surface. "This is where it all began," she whispered, her smile still there. She continued run her fingers over the bench, then stopped abruptly to look up at him, her eyes so startling green. "Is it not?" she asked.

            Legolas felt the lump return to his throat and found he could not swallow it. He simply nodded, remembering the first time they had met. She had been sitting on this very bench, smiling and laughing to herself. He remembered the way the sunlight had fell upon her that day, much in the same way it did now. His heart was beginning to scream in protest, madly wondering where her own stood in the matter. He so desperately wanted to ask her, to know, but he was also afraid of that which he desired to know.

            "I was happy that day," she was now saying, her voice barely a whisper, "Sitting here that day, surrounding myself with memories of my life is something I have always done to remind me of the happiness I have so I would not take it for granted. Memories have always sustained me and have always given me reason to greet each new day."

            Legolas sat beside her, listening to her. Though her voice was soft, he could hear the belief that she held for her thoughts and knew that the words she spoke now came from her heart.

            "Sitting here now," she continued, "after everything that has conspired, I now realize that memories are no longer enough for me; I do not think I have been able to acknowledge that until this moment." She turned to him then, her eyes clear and focused on him. "You have made realize this, Legolas," she told him, "You have made me realize that although memories of love are cherished, it does not take the place of having that love within your arms to touch and hold and to see before you. Love for another is something one must truly experience in order to cherish it in the way that is required." She smiled sadly to herself. "I thought that after I discovered your wager that I could live with simply the memories of our short time together; I thought that I could exist without having you in my life." She shook her head.

            Legolas swallowed hard, then asked, ever so hesitantly, "And…now?"

            She smiled at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I was wrong," she whispered, "I have greatly missed you these past several days, but I fear it is my heart that has suffered the most." She took a deep breath, averting her eyes from him, making him realize her nervousness. When he gently took her hands in his, she smiled gratefully at him. "I plead with you now to allow me back into your life, in whatever capacity you desire," she said, blushing furiously at her boldness, "Whether it be friend…or more, I will accept it. You need only tell me." She ducked her eyes from him and waited.

            Legolas stared at her, the disbelief evident in his eyes. He could not believe the words he had just heard from the maiden seated next to him. Despite everything she had been through—betrayal, kidnapping, torture, starvation—Ziendriel was now begging him to allow her back into his life. He was the one that should be doing so, for he was the one responsible for the deeds that had been executed against her. He marveled at the humility she now exhibited; where did all of her strength come from?

            Ziendriel grew more and more nervous the longer the prince remained silent. She braved a glance at him and realized he was staring at her, a large smile gracing his handsome face. Before she could question him, she felt his arms go around her, nearly crushing her to him. She heard herself gasp in surprise at such an action, but was silenced when in the next instant she felt his lips capture hers in the gentlest hold. Any resolve or doubt she had in her head or heart immediately melted, as she felt her mind revel in his kiss. Her body relaxed and she giggled at his surprise when she boldly kissed him back. He recovered quickly and eagerly returned the gesture, smiling against her lips.

            When the kiss had ended, Legolas refused to let her go, but Ziendriel did not protest. They sat there, arms wrapped tightly around the other, their foreheads pressed together. Several moments of silence passed before Ziendriel giggled. "Was that merely a distraction or an answer to my plea?" she asked, smiling.

            Legolas chuckled. "You will have to decide for yourself, _melamin," he told her, kissing her once again._

            She pretended to think, then said, "I will assume it means you love me; if not then I will gladly settle for your distractions anytime!" She laughed.

            Legolas joined her, then quickly leaned in for another kiss.

            Just around the corner from the kissing couple, Gragoc, Lorith and Jhad stood spying on them, the grins on their faces threatening to split their faces. They watched their friends for a moment longer, then quietly moved away.

            High above on a balcony looking down upon the gardens, King Thranduil stood watching his son. He stood within the shadows of the balcony, much like the first time he had first spotted the young lovers in the gardens. He watched as Legolas stood from the bench and offered his hand to Ziendriel, who take it with a smile.

            Thranduil smiled as he watched them walk away from the bench, his heart bursting with pride for the woman that had captured his son's heart. Her eloquent plea for mercy against those who had wronged her had been amazing and moving; his cabinet had spent less than a day deciding that her solution had been in the best interest for all those involved. It had actually been a relief to him, for he disliked the thought of exiling his own people, no matter what the crime.

            He had held off telling Ziendriel about agreeing to her ideas, feeling a day or so would benefit the maiden. Seeing his son with her now, reaffirmed his wisdom in his decision.

            Thranduil stood for a moment longer, before allowing a soft smile to break upon his face. A sudden wind swirled around him and he swore he felt the light brush of lips against his cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the love and happiness of his wife had sent along the wind, all the way from her place in Valinor. It warmed his heart as he heard the whisper of her voice, knowing that what he felt now, would be experienced by his son and Ziendriel.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

            Legolas watched as Lorith paced up and down the hallway, the beads of sweat evident at his hairline. He was mumbling something and wringing his hands, and a frown was threatening to permanently embed itself into his face. He chuckled a bit, then said, "Will you calm yourself, Lorith? Ziendriel said that everything is going well and you have nothing to worry about."

            Lorith merely grunted, then continued his pacing. Finally, he threw up his hands. "How long is a birthing supposed to take?" he exclaimed, glaring at the door that led to one of the private rooms in the House of Healing. Behind that door, his Ariel lay in a bed, laboring to bring their child into the world. After only two months of married life, he had been so delighted in the news of Ariel becoming pregnant; he had practically puffed with pride over the fact. But now, with his beloved wife entering her second day of labor, he would gladly do anything to stop the screams of pain that he heard from behind the closed door.

            Jhad chuckled. "Just be glad you are not a she-elf, Lorith," he told him, "From what I have heard, we men would be crying like babes within the first hour." The things his two married sisters had told him concerning the births of his nieces and nephews had made him ill for at leas three days.

            Gragoc snorted. "Perhaps you would," he said, smugly. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned farther back into his chair.

            "Perhaps," Jhad agreed, "But, I can guarantee that I would not be the one fainting if allowed to labor with my wife." He chuckled at the outraged look on his friend's face.

            Legolas began to laugh, but stopped when another scream was heard from behind the door. It was followed by an eerie silence, which stilled them all. They waited as they heard some murmuring, then soft sobs. The door slowly began to open a few moments later.

            Ziendriel emerged from the room, a soft smile directed at her brother-in-law. She walked over to him and gently took his hands in hers. "Congratulations," she told him, "You have a son." She laughed when she saw his eyes grow wide with surprise.

            "A son?" Lorith repeated, "A son?" A grin broke out onto his face as he picked Ziendriel up and swung her around. She merely laughed. "I have a son!" he exclaimed, putting her back down and kissing her on the cheek. He looked at her, then asked, "May I see Ariel now? Is she alright?"

            Ziendriel laughed. "She is fine, Lorith," she assured him, "A little tired, but fine nonetheless. Everything went smoothly and all are in good health."

            Lorith kissed her again, gave out a loud whoop, then disappeared into the room. They all laughed as they watched him close the door behind him.

            "I am glad you kept him company," Ziendriel told Legolas, slightly shaking her head, "If he had been there with Ariel, I fear he would have been missing his head by now."

            Legolas chuckled and kissed his wife's cheek. Even as disheveled as she looked now, after helping with a two day birthing, he thought her just as beautiful on their wedding day two years ago. He remembered that day so vividly and felt his smile grow soft as he looked upon her.

            Ziendriel did not notice and went over to the wash basin nearby. "Was he very impatient?" she asked the three of them, scrubbing her hands and arms with a cleaning salve.

            Gragoc chuckled. "Impatient is not the word I would use," he answered, "More like angered by the fact that Ariel was taking so long." He smiled and laughed again.

            Ziendriel just grinned. "That is why women are the ones to bear children," she teased, pouring water over her hands to rinse them, "We are stronger than you when it comes to pain, I think."

            Jhad laughed. "I will agree!" he exclaimed, "My sister told me of the time when she was birthing her second and her husband had insisted on being there with her. The poor fool ran out of the room screaming after only five minutes and ended up fainting."

            Legolas laughed and shook his head. "Poor fool," he murmured, smirking.

            Ziendriel heard him. "And, I suppose you would not do such a thing?" she challenged, her hands on her hips. Her eyes danced with amusement.

            Arrogantly, Legolas nodded his head. "I have seen more blood and gore in my lifetime than I would care to admit," he answered, "There is nothing a birthing could show me that would send me running from the room." He stepped closer to his wife, bringing them nearly toe-to-toe.

            Gragoc and Jhad watched them in amusement. Married life had not dulled their humor or wit with one another, nor the obvious love they shared. It was amusing to witness the two in their daily routines.

            Ziendriel stared at her husband for a moment, before crossing her arms across her chest. She slightly arched a brow at him, then smiled. "Well, we shall see how strong your will is when it is your turn," she said, kissing him lightly, "Which, according to Velia, will be by the end of the year." She began to walk away, laughing.

            For a moment, all three men stood stunned by her announcement. They looked at one another for the longest time, then simultaneously broke out into smiles. As Lorith had done, Legolas gave out a loud yell, startling the other Healers from their duties. They all watched as he ran after Ziendriel and picked her up in his arms, twirling her around until she threatened to become sick. A moment later, Gragoc and Jhad joined them, crushing the poor Healer in between them.

            Velia silently watched from a corner, a bright smile softening her face. She watched them for a moment longer, then returned to the task at hand, leaving the happy couple and their friends in their bliss.

**A/N: Well, that's it! I hope this end was worthy of the story! Thanks to everyone that read this; I thank you for your support and reviews! A sequel is now in the works and I hope you all will try it out when I get around to posting it! THANKS!**


End file.
